<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Magic Within by Kamaro0917</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943332">The Magic Within</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaro0917/pseuds/Kamaro0917'>Kamaro0917</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Siblings, Angst, Bruni is a dragon, But Everyone Has Magic, Eventual Smut, F/F, Finding Oneself, First Kiss, Fluff, Girl Penis (Eventually), HP Canon Divergent, Homophobia, No Ice Powers, Pretend HP goblet of fire never happened, Self Confidence Issues, Sexism, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians, Veela Mates, Veela!Elsa, au - hogwarts, elsa is a gay disaster, g!p elsa - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaro0917/pseuds/Kamaro0917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa couldn’t deny it, even in the wizarding world, she wasn’t normal. Not by a long shot. All she wanted was to have a normal experience at school, but as fate would have it, that would not be the case for her. Her journey begins when a mysterious voice starts singing to her. With her friends and family, she sets off to navigate this new and uncharted territory. What will she find when she accepts her destiny and travels into the unknown? (Starts 16 years after Harry Potter series ends) </p><p>Am I the only one who see's Elsa as a Veela if she were in HP AU? Like, for real. Also, if you're worried about the underage tag, that's just noting that they are in fact minors for the majority of the story but rest assured, aside from maybe some fluff and kisses, all explicit hanky panky will happen  18+.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger (background)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees, pulling them tight to her chest. It was nearly two in the morning and she couldn’t sleep. Again. She gazed out of the window of her dorm room, high up in Ravenclaw tower. All she wanted was to have a normal experience at school, but as fate would have it, that would not be the case for her.</p><p>So much had happened in just her few short years at Hogwarts and while Anna had kept telling her that some things never change, she couldn’t help but feel like everything had done nothing but change. And she hated change. She liked her schedules and routines. Not having a logical explanation for things or not knowing what to expect made her anxious. </p><p>Things had started out relatively normal, by Hogwarts standards, at least. She and her adoptive sister came to Hogwarts at the same time. Anna had been sorted instantly into Gryffindor. She on the other hand was what some called a ‘hat stall.’ Unusual, but not unheard of. The Sorting Hat had waffled back and forth for several minutes debating whether she would be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Eventually she just simply asked not to be Slytherin and was astounded that the Hat <em> listened </em> to her.</p><p>And there were other normal things she did. She went to class, worked hard and got top marks. While she preferred to keep to herself, she had managed to make a few friends, namely her roommate, Rapunzel. Others just tolerated her presence by association with the personable and vibrant blonde. Anna was also there for her when she could be, but she was popular among her own social circles. Not to mention that Anna was half of Gryffindor’s dynamic, red headed, bludger beating duo. Anna and Merida Dunbroch made the Gryffindor house team as Beaters their second year. It had caused some friction between Elsa and Anna their first year, when Elsa made the Ravenclaw house team as their Seeker, a feat that hadn’t been seen since Harry Potter’s first year, 23 years prior. Again, strange, but not entirely abnormal. Some people said she was a flying prodigy. Others just said it was classic Hogwarts favoritism. Her adoptive father was Viktor Krum. Her other father was Charlie Weasley. Despite her amazing record on the quidditch pitch, she couldn’t help the doubt that gnawed at the corners of her mind.</p><p>Things started getting weird for her part way through her fourth year. Her body was starting to change, as all bodies tended to do whenever puberty decided to come knocking, but puberty hit Elsa like a freaking truck. She hid it well, though that wasn’t exactly difficult to do. The black robes weren’t the most flattering. Even when they were allowed to dress casually for Hogsmeade visits, she covered herself in thick layers to obscure her form. She wasn’t ashamed of her body but she couldn’t help but notice a steadily growing number of admirers. It seemed that every time she walked into a room, heads turned, jaws dropped, eyes glazed over, and in extreme cases, drooling ensued. Mostly the male population, though she noticed some ladies having the same reaction. She supposed she should be flattered, but really she just found it annoying.</p><p>At the end of her fourth year she noticed her <em> magic </em> was starting to change. She normally had extraordinary control when it came to casting classes like charms, transfigurations, and defense against the dark arts. But she found her power becoming unpredictable and erratic. As if she was thinking one spell but saying another, like her mind and body were at war with one another. Sometimes she struggled to cast the most basic of spells and a few times she could have sworn she saw a bluish aura around her spell’s area of effect. Naturally she had her wand inspected over the summer but it seemed the ten inch aspen wand with a mystery core was not to blame.</p><p>But a little blue light was nothing compared to when she started hearing eerie singing in her mind. The first time she heard the song was at the beginning of her fifth year, which she was currently in, and it had startled her so much she screamed out loud in the middle of potions class and received a week’s worth of detention for interrupting.</p><p>Try as she might, Elsa couldn’t deny it. Even in the magical world, she wasn’t normal. Not by a long shot. She rolled over and closed her eyes. <em> Pretending to sleep was like sleeping, right? </em></p><p> </p><p>Elsa was roused awake by a sharp poke to her ribs. She looked over to see Rapunzel, her eyes darting quickly between her and the front of class, gesturing subtly with her head.</p><p>“Miss Weasley-Krum?” A soft voice with a thick French accent floated through the air “perhaps you could answer the question?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t know.” Elsa stammered. She hadn’t even heard what the question was. She heard several snickers behind her, whatever the question was she had clearly answered wrong.  She was having a hard time staying awake in class, all of her sleepless nights catching up to her. </p><p>“I see... well, perhaps you could stay after class until you do know your answer then?” Professor Delacour tutted and turned back to the blackboard.</p><p>Elsa groaned and leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>After class Elsa packed her books and parchment and went to the front of the class, staring at a particularly uninteresting spot of Fleur’s desk. “You wanted to see me, Professor?”</p><p>Fleur sat down in her chair and gestured for Elsa to take a seat “first, I want to make it clear that you are not in trouble.” Fleur waited until Elsa was seated to continue “I’ll speak frankly with you. I’m worried for you.” She paused but when Elsa merely responded with a shrug and refused to look at her she continued “I’ve noticed a dramatic decline in your performance in class. You look like you haven’t slept in days and Rapunzel tells me you barely eat anymore. As head of your house, I hope you know you can trust me and I would like you to know that you can speak to me about anything. This is a safe space.”</p><p>Elsa looked up a little “I... I don’t know, Professor. I just...” she closed her eyes tight when she heard the song again. She had conditioned herself not to flinch or be startled but it still took her off guard. It was louder this time, the notes clearer than before. As if it was demanding that she listened. </p><p>Fleur raised an eyebrow, noting Elsa’s reaction “you heard it?”</p><p>Elsa’s jaw dropped “Professor?”</p><p>Fleur held up her hand for silence and quickly cast a number of protective enchantments around the room to prevent anyone from listening in or interrupting.</p><p>Elsa gazed in wonder, <em> was Fleur hearing the same voice? </em> But she knew that was impossible. She had thoroughly researched spells to make someone hear voices in their mind and had come up empty. The closest thing she found was occlumency but that was more about seeing and manipulating existing memories. “How? How did you know?” She stammered.</p><p>Fleur smiled gently “Because I went through something similar to what you are experiencing now when I was about your age.”</p><p>Elsa couldn’t believe her ears “you know what’s wrong with me? I thought I was going mental!”</p><p>“My dear, there is nothing wrong with you. I’ve always wondered about you but didn’t say anything, lest my suspicions proved to be incorrect...” Fleur waved her hand and her teapot came floating across the room with two mugs. “Tea?”</p><p>Elsa nodded but was getting impatient. She wanted answers and she wanted them <em> now </em>.</p><p>Fleur slid a mug of tea over to Elsa and gripped her own, taking a sip before continuing “you are awakening.”</p><p>Elsa furrowed her brow “I’m fairly certain I <em> am </em> awake, Professor.”</p><p>“In the physical sense, yes, I suppose you are correct... but there is a power inside you. And all this time it has been sleeping deep inside your mind. But no longer. It is stirring.”</p><p>Elsa gawked at her teacher. “I’m so confused. What were you wondering about me?”</p><p>Fleur simply chuckled “Elsa, may I call you Elsa? I feel like we are past formalities, at least in this setting. Before I say anything, what I am about to tell you is a very big secret and your very safety, as well as the safety of others, depends on you keeping that secret. You must promise me that you will not speak of any of this to anyone else. This includes your own family, at least for now. Can you do that?” Elsa nodded and Fleur continued “have you ever wondered why we look so similar? The hair, the skin, the eyes? When we first met, you felt safe around me, yes? Like you could trust me?”</p><p>“I mean, I suppose it is a little unnerving, our similarities.” Elsa set her mug down.</p><p>“It’s because we are alike, you and I.” </p><p>“What do you mean? Alike how? Are we related?”</p><p>“No, we are not related... but you are like me” Fleur smiled softly “You’re a Veela, Elsa. And your Veela is awakening.”</p><p>Elsa was glad she had set down her tea, otherwise she probably would have dropped it on the floor “I’m a what?”</p><p>“A Veela.” Fleur repeated “We are a proud and noble species, but over the centuries we have been hunted out of fear or to exploit our resources, like our feathers, hair, even eggs. So we have kept most knowledge of our existence and culture out of the public books. There are some wizards who have made assumptions about us, so even what is written about us is not always correct."</p><p>Elsa stared wide-eyed but nodded for her to continue. </p><p>“We usually live in close-knit clans. Or in my case I decided to spread my wings but I still keep in close contact with my family, but I keep my identity hidden, even here.” She paused “though I’ll admit I’m rather curious that you did not know and also how you came to be out of a clan in the first place. Would you mind telling me about your childhood?”</p><p>“I’m told that I was found, abandoned as a baby... my dads were on a dragon research mission in Norway and they came across an abandoned house or something and I was inside.” Elsa shrugged. </p><p>Fleur frowned “are you sure? That is very un-Veela. It is not our way. It is very rare for a Veela to find their one true mate, as it is, and even if we are successful in finding them, there are other challenges. We come into cycle very infrequently and we cannot procreate with anyone other than our mate, so our numbers have been slow to grow. Sometimes a couple will only have one or two children in their long lifetime together. Therefore each offspring is extremely precious to us, parents and even clans would rather die to protect... oh... <em> merde... </em>” Fleur stopped talking immediately as Elsa burst into tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Remind me exactly why I’m helping you with this?” Honeymaren groaned.</p><p>“Because you’re my roommate and you love me!” Anna giggled “and because Merida has detention for accidentally setting Maleficent’s robes on fire...”</p><p>Honeymaren rolled her eyes but did not say anything back.</p><p>“Look, I know you don’t like my sister... in fact I think you might be the one person that borderline despises her, and I guess I’m okay with that. I mean, you’re welcome to have your opinions and all... but I need your help. I can’t do this alone.”</p><p>“There are literally <em> a hundred </em> other people I’m sure would be clamoring over themselves to help you plan this foolish attempt at a pick-me-up for Saint Els... ugh I mean your sister.” Honeymaren huffed “Fine... but you owe me. Big!” She finally conceded when Anna pulled out her puppy eyes.</p><p>Anna squealed and hugged her friend “I knew I could count on you!”</p><p>“How do you know something is wrong or that she even wants this? And more importantly, how do you even know where to find her? I mean, I heard she kinda fell off the face of the planet a couple weeks ago after her talk with Professor Delacour. Like, no one knows where she goes when she’s not in class or on the quidditch pitch.”</p><p>Anna rolled her eyes “okay first, I just <em> know </em> because she’s my sister. I can see it in her eyes whenever I do see her... second, it’s chocolate and Elsa <em> lives </em> for chocolate. And third... it’s chocolate. Whatever. I’m certain she will come running! And I kinda convinced Raps to let us in their room later. So she’ll get it, eventually.”</p><p>Honeymaren shrugged “fine. What do you need me to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Three hours later, Anna, Honeymaren, and Rapunzel had finally managed to enchant a dozen chocolate snitches to hover and zoom around Elsa’s four-post-bed. </p><p>Honeymaren flopped down on the bed, feeling mentally drained. They had started with three dozen snitches but lost about two dozen due to trial and error as they practiced getting the enchantments just right. The exploded, melted and smoking  snitch corpses still littered the floor. </p><p>“You know that’s my sister’s bed, right?” Anna crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. </p><p>Honeymaren immediately jumped up and brushed herself off. </p><p>“I’m pretty sure Elsa doesn’t have cooties.” Rapunzel giggled “I still don’t know what your problem is with her, I think she’s really nice.”</p><p>Honeymaren shrugged “Maybe to you... and does it really matter? I’m allowed to not like people, you know.”</p><p>Anna sat down next to the blonde “Elsa accidentally hit Honeymaren in the face with her broom in Diagon Alley the summer before first year. She apologized of course but I think Maren still holds a grudge. Either that or she’s just jealous of my sister… either is viable I think.”</p><p>“I am not jealous! And I am not a child, I don’t hold grudges!” Honeymaren protested. She looked around the dorm room and something caught her eye. She moved over to Elsa’s night stand and picked up a family picture, the little figures waving up at her from some beach, gentle waves rolling in the background. She noticed a much younger looking Elsa and Anna, both with giant grins. “Wow... I didn’t know she was capable of smiling.”</p><p>Anna got up and looked at it “oh, yeah, that was from our family vacation a few years back. We went to Shell Cottage... it’s been in the family for generations. Papa says that they used it during the great war, like, as a hideout. Pretty cool, I think.” Anna smiled at the memory and knelt down to start clearing the floor of evidence of their failed spells. </p><p>Honeymaren hummed and set the frame back down where she found it. Her eyes caught a quick movement out the window and she looked out just in time to see a platinum blonde-haired figure disappear into the Forbidden Forest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Dawning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m totally taking all sorts of liberties with Veela culture. In my defense, there's not much to go on when it comes to Veela... Not canon compliant!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several weeks had passed since their attempt to cheer Elsa up. If anything it seemed to have had the opposite effect and the platinum blonde became more elusive than ever. Honeymaren didn't mind though. It meant there was less time that she had to watch Elsa's little posse following her from class to class like drooling mindless puppies.</p><p> </p><p>Honeymaren was coming out of the library late one night, her heavy book bag slung over her shoulders. As she turned down the corridor toward Gryffindor Tower she saw a familiar flash of platinum blonde hair, followed by a red streak chasing her. She could then hear Anna and Elsa's voices speaking rapidly around the corner, so naturally she tiptoed down the hallway and listened in.</p><p>"You can't just shut me out, Elsa! Please, just tell me what is going on! I'm your <em> sister </em>!"</p><p>"Enough Anna, you can't help me, not this time."</p><p>"So what? You're just going to disappear and show up only when you absolutely need to?" </p><p>There was a pause and then Anna gasped "What's wrong? I can see you are in pain. Is someone hurting you!?" Her voice was getting pitchy. She sounded worried yet also angry.</p><p>"No, no one is hurting me... I mean... It’s just me..."</p><p>"What? You're hurting <em> yourself?! </em>"</p><p>"No! It's not like that, Anna. You wouldn't understand! Just, leave me be, okay? It's better this way!"</p><p>"Elsa, wait please come back! Elsa!" Anna's voice trailed off and Elsa’s footsteps echoed through the corridor as she sprinted off down the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>Honeymaren could hear her roommate crying. She was torn as to what she should do but she knew this was a family matter and she should not get involved. She quietly turned and headed in the opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa pulled her cloak tight around her shoulders as she sprinted across the courtyard toward the Forbidden Forest. She felt horrible for saying what she had and making her sister cry, but it was for Anna’s safety. Despite her weeks of private lessons and training with Fleur, she could feel her Veela’s influence growing stronger each day while her own control was slipping. She felt impulsive, wild and dangerous. </p><p>To make matters even worse, she was on a deadline. Fleur told her that they had a very limited time to prepare her for her ‘dawning.’ It was a Veela coming of age rite of passage, during which time she and her Veela would compete for dominance of the body and mind they shared. If Elsa won, she would maintain control and her two halves would exist in a state of symbiosis. If she failed, her Veela would assume control and she would remain in that form until the Veela relented, which would never happen. </p><p>Dawning ceremonies take place on the evening of a young Veela’s 16th birthday. But seeing as Elsa had no knowledge of her actual birthday, all they could do was guess. Given the signs she was exhibiting, Fleur estimated that the dawning was just a month away. Maybe less. And for her to be successful, she to learn what other young Veela have their entire lifetime to prepare for. </p><p>Elsa and Fleur had been meeting every evening in the Forbidden Forest, starting a few days after their first conversation about Veelas and once Elsa had some time to process everything. As much as Elsa wanted to learn more about what happened to her family, Fleur insisted that it was more important for her to focus on passing her dawning first, then they could worry about uncovering her past. So each night she went through a series of exercises to help her strengthen her mind.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what exactly should I expect, Professor? We've been doing these exercises for weeks now, but still I don't know what I'll be doing." Elsa sat on the leaf litter, her legs crossed as she tried and failed to meditate.</p><p>Fleur sighed, knowing Elsa would not regain her focus until she got an explanation. "It is different for each of us, but it comes down to a battle of wit and mind. Your Veela will try to trap you in some sort of illusion that you would be happy living out, never questioning. You must navigate this vision and find the key to bring you back into your own mind. If you don't, you would essentially become trapped inside your own thrall."</p><p>"And my thrall… that’s that weird Veela power that makes people want to throw themselves at me all the time? How does that work? Can I control it?"</p><p>"Unfortunately, not necessarily. A Veela's thrall is natural and there's no way to completely stop it, but it is directly related to your emotions. If you are feeling a particularly strong emotion, your thrall will get stronger. You’ll need to work on controlling your emotions more as you get older. At least until you find your mate. Once you have mated, the power of your thrall will subside quite a bit, though it will never truly go away. People will still be naturally drawn to you but not as much as before your first mating." Fleur explained patiently.</p><p>“Why do we have thralls in the first place?” Elsa questioned.</p><p>"In our true Veela form, we are fierce, birdlike creatures. No mortal would want to approach us, so the thrall helps lure in our prey."</p><p>Elsa shuddered "You mean... like, to eat them?"</p><p>Fleur simply nodded "Which is why it is so important for you to pass so you do not give into that side of yourself. If your human side can stay in control, your thrall will still draw people to you, but you do not need to survive <em> that </em> way. For those who have failed their dawning and stay in their Veela form, their clans keep them safe and hidden in secluded areas of the clan's territory."</p><p>"So... what if I fail..." Elsa's eyes started to water before Fleur quickly silenced her and pulled her from her spiral.</p><p>"You will not, you are strong and you will succeed. Doubt is your greatest enemy here. Do not let your mind be clouded."</p><p>Elsa nodded “so, how will I know what my key is?”</p><p>“It could be anything, but something that seems out of place. Whatever it is, it will pull you from your dream.”</p><p>Elsa sighed, <em> why wasn’t there just one answer?! </em> “Okay... I think I’ll try again now.” She closed her eyes and tried to relax her mind. She didn’t hear her cast the incantation (Fleur was a master at casting nonverbal spells) but she felt Fleur’s occlumency spell in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Elsa was cuddling next to Anna on the couch at Shell Cottage as they listened to Charlie tell them stories of his work with giant and fearsome dragons. Viktor sat in an armchair next to Anna and Elsa. The young girls were leaning forward, completely engrossed in the tale. Elsa’s eyes were wide with rapt attention whereas Anna’s mouth hung open slightly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Whoa, Papa, that was epic!” Anna gasped as he concluded his story.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’re so brave! I wouldn’t want to go up against a dragon. I’d be too scared!” Elsa hugged her sister and leaned her head against Anna’s shoulder “I like it here, can we just stay here forever?” Her eyes caught a flash of movement over by the kitchen sink. She carefully got up and went to investigate as the rest of her family continued talking as if nothing had changed. Elsa frowned when she looked down and saw a miniature dragon looking up at her. It was blueish purple and had a strange diamond pattern on its back. “Hello there!” Elsa chirped and put her hand out to it, not afraid in the least. “Where did you come from?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Elsa fell backwards, almost knocking the wind out of her lungs as her back hit the hard ground. She coughed and looked up, not recognizing where she was. One moment she was at Shell Cottage, the next she was... in the Forbidden Forest “Shit.” She cursed softly and sat up. She had failed. <em> Again. </em></p><p>Fleur quietly tutted “You thought it was normal to see a small dragon on the counter? You need to learn to distinguish what fits and what is out of place in the visions. That memory was your own but I added the dragon as your key.”</p><p>Elsa huffed, growing frustrated “yeah I know! But it was so cute and I was so happy!”</p><p>Fleur sat down on the ground next to her “I know. And that’s what makes the dawning so difficult. Your Veela wants you to feel comfortable. To give into the vision. It wants control, so it will do its best to put you at ease. Remember, it is a part of you. It knows things that you might not even be aware of. It knows your deepest desires and what will make you the happiest. In a way, you are your own worst enemy.”</p><p>Elsa nodded slowly “okay...”</p><p>“You are ready to go again?” Fleur stood up</p><p>“Yes, I cannot fail. I will not fail.” Elsa clenched her jaw and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the next round.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa had opted to stay at Hogwarts over winter break. She could tell the time for her dawning was drawing near and she couldn't risk it happening at home. She needed Fleur's guidance and support. One benefit of having Hogwarts castle almost entirely to herself was that their occlumency practice could take place in Fleur's classroom, not out in the snowy freezing cold of the Forest.</p><p>She was sitting alone in the Great Hall eating dinner. It was quiet, only a handful of students were there, spread out across the length of the four house tables. She stabbed at her pork chop and peas, not feeling particularly hungry. If anything she felt restless, like there was an energy building up under her skin, an itch that needed to be scratched but would never be satisfied. Her leg bounced incessantly under the table, fingers drumming on the wooden surface.<em> Tap. Tap.. Tap... Scratchhhhh… </em>Her eyes flashed up when she heard the strange noise, gasping when she saw the tip of her index finger elongating into a scaly talon. "PROFESSOR DELACOUR!" She screamed, not particularly caring about the sudden stares in her direction. She jumped up from the table, trying to hide her hand in her robes as she scrambled toward the back wall.</p><p>Fleur shot over to her student, clutching her by the shoulders as she whisked out of the room. She could hear the quiet whispers now echoing in the Great Hall. A problem for later. Right now she needed to get Elsa to a safe place away from others.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa hardly noticed the stone corridors passing around her and suddenly found herself inside the Charms classroom. With the flick of her wrist, Fleur had moved the desks along the outer walls, leaving a wide open space in the center of the room. </p><p>"Elsa, I need you to take off your shoes and lie down. Do not fight the change, let it happen. The harder you fight, the harder your Veela will fight back. Just breathe like we practiced. I'm right here, I won't leave your side."</p><p>Elsa could hear her professor talking to her and obeyed, kicking off her shoes as she laid herself flat on the ground, but her vision was becoming hazy as the room started to fade in and out of focus around her. She did her best to take deep and concentrated breaths, but the itching of her skin was starting to get intolerable.</p><p>Fleur watched, holding her breath as Elsa started to transform, becoming less human by the second. From her own personal experience with shifting, Fleur knew what was happening to the girl’s body, even though she remained entirely covered. The skin would be hardening, becoming a texture similar to firm white leather, smooth yet rough, everywhere except from her forearms to her hands and her shins down to her feet. Those areas would be covered in small overlapping scales leading to the strong, birdlike talons where her hands and feet once were. Soon the scaly wings would form, extending out from her shoulder blades. For the first transformation they would not be strong enough to tear through the clothing, but it would be something to worry about later. Her heart clenched as she heard Elsa scream in pain. <em> The first time was always the hardest. </em></p><p>Lastly, Elsa's face shifted into something resembling a bird of prey, with a strong hooked beak. Her face was covered in scales similar to those on her arms and legs, originating at her beak and fanning outward, leading back to the long stringy feathers that had once been her hair and down her neck. Even though Elsa's eyes were closed tight, Fleur knew that they would be shifting from blue, to purple, to red. And then, the girl in front of her went still. <em> This was it. </em> And all Fleur could do was watch and wait.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa lay on the ground, her chest heaving as she tried to breathe through the pain that was finally subsiding. She had clenched her eyes closed at some point when the pain got unbearable and when she opened them, she did not recognize her surroundings. She carefully sat up and looked around the room. The wall in front of her was a pleasant yellow, as were the others, and was covered in pictures. A couch was positioned behind her against the wall opposite the pictures and was centered beneath a large window, the floral shades drawn closed. To her left stood a dining table, the small kitchen just beyond it.</p><p>She shakily got to her feet and moved to look at the pictures. There were lots of people she didn’t recognize, yet they all felt familiar to her. Some had her nose. Others her jawline. But they all had platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Just like her. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, holding back her sobs, realizing that she was looking at her family for the first time. She was pulled from her shock when she heard a noise behind her, like one of the dining chairs shifting on the wooden floorboards. She spun around quickly and froze as she saw a woman stand up from the table and approach her, her arms outstretched as if inviting her for a hug. She had never seen this woman before, but she just <em> knew. </em></p><p>“Mother.” She choked out. She stood rooted to the spot, too shocked to move. </p><p>“Come, my darling, homeward bound...” the woman spoke, her voice like a lullaby.</p><p>“I am found.” Elsa sobbed, tucking her chin and running into her mother’s embrace, melting into her warmth as she felt strong arms hold her tight. She felt safe. <em> Warm. Loved. </em></p><p>“Oh my child, how I missed you… you must have so many questions for me” the woman stroked her hair softly “Come, let us sit together and talk.” She pulled Elsa toward the couch and sat down, her arm around Elsa’s shoulders.</p><p>“I missed you, mother. What happened to you? Why was I left alone all these years?” Elsa spoke, desperately seeking the answers to her heart’s deepest questions. Best to start with the big ones first.</p><p>The woman looked away for a moment and when she spoke again there was a bitterness that laced her silky smooth voice “Wizards have always sought to eradicate what they don’t understand or can’t control. Thinking that killing innocents was a show of strength and power and would somehow equate to fame. Their fear has led to the destruction or enslavement of countless species. Dragons, Veela, Chimera. Anything they view as a threat. Shortly after you were born, the clan came under attack. We managed to pool our magic to create a portal to get you to safety.”</p><p>Elsa sobbed and looked up at the woman “you sacrificed yourself for me?”</p><p>“Yes, we did.” The woman replied softly.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because we loved you and believed that if you survived you could one day reclaim our homelands and rebuild our clan.”</p><p>“Our homeland?”</p><p>“Arendelle.” The woman turned her head to look out the window.</p><p>Elsa looked out the window. Through the shades she could see gentle rolling hills sloping down toward a large body of water. The land was covered in trees, mostly alders and birch from the look of the leaves that remained on the branches. A gentle breeze rustled through the leaves. The ground was covered in a light layer of snow. It looked peaceful. Serene.</p><p>The woman spoke again, pulling Elsa’s attention back inside the room. “You are the last living member of the Veela clan of Arendelle. You’re already here, you just need to stay and help us rebuild. You can have what you always dreamed of. And I’ll be here to help you find all the answers you seek. You can be happy again.”</p><p>Elsa nodded and hugged her mother “I would like that, I missed you so much.”</p><p>“I missed you, too my darling. I can’t tell you how proud I am of you and the young woman you have become.”</p><p>Elsa sobbed quietly “So, if I stay here, will you be here, too?” She felt the woman’s chin move as she nodded “But what about my friends? My school?”</p><p>“Becoming the Veela you were born to be far outweighs any of this wizarding nonsense.”</p><p>Elsa closed her eyes, conflicted but nodding softly.</p><p>“Oh come on, Elsa, you can’t honestly believe this load of rubbish!” A different voice pulled Elsa from her thoughts. She looked over and was shocked to see Honeymaren of all people sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea. </p><p>“Nattura? What are you doing here? Get out!”</p><p>“No Elsa, <em> you </em> need to get out. Don’t believe a thing she’s saying. This isn’t real! Wake up.”</p><p>Elsa glared at her, then looked up at her mother “is she telling the truth? Is any of what you told me real?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, Elsa!” Honeymaren’s voice interrupted “WAKE UPPPPPPP!”</p><p> </p><p>Fleur was getting nervous. Elsa had been under for a long time and her body showed no sign of changing back. “Come on, Elsa. You can do it. Find your key. Come back.” She whispered quiet encouragement. She saw the body starting to stir and backed away, unsure of which Elsa was going to wake up: the girl or the Veela in front of her. She gasped in relief as she saw the bird-like features start to shift and suddenly the girl was awake, staring at her with deep violet eyes. </p><p>Elsa’s eyes shot open and she sat bolt upright, looking around. It was dark but she could see perfectly. Her eyes darted around the room until they settled on Fleur, who was standing a good distance away from her, “Professor? What happened?” </p><p>“My dear, you did it! You passed your dawning. You and your Veela are in harmony.”</p><p>Elsa grinned “I did it?” She tried to stand up but toppled over, both legs and her rear were asleep “Ouch! How long was I out?” She winced as sharp pains shot through her legs as blood started to flow again.</p><p>“Almost an hour. Your Veela is very strong. That means your blood has not been diluted much by breeding with humans.” Fleur came over to help Elsa to her feet. “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Elsa shook her head “not yet. I’m tired, like, really tired. Professor, when you say my Veela and I are in harmony, what do you mean?”</p><p>“Well, your Veela half will always be there but in the back of your mind, she will sometimes make suggestions or try to coax you to do something. But since you passed, you are the one in control of your mind and can choose what you do. Only in extreme cases, like life threatening situations or those pertaining to your mate’s safety, will your Veela take control until the danger has passed. It’s very rare. Your key will bring you back again. The only time I ever shifted without being in control was when my Hermione was in grave danger during the great battle of Hogwarts all those years ago. With her help I was able to regain control of the Veela though.”</p><p>Elsa nodded, she’d have to ask about this whole mate business later.</p><p>“And with more practice, you will be able to shift between your forms at will and it won’t hurt. If you choose to be in Veela form, it will still be your mind but you’ll look like her.”</p><p>“Did I shift? Is that why it hurt so bad?”</p><p>“Yes, your dawning is your first shift. When you succeed you shift back to human form. If you failed you would have stayed in your Veela form.”</p><p>Elsa nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed but overall very proud of having passed her test. "Professor, can I have a quill and parchment, I want to make notes of questions I have for you for a later time." Once the items were in hand she scribbled down 'what does your key represent,' 'Arendelle clan,' and 'mates'</p><p>"Come, I think it is time we get you to bed, you must be exhausted. And now that your test is over, you should be back to getting uninterrupted sleep." Fleur led Elsa back to Ravenclaw tower before returning to her office to write a letter of her own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note, I decided to shift back a year, so everyone is actually in 5th year, not 4th... it lined up better in my mind for what is to come. I apologize for the lack of continuity and will do my best not to change anything moving forward. I usually write the entire piece but I'm kinda working as I go, so sometimes details get lost. Let me know if I need to retcon anything to align it. Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After her dawning, Elsa felt she was awake for the first time in her life, like a switch had been flipped and everything made sense. It was as if all her insecurities melted away and she felt strong, powerful, and confident. She finally felt at peace with herself, mind, body, and soul, not like before when she felt like she was at war with herself. Her Veela seemed content to just observe the world through her eyes, though every now and then it seemed like her inner voice was talking to her or she would get the sudden urge to do something seemingly random. And she finally knew her actual birthday was December 21, the Winter Solstice. She chuckled, it seemed fitting because Anna’s birthday was June 21, the Summer Solstice, and she and her sister were polar opposites in so many ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She decided to use the remaining days of the break to research her questions and try to glean as much information about being a Veela from Fleur as she possibly could. She knew that once the next term started both would be swamped with work and she didn’t want to take too much of her professor’s time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa sat in the Charms classroom one evening after dinner, reading through some books that Fleur had about Veela culture “Professor?” She continued when she heard Fleur just hum in acknowledgement “This is going to sound weird… and it's really awkward... and I totally understand if you don't want to talk about it... but can you explain uh, mates? I can’t seem to find anything useful in these books you brought me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur chuckled and looked up "Ah, yes... the Talk. Very important now that you have come of age and are eligible. I remember when my poor grandmother had to sit me down and have this same discussion with me. Okay, well, first thing you need to know is that your mate is completely impervious to your thrall. So whatever they are feeling toward you is true and not influenced by your natural charms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded, that made her feel slightly better. She couldn’t tell who actually liked being around her and who was just trapped in her thrall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could she ever truly love someone if she was always doubting their feelings for her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur continued “Next… When you find your mate, your Veela will most likely recognize him or her as 'your one' before you do. The connection is instant and it will be very strong, as if they are the only thing anchoring you to this world. Your Veela will be extremely protective of them and will want to be near them at all times. But you should know something. Just because they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> one doesn't automatically make you </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> one... it is possible that they reject you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur nodded “Yes. It’s rare but not unheard of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So... what if I do if my mate rejects me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you respect their choice. You cannot force them to love you in return.” Fleur shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that sucks.” Elsa snorted </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. It will hurt if they reject you, but ultimately it is their decision, too. You cannot take away someone else’s free will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what do I do if they don’t reject me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, finding the one you are destined to be with and them accepting you in return is just the beginning. The two of you must work together to build your relationship, just like any other couple. As your relationship grows, so will the bond between you. As you bond, your souls will become intertwined, so to speak, to a point where you will become aware of the other even when you are apart. You will sense what they are feeling and can even influence their emotions. Sometimes I can tell if Hermione is stressed and I can send her positive feelings to try to help calm her. You can also tell if they are hurt or in danger. Even if you do not know where they are, your Veela will find them. That’s one of the cases where your Veela mind will take control.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it so? I mean, I’d never want someone to be hurting, especially my mate… but that seems extreme.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because like birds, we mate for life. A fully bonded Veela is nothing without their mate. To lose part of your soul like that… it’s a fate worse than death. If your mate were to die, then you would surely perish of heartache.” Fleur responded, her tone serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blinked “Oh… so… how do I tell my mate they are my one. Is there some weird Veela mating dance where I have to hop around to try to attract them or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur scoffed “Uh, no… you can if you want, but they might think you are crazy. Just be honest with them. But you should know that the longer you go without telling them, the more your Veela instinct will drive you and the last thing you want is for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be the one to make your intentions known.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded “That makes sense. So… say I do find my one and they accept me, what then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it really depends on your mate. Your physiology will change to be most compatible with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blinked as that sank in “You said that my mate could be male or female? What happens if it’s… a girl?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur laughed “Well… then your body would change to accommodate procreation with a female.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s mouth dropped “Are you telling me that I would grow a…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A penis? Yes. You would” Fleur finished the statement when it became clear that Elsa was at a loss of words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blushed furiously. “Oh, that’s… um… okay… and what about them? Do they go through any changes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly. Again, it depends. If your mate is male then no anatomical changes will need to take place, as you can mate with a human male. If they are Veela female, then the more dominant of you would undergo the change to male anatomy and the other would bear the eggs. The most dramatic change would be if your mate is a human female. Not only would your body change, but so would hers, as her reproductive biology is not suited to lay eggs…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… are you telling me that I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hatched?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, all Veela are born from eggs.” Fleur stated very matter-of-fact, amused by Elsa’s shock. “May I continue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa slammed her mouth shut and listened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The changes will only happen once you both have accepted each other as mates and your bond begins to form. By the time your soul bond is complete, the changes will have finished so you both can reproduce.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s eyes were wide as she listened, trying very hard not to interrupt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once you have mated and an egg successfully fertilized, it will take about three months for the egg to develop internally. Once the egg has been laid, the two of you will share the task of incubation, which usually lasts about six months. Regardless of your mate’s gender or species, you both will develop soft downy feathers on your chests and stomach to help with keeping the egg warm as you incubate it. These feathers will fall out once your offspring has hatched.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow that part makes the most sense out of all this…” Elsa muttered. “So you mentioned something right after I awoke after my dawning, about my blood not being very diluted by breeding with humans. How would it affect my future child if I mated with a human?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, take me for instance. I am technically only quarter-Veela, but anyone with Veela in their blood is still Veela, just not as strong. She’s still in there, but it just means I had to work harder to access her. Given how long it took you in your dawning, my guess would be you are pureblood Veela or very close.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool, I guess…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just means you are very powerful.” Fleur nodded and paused a moment before continuing. “There is another matter I wish to discuss with you, related to what we are talking about. I reached out to my mother, who is leader of the French Veela clan, regarding your situation. She has offered to adopt you into our clan, so to speak, like an honorary clan member. You would have access to our support, protection, and resources, which could aid you in finding out what happened to your own clan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blinked “Oh, that’s not what I was expecting…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur nodded “Even though attitudes are shifting about mythical creatures, it’s not perfect. There’s a lot of fear out there still, and without a clan, you have virtually no protection. And another benefit would be that I would be your guardian to help you continue to navigate these changes and keep an eye on you while you are at Hogwarts. Even after you leave school, I would still like a sister to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… yeah that sounds good. So, what does that have to do with the mating process?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you must inform your clan leader as soon as you identify your mate. This has two purposes. First, if your mate rejects you, the clan will help erase the memory of what you are, thus keeping our secrets safe to the outside world. If your mate accepts you, then they will fall under the protection of the clan as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it. So in summary, once I find my mate I tell the clan and then we can start dating and eventually make eggs?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that is correct in a very small and simplified nut shell.” Fleur chuckled “In addition to the physical changes we have already discussed, a human mate will undergo some other changes as well. They will develop heightened senses, better than the standard human but not quite as good as yours. You might not realize it, but you have naturally perfect vision and impeccable hearing. They will also become more territorial of you, almost to a point of jealousy, if they perceive someone making a move on you before you’ve fully bonded. You will also experience these urges. Your Veela instinct is very protective and possessive of what is yours. Any perceived competition for your mate’s affection must be eliminated. Veela can be very insecure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa rubbed the back of her neck. “So, when you say I’ll be possessive and territorial of my mate, what do you mean? I won’t like, have an urge to pee on them, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur laughed softly “no, you’re not a Lycan... but you both will have a desire to mark each other as your own, even if you are not completely physically intimate or fully bonded yet. Love marks show others that you are both spoken for. Your first exchange of marks will begin the bonding process and any necessary physical changes will begin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blushed “what, like a hickey?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur nodded “that’s most common. Once you have fully bonded and mated, you both will become secure in your relationship. It’s how Hermione and I can be apart for such long periods of time while she’s on special projects for the Ministry. In the early stages of our relationship we were completely joined at the hip. I remember how much grief my sister gave me when I had to wear scarves all the time. Hermione was very, very thorough in letting the world knowI was hers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded “great... so I just need to find the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> person in the entire world who is immune to my thrall and then pray to the gods old and new that they don’t reject me? This isn’t very reassuring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s more than one person not affected by your thrall. Family members for instance or people who have absolutely no attraction to you in any way, though they might still be more willing to help you, just not in a romantic way. I just want to be honest and help to prepare you for what to expect if you do find them. But unfortunately it is possible for a Veela to go their life without finding their one.” Fleur shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa sighed “and here I was just dreading the idea of dating as a normal teenager... is there anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur shook her head “I think that pretty much covers it. I’ll let you know if I think of anything else. I’ll send my mother a note that you have accepted the offer to join our clan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa beamed “I’m just excited to meet others like me! Could you ask her to maybe look into a clan from some place called Arendelle? It’s something from my dawning vision. I don’t know if it’s even real, but perhaps it’s a clue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur nodded, “Of course, we look out for our own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa floated through the rest of winter break, practicing shifting into her Veela form in the dorm, taking advantage of the fact that Rapunzel had gone home and she had the room to herself. She wasn’t scared of her image. She felt bold, powerful. Confident. She finally had some answers and wasn’t scared. She embraced who and what she was and didn’t feel like holding it back anymore. She started styling her hair differently from her uptight bun, now sporting a messy French braid that draped over her shoulder. Even though no one was around, she walked confidently through the corridors, her head held high.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little fluff and angst.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You heard from Elsa at all over break?” Merida was eating pumpkin pasties on the train ride back to Hogwarts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna shook her head “I’m so worried. I’ve sent her letters but she never responded. She’s so damn stubborn! Like, she entirely shut me out! And Rapunzel said that she started coming back to the dorm super late, I don’t know how she hadn’t gotten detention for being out after curfew. Or maybe she does have detention, I dunno. Hell, she could have been running around the Forest and gotten herself bitten by a werewolf and I’d be none the wiser.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merida snorted “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>highly</span>
  </em>
  <span> doubt that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren looked over, suddenly interested in the conversation, recalling that she thought she had seen Elsa sneaking into the Forbidden Forest the night they decorated her bed with snitches. “You know, people who hide away tend to want to be left alone. I’m sure she’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so callous, Nattura. Can’t you see Anna is concerned?” Merida rolled her eyes and reached for a box of Bertie Botts Beans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna thought for a moment "Well, maybe you’re right. Elsa... she's kinda complicated. She acts all emotionless and icy and stuff, like things don't bother... But she takes everything to heart, even if she doesn’t show it.” Anna paused "I will seriously jinx either of you for repeating any of what I am about to say to anyone else... but I think she has an almost crippling fear of rejection, probably stemming from her insecurities about why she was adopted. Like, I'm okay with it, I know why I was there, but she doesn't... she was found as a baby. Just left alone in an old building. Like, whoever gave birth to her didn't even bother wrapping her up properly before dumping her! I think that’s why she tries so hard to be perfect all the time, like she has something to prove. That she is worthy... she has this idea in her head that she will never be enough. Can you imagine what that might make you feel if your own parents didn't think you were good enough for them and just left you to die?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, shit, that's deep." Merida blinked and a jelly bean fell out of her open mouth. "I didn't know you were adopted... cuz like, the red hair, you know?" She tried to lighten the mood a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna nodded "Neither of you could have known. It's not like it's something we advertise. And I didn't say any of that to make you feel bad, I just... wanted to help you see where she's coming from. But if she's being a prat, yeah, you have my full permission to be an arse back…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren sighed “perhaps I was a little harsh...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna quietly nodded her head in agreement “Could you maybe just try? Or at least try to curb the unprovoked glared and the sneering when you so much as hear her name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren nodded “yeah, okay... I’ll back off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merida looked between them, smiling “oi! Unrelated, I hear the first quidditch match of the new term is against Ravenclaw! I can’t wait to get back out on the pitch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we are gonna crush them!” Anna grinned, eager for a topic change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio discussed quidditch strategy and whatever random tangent Merida went on for the rest of the ride to Hogsmeade Village and up to the castle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna hurried into the Great Hall for dinner, taking a seat next to Merida, instantly piling her plate high with chicken wings and shepherd's pie. “Oh, I missed Hogwarts food. Like, I love my dads, but some people were just not meant to cook,” she groaned as she took a big bite. Her eyes darted over to Ravenclaw table, feeling a little disheartened to not see the familiar platinum blonde bun. “I guess nothing really changed over break…” she muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheer up, Anna, I’m sure she’s fine… I mean, she has to eat some time, right? Maybe she’s just late?” Merida suggested before scooping some peas onto her plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still no sign of her?” Honeymaren sat down across from the redheads “I see Rapunzel is back, maybe we can ask her later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… that’s probably a good idea.” Anna looked down at her plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the Great Hall went abnormally quiet. Anna looked up from her plate and glanced around. It did not take her long to realize what everyone was staring at. She dropped the chicken wing in her hand in shock. She watched as Elsa strode confidently into the Great Hall and took a seat at the Ravenclaw table next to Rapunzel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When the hell did your sister get so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I mean she was always pretty... but holy shit... she's like a whole different person!" Merida openly ogled at the blonde, along with practically everyone else in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren just rolled her eyes and went back to her food "You have no shame, do you, Dunbroch?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really, Merida?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> That's my sister!" Anna smacked Merida on the shoulder "At least Maren has some sense of dignity and isn’t drooling like a baby!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh. It's gross." Honeymaren huffed, annoyed that everyone was staring. "I don't see what the big deal is. So she styled her hair differently. Big deal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's not gross, she's beautiful!" Merida countered, still drooling a little "Like, her hair is perfect, I love that new style! And she just looks so confident, not like she's trying to hide behind her books! Confidence is sexy! And is it just me or are her eyes even more sparkly? Like, she just exudes hotness!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"La la la... </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> my sister..." Anna groaned, covering her ears "Like, I'm glad that she seems so happy and all but must you be so crass?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t really look like she has self confidence issues any more…” Honeymaren hunched over her food, glad that she was facing away from the Ravenclaws, but that meant she had to watch Merida miss her mouth several times as she tried to eat, her peas falling all over the place. She couldn't deny that Elsa looked very different, more because of her demeanor and the way she was holding herself, rather than a physical change. She looked calm, at peace. Like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "I think I'm done." she announced and pushed her plate away. "I'll see you guys later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna shook her head "I'm coming, I think I suddenly lost my appetite." As she stood up she saw Elsa's eyes flash over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anna, wait!" Elsa called, hurrying to get up from the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You go ahead, Maren, I think my sister and I have some talking to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren shrugged "Yeah, suit yourself. Have fun with all that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anna, please, wait!" Elsa hurried down the corridor after the redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna spun around and glared at her "What, Elsa?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you? Did you have a good break?" Elsa smiled softly, small talk was not a strength of hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine." Anna responded simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anna, please... I just want to talk." Elsa pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> you want to talk?" Anna scoffed "You shut me out for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You don’t get to just waltz back in like nothing happened! You hurt me, Elsa. I’ve always been there for you and you wouldn’t even tell me what was wrong! We promised each other to never lie or keep anything from each other!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa paused, her mouth slightly agape as she listened to her sister yell at her "I'm so sorry, Anna. I wanted to tell you, I really did... but I couldn't. I was going through something and I was scared that I might accidentally hurt you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine" Anna crossed her arms over her chest "I'm listening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not here. Come to my room." Elsa turned toward Ravenclaw tower, gently holding Anna's elbow, just in case the redhead changed her mind and decided to make a run for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once in the safety of her room, Elsa cast several charms to soundproof the area and deter anyone from coming in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, we're here. Start talking." Anna huffed and sat down on Elsa's bed. "What were you going through that was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> secret you couldn't even trust your own sister?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will be easier to show you. But you need to promise me you don't breathe a word about this to anyone, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure, I promise." Anna rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm serious, Anna! I had to get special permission to tell you. If you tell anyone it puts us both at risk." Elsa responded sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Special permission” Anna scoffed, then noting her sister’s expression her face dropped "Oh, shit, you're like, really serious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded and pulled off her outer robes. "I'm dead serious. Now, this is probably going to be scary for you, but just know I'm still me, okay? I will never hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna was extremely confused but she sat quietly as her sister stripped down to her underclothes. Her eyes widened when she saw Elsa's icy blue eyes suddenly flash a brilliant violet color and in seconds her sister's form shifted in front of her. She looked at the white armored skin, scaled limbs that ended in sharp talons, feather-like hair but all she saw was her sister standing before her. "Oh, Elsa..." she whispered quietly. She tentatively stood up and took a step toward her sister, her hand outstretched. The Veela watched her closely with unblinking eyes but did not move. She moved slowly, taking small steps until her hand was just a few inches away from the deadly beak. She held her nerve as she saw the Veela close its eyes and lean forward, closing the distance between them, gently pressing its cheek against the palm of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair stayed frozen in place like this for several minutes, neither making a sound. Finally Elsa took a step back and shifted back into her human form, quickly grabbing her robes. "So..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna flung her arms around Elsa and hugged her tight. There were no words needed for her to express her unconditional love for her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa smiled and melted into Anna's hug "Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For what?" Anna murmured</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For not being afraid of me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're my sister, of course I am not afraid of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa smiled softly “ I didn’t know when my first shift was going to be and I would have been a danger to you and I wasn’t willing to risk your safety. That’s why I pushed you away. Oh, but a weird outcome of this is that I know when my actual birthday is! Apparently December 21!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? That’s what you are focusing on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Had to try to lighten the mood some how.” Elsa chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just hurts me to think you had to go through this all alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't alone. I had help. Lots of help…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professor Delacour?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa just simply nodded "But you cannot tell anyone about either of us, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna nodded and pulled away, "It's not my secret to share."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously, what would I do without you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll always have me! And I get that this stuff is like, really secret, so I promise that if you ever have something you can't tell me, I will listen. But I hope you know you can always count on me, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, sis. I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, too." Anna grinned and hugged her again "So, can I ask, what exactly..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a Veela." Elsa stated as nonchalantly as if she were telling Anna the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's cool. And you can just shift like that? Like, any time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much!” Elsa nodded "And it's also why people turn into drooling messes around me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blargh, yeah... Dunbroch is like, the literal worst! I had to smack her several times at dinner." Anna laughed. “So, what can you tell me about your Veela-ness?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa thought a moment "Not much else, unfortunately. Veela secrets are closely guarded. Just know that I am safe and Professor Delacour is keeping an eye out for me. I'm going to de-spell the room, I think that Raps should be getting done with dinner soon and will probably be wondering why she is locked out of her own room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna nodded and pantomimed zipping her mouth shut and throwing away the key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa rolled her eyes at Anna's antics as she removed the enchantments. "Thanks, again, sis."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I think I've laid the necessary foundations and background (some more will be added here and there as necessary) and it is time for the disaster, angst, and drama to begin. Brace yourselves, you've been warned. Also, I will be posting almost daily now, I'm about mid-way through ch12... All you need to know from here on out is Elsa is your classic useless disaster lesbian and feelings are hard.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elsa couldn’t be happier for classes to start again and quickly fell into a smooth rhythm. It helped that now she finally felt in control of her magic and was able to get a solid night of sleep. She was excelling in her classes again. Several of her professors actually made comments to her about a noticeable difference in her performance from the prior term. She spent her evenings either at Quidditch practice or in the library studying. She liked having a break from people staring at her all the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first Saturday in February was cold and dreary, Elsa cast a quick warming spell on her Quidditch robes before setting off toward the pitch. She was expecting it to be a tough game, Gryffindor was their main competition this year. Plus it was a matter of pride. Gryffindor beat them in the House Cup last year and she was determined to get a win over Anna this time, just to get the gloating to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later and the match was in full swing, Elsa stayed up high to get the best vantage point but the rain had started to fall harder and it was making it difficult to see. Fortunately for her she was also far enough away that her thrall didn’t seem to have any effect on the players below, so it gave her an idea of her thrall’s range.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She caught a glimpse of something shiny by the Ravenclaw goal posts and she took off like a shot, hoping to catch the snitch and end this misery. Her warming spell had long worn off and she was quickly discovering that her Veela did not like being cold and wet, it had been urging her to seek a warm, dry place the whole game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ducked and wove through the other players, having to barrel roll to avoid a bludger, probably from her sister. As she got closer she was certain it was the snitch and by some miracle it hadn’t flown off yet. She leaned forward, flying at top speed. She reached out and snatched the tiny golden orb right out of the air as she soared by the center goalpost, holding it high over her head as she pulled her broom around to make a wide u-turn and fly back toward the center of the pitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she came back around, Elsa flew past the Gryffindor team and her eyes flicked over and for a split second icy blue met chocolate brown and she felt like the world had stopped around her, all she could see was Honeymaren’s face in her mind. She felt like she was falling. Falling... Falling... And then everything went black as her body rocked with the impact of hitting the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The action stopped as soon as Madame Hooch blew the whistle and Eugene’s voice excitedly provided commentary for the game. He was raving that Elsa had caught the snitch against all odds, in the most difficult of situations and somehow still looked great doing it. Honeymaren rolled her eyes as she listened to him gush about the blonde girl, voicing his opinions for all the school to hear. Usually she would be laughing when someone made a fool of themselves for the public but it seemed that he was just saying what everyone else was thinking. She couldn’t deny that she agreed with some of his observations. Most of his observations, if she was being honest with herself. But it annoyed her how open others were with their attraction to Elsa. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have no shot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought bitterly as she hovered on her broom with her teammates, waiting for the Ravenclaws to finish their quick victory lap and then come shake hands and all that good sportsman-like crap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> expecting was to see Elsa fly by her, suddenly looking like a deer in the headlights as she craned her head around to stare at her. She looked down at her robes, suddenly self conscious about her appearance. When she looked up again she gasped as she watched Elsa plummeting through the air, hit the ground and bounce gracefully across the grass below. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could anyone make falling off a broom look graceful?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She heard the crowd utter a collective gasp and then Anna streak down toward her sister. She quickly followed suit, along with the 11 other players on the field, a huddle of blue and red formed around the still body on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just back up, everyone! She’s still breathing, we need to get her to the hospital wing!” Anna screamed “Nattura! Please, help me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This caused a slight uproar among the other students, all seemed more than willing to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, why me?” Honeymaren scoffed. She wasn’t unwilling but it just caught her by surprise. “I mean, Dunbroch is way stronger than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but I can’t trust Dunbroch not to cop a feel while carrying her. At least I trust you. You pretty much hate her. So I know she’s safe from wandering hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi! I would ne’er!” Merida protested at first, her Scottish accent getting thicker, but then she closed her mouth admitting defeat and that maybe Anna had a fair point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re gonna take a shot at her, at least do it while she’s conscious. And let me know in advance so I can take a picture to record you getting slapped in the face.” Honeymaren chuckled and looped one of Elsa’s limp arms around her neck. She waited until Anna was in position and together they lifted her up, carrying her between them toward the hospital wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And someone get her broom!” Anna shouted back to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She looked around at the bright light reflecting off the pristine white walls of the hospital wing “what happened?” She croaked, her voice harsh and raspy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good! You’re awake!” Anna looked up from the foot of the bed where she had been sleeping, waiting for Elsa to recover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna?” Elsa moaned quietly, holding her hand out for her sister, who instantly took it and squeezed gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one and only.” Anna chuckled, trying to lighten the mood “Elsa, what happened? One minute you were fine and the next you were cartwheeling through the air like a rag doll!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blinked as she tried to recall the last moments she was aware of “I caught the snitch... was flying... and then...” she stopped abruptly “shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, care to share?” Anna raised an eyebrow, her concern growing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She saw her one.” A soft French accent drifted through the privacy screen. Fleur entered the enclosed area “I assume you’ve told her what you are, Elsa?” Her student only nodded quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her one?” Anna looked between the two women “one what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her mate. The one her Veela recognizes as its equal.” Fleur said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa groaned and flopped back on the firm, sterile pillows “and she’s like, the one person who hates me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna laughed “Nattura? Oh my god! This is brilliant. My sister has a crush on the one person in school who doesn’t have any interest in her! That’s why I picked her to help me bring you here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s eyes opened wide “wait... she helped bring me here? She helped me?” Her Veela was soaring at the thought of her mate trying to keep her safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not so simple, Anna. It might sound funny and ironic, but this is not a laughing matter.” Fleur shook her head “a Veela has one true pairing in this world. It’s not like humans who can fall in and out of love and lust easily. To be rejected means your sister will never be truly happy. Her soul will never bond with that of her mate’s and unlock their true potential together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I mean, there’s still hope!” Elsa interjected “I mean, she doesn’t like me, but like, I haven’t been fully rejected either! Maybe I can change her mind about me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna sobered at Fleur’s words “why didn’t she realize what Honeymaren was to her until just now? They’ve pretty much  been rivals at best since the first day they met! It’s been years!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Elsa’s Veela wasn’t fully awake back then.” Fleur responded simply then turned to Elsa “I will inform the clan of what has transpired, Elsa. You need to rest now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa groaned, this time out of actual pain, and on cue Madame Pomfrey came bustling in, shooing Fleur and Anna away so she could tend to her patient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa had to remain in the hospital wing for several more days. Madame Pomfrey could heal the broken bone in her arm in a heartbeat but there wasn't much she could do for the damage to her internal organs. She was surprised that she had come out of the incident so unscathed, but Fleur had explained it was because her body was more resilient to physical harm than regular humans. Another Veela perk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was surprised when the privacy screen had been drawn back to see a giant pile of candy, trinkets, and get well cards. "Gifts from your admirers" Madame Pomfrey scoffed as she delivered another load. It seemed that everyone in school was worried about her. Everyone except the one that Elsa cared about. But at least reading the cards gave her something to do, even though she knew the feelings weren't real and were just a byproduct of her thrall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time she finished reading all of her letters, she had several dozen requests for a date, enough bad poetry to last a lifetime, countless offers to 'kiss her and make it better' and even a brave yet anonymous marriage proposal. She tossed the last card aside and laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She heard the hospital door open but didn't bother to look, assuming it was Madame Pomfrey again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some stunt you pulled on the pitch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa's eyes shot open when she heard Honeymaren's voice from the foot of her bed. She sat up quickly, not particularly caring that all she was wearing was a flimsy hospital gown. Instantly her Veela started getting excited, her mate had come to check on her! ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine’</span>
  </em>
  <span> it chanted loudly in her mind, rather distracting. All she could do was nod like an idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So... uh, yeah... I just wanted to see if you were okay and to bring you your potions homework. I guess Anna told Madame Pomfrey that I was allowed to visit. The woman is sitting out there like a watchdog!" Honeymaren's eyes drifted over to the pile of gifts "I guess now I can see why," she scoffed bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa just stared. Her Veela was screaming at her to say something to her mate. She opened and closed her mouth several times but no words were coming out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay well, I’m gonna go, then…” Honeymaren set the potions book down at Elsa’s feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded, not really hearing what Honeymaren was actually saying, just enjoying the way her voice sounded. Her mate was </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her! Her eyes widened when she saw the other girl turn to go and stared a little too aggressively at her backside before she realized what Honeymaren was actually doing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, she's leaving! Say something you idiot!</span>
  </em>
  <span> her Veela was screeching now. "Thank you!" she called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren had reached the door and turned to look back when she heard Elsa "Yeah, sure, no problem," she shrugged and disappeared through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa stared at the door before collapsing on the hospital bed with a loud groan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh! How on earth would she be able to convince Honeymaren that she was worthy of being her mate when she couldn’t even speak to her?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa was glad to be released from the hospital and had decided it was her mission to find Honeymaren and talk with her. A task easier said than done, because as soon as she stepped foot into the corridors she was met by waves of concerned peers. She could barely make it three feet before getting stopped by someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>GO AWAY!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her Veela screamed, its patience being pushed to its limits. All these mortals were standing between her and her mate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa wasn't sure if it was her or her Veela's frustration that caused the other students to react, but suddenly everyone stepped away from her, moving away from the center of the corridor toward the walls to make a clear path. She wasn't about to stop and question it, instead she just strode on through. Behind her the students all shuffled back to their original locations, looking slightly bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite finally being able to walk through the hallways in peace, the task of finding Honeymaren was proving to be formidable indeed. There were literally hundreds of places she could be, and since she wasn't in any pressing danger, her Veela's tracking instincts were next to useless. Not that she wanted Honeymaren to be in some life threatening situation, of course, but it would have made finding her much easier. Deciding it was better to just let things happen organically, Elsa did her best to fall back into her regular daily rhythm and tried her best to ignore her inner thoughts and not be a complete creep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mare! Woulda be too much trouble to ask ya to take my book back to the library tonight? You mentioned you were gonna do some reading there later!” Merida asked innocently when she saw Honeymaren join her and Anna at the breakfast table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren nodded, "Sure thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bonnie! You’re the best!” Merida clapped her on the back and grabbed a croissant. She looked over at Anna, who was busy stuffing her face with chocolate filled croissants "Jesus woman, one at a time, you're gonna choke yourself!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren snorted and nudged Anna playfully, "How many have you had now, six? I mean, no judging, more impressed than anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna shrugged and made a rude hand gesture at them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren smirked and finished off her breakfast, "Where's that book, Merida? I'll grab it between classes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I left it on my bed, it's the one about mythical creatures in the area. I coulda sworn I saw a will o' the wisp when I was home last summer!" Merida nodded, drinking her pumpkin juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren grinned, "So, did the book prove you right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Inconclusive." Merida shook her head "Guess I'll just have to look again next summer, eh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren nodded, grabbing a piece of toast for the road, "Let us know. I'm gonna head to Potions and see if I can get a head start, I'll see you guys there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Later!" Anna waved, her voice muffled, crumbs spewing a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren snickered and got up, heading to class. She scooped up Merida's book later in the day and after classes, headed to the library for some peace and quiet (which could not be found in the Gryffindor tower, ever).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa had curled up in her little corner of the library, away from the prying eyes of her classmates. She was here almost every night, just wanting to get away from it all. It also helped her get her mind off of a certain brunette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren turned in Merida's book and headed for her usual table, frowning when she saw it occupied. She hesitated, looking around for somewhere else to sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa looked up from her book when she heard someone approaching her corner, then lifted the book higher to hide behind the text when she saw who it was. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest and her palms started to sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren turned away and looked around, but there were groups studying together at every other table. Hesitantly, she sat down at the far end of Elsa's table, as far as she could get from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa groaned to herself when she heard the chair scraping across the floor as Honeymaren sat down. She was ecstatic that Honeymaren was there but she had been caught off guard and wasn’t sure of what to say. She gripped her book tighter and buried her face between the pages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren huffed and shot a glare in her direction. "Just pretend I'm not here. I'll be doing the same." She pulled out her own book and hid behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa bristled and read quietly for a few minutes but her anger and hurt was starting to grow at the thought of being rejected by her mate without even being given a chance. Her Veela had identified Honeymaren as her one so clearly she thought Honeymaren was good for her. So why wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> good enough for Honeymaren? She was smart, pretty, good at flying, right? Other people liked her, even though she knew it was just the thrall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But still!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Finally she couldn’t hold it in anymore and she dropped her book flat on the table and glared at the brunette "Okay, what is your problem with me!?" she hissed, trying not to raise her voice and bring down the wrath of Madame Pince on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren lowered her book, scowling. "What, is it illegal for someone to not like you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa opened her mouth and closed it again "Well... no, but I just don't know what I did to make you not like me so much!" She huffed and picked up her book again "Whatever, I don't even know why I care what you think. You're so rude." ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you saying these things? Apologize right now! Say you didn’t mean it!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>her Veela screamed internally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren scoffed, "Really? Just because I'm not head over heels amazed by you, I'm rude? I just am not a big fan, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You’ve been sneering at me for the past four years, as if my existence offends you! And don't deny it, I've seen you do it." Elsa glared "Fine." she shifted her body to turn away from Honeymaren. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren rolled her eyes, "If you really must know, it's because you act like this. Like it's some big privilege to be in your presence and how dare I not be happy to be basking in the glory of a Weasley-Krum... Okay? That's it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never claimed it was! You never even gave me a real chance!" Elsa turned and looked at Honeymaren over her shoulder. "You know what, fine. If my presence is so offensive to you then I'll just go." She slammed her book closed and shoved it in her satchel, stalking away, trying not to let her angry tears fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren sighed, shaking her head. She actually felt a little bad, but Elsa had demanded she know why she didn't like her, hadn't she?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna was sitting on Merida's bed, waiting for Honeymaren to come back from the library. They were playing a game that involved betting Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans as betting currency and the loser had to eat all of the beans on the table. Needless to say, the pile was huge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merida looked up "Hey, did you return my book?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren grumbled as she set down her bag. "Yeah. And sorry Anna, I think I made your sister cry... I didn't mean to, for the record!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna looked up from the game "You what? What did you say to her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren sighed, "She demanded to know why I didn't like her! So I... Told her the truth. Should I not have done that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s fine. My sister can be a bit of a numbskull, I’ll talk with her if you want. You shouldn’t feel bad for speaking your mind. In fact, I think in a way Elsa will eventually appreciate knowing that you aren’t just wrapped around her finger like some people.” she gestured to Merida, who flipped her a single finger. “People make bad choices or say the wrong things when they’re mad or scared or stressed. Seriously, don’t lose sleep over it. But if you are worried, maybe just try to be patient and understanding with her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren nodded, "Yeah, you’re right. I guess I can at least try. I mean, she hasn't really done anything wrong, you know? I just... it bugs me that everyone thinks she just walks on water and stuff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's fair. Imagine trying to grow up with her as a sister!" Anna shrugged and turned back to her game with Merida "You want in on the next game?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It might be a while, this one is about to have to eat all those beans!" Merida exclaimed as she played her last move, winning the game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn it. A bet is a bet." Anna groaned and picked up a bean, licking it "Blargh, I think this is shoe polish!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How would you know what shoe polish tastes like?" Merida laughed and flopped down on the bed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Misunderstandings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Several weeks had passed since the encounter in the library and Honeymaren did her best to avoid the platinum blonde. But it seemed that no matter where she went, she would catch glimpses of a blonde braid down the corridor or icy blue eyes peering around a corner. It was getting... strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa was struggling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was trying to give Honeymaren space, but she couldn't help it. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be close. She was trying to think of ways to get Honeymaren’s attention without being too obvious. She decided that her best chance was to talk with Anna for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So... what should I do!?” Elsa whined “I mean, I really screwed up at the library and she probably thinks I hate her and stuff... I was just angry and my stupid Veela was talking and confusing me and ughhhhh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can try to get her something she likes, like a peace offering? I can help, I mean, we’ve been roommates for years...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa shook her head “I can do it!” She insisted </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you come to me? Just to complain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa glared at Anna and huffed “no... maybe? I don’t know! I’m not good at this!” She flopped down “okay yeah, fine... I need help, okay?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna cringed “wow. That was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>painful</span>
  </em>
  <span> to watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa threw a pillow at her “will you help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’ll help you, silly! It’s not every day my sister had a crush on someone!” Anna squealed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a loud thump and both girls sat up and looked at the direction the noise came from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s heart dropped when she saw Honeymaren standing in the doorway, her book bag now on the ground. She was clenching her fists and quickly stormed away before anything could be said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa jumped up to stop her but was tackled by Anna “let her go. This is good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can this possibly be good?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because now she knows you’re interested in someone! You just need to show her that it’s her! Or better yet! Make her jealous!” Anna grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa looked doubtful “I don’t know about that... I can’t just pretend to like someone else...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna wiggled her eyebrows “nah, it’s easy! The more she thinks you don’t want her the more she will want you! It’s like, science or something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But leading someone on and making them think I’m interested in them? That’s no better than lying and not fair to anyone!” Elsa challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, this is the time that people mess around and relationships start and end in a heartbeat. No big deal.” Anna offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa shook her head “I still don’t think that’s a good idea. I think I’ll ask around for a second opinion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna dramatically put her hand on her heart and feigned being hurt “you don’t trust your own sister’s advice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa raised an eyebrow “I’m just getting multiple perspectives. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the one who said it was science, right? One data point does not make the theory hold water.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa made her way back to her room, glad to see Rapunzel was there playing hide and seek with Pascal “hey Raps, can I ask your advice on something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel looked up with a big smile “yeah of course!” She sat up on her bed and looked at Elsa attentively “what’s on your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I’m asking you this... I was talking with Anna about it already but like, I can’t really get anything useful from her... Have you ever liked someone?” Elsa blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel’s eyes widened suddenly, a thick blush forming on her cheeks. Her heart was racing and her palms were getting clammy. She had been crushing on Anna for the last two years and had thought she had been subtle about it. How could Elsa, who was denser than lead when it came to feelings and emotions, have found out? And now she was suddenly asking her cryptic questions about her crush, </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span> having talked with Anna? “Oh... right... about that... I didn’t want to make things awkward for you... I promise I would have talked to you first before I made any move or anything... I just... cuz you’re my roommate and she’s your sister!” Rapunzel blurted out, hiding her face in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blinked. That was definitely not what she was expecting Rapunzel to say. “Wait a second... you’re telling me that you like </span>
  <em>
    <span>my sister?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers parted slightly to reveal an emerald eye between them as Rapunzel nodded slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa chuckled "Well, that's cool... I'm good with it, but if you hurt her, I will seriously jinx you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel looked up, removing her hands "Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not? You're my best friend and she's my sister, and I know you both and I think you guys would be pretty good together." Elsa smiled "So, how are you going to let her know you're interested in her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I was thinking of making her brownies? She likes chocolate almost as much as you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa frowned, she was not very good at baking. "That's it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean 'that's it'? I thought it would be sweet! Literally! Fine, you don't think it's enough..." Rapunzel frowned slightly "maybe you're right... Okay, I'll write her a poem to go with it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So... if I wanted to get someone's attention, you think I should bake them something and write them poetry?" Elsa asked, trying to remain neutral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's clearly what I'd do!" Rapunzel chirped happily, lost in her thoughts about making Anna brownies. A playful smirk spread across her face "So... you gonna tell me who you're crushing on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa tossed a pillow at her "No, nosy! I don't have a crush on anyone! I was just wondering for... the future. You know... if it ever happens."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, El... We don't have to talk about it if you're not ready." Rapunzel giggled "So, wanna help me make some brownies?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded quickly, also making mental notes of how to bake treats. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Flour, eggs, sugar, salt, baking soda, butter... easy, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn it!" Elsa cursed loudly one night. It turned out that baking was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> as easy as Rapunzel had made it look. She had tried multiple times to bake a simple batch of chocolate chip cookies for Honeymaren and each time they turned out horribly. The elves that were employed in the kitchen (thanks to Hermione's endless rampage for house elf rights) had offered multiple times to assist her but she had refused out of spite and general stubbornness. After her fifth attempt she relented and asked for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning she waited for Anna behind a statue outside the entrance to Gryffindor common room, a batch of cookies (that she could take absolutely no credit for) tucked neatly inside a little tin, wrapped up with a pretty bow. "Here!" She quickly shoved the tin into her sister's hands "Just make sure they get on her bed, please," she whispered, then darted off before anyone could see her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren had a bad day, though by all rights she had no idea why it had been bad. She had gone to class, eaten her meals, then finished her night in the library to do her homework. All things she did every other day, nothing out of the ordinary. And maybe that's why it was a bad day, a distinct lack of anything out of the ordinary. She would never admit it, but she liked seeing her little surprise sightings of Elsa looking at her in the halls. Even if it was just a coincidence and there was virtually no reason for her to believe that Elsa would actually be looking for her. Especially given the way they had yelled at each other in the library. But it made her feel special. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Noticed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But today there had been no hint of the blonde anywhere. She huffed as she trudged back to Gryffindor tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she got to her room she heard Anna yelling, probably at Merida. She sighed and pushed the door open, tilting her head at the scene in front of her. Merida was sitting on her bed, an empty tin sitting next to her, Anna was yelling about cookies and not for her. Merida just looked up at the other redhead with a guilty expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, am I interrupting something here?" Honeymaren joked and dumped her bag by the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, Merida, you get to tell her what you did!" Anna huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Mare, I got curious and then I tried one and they were so good I couldn't stop!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Care to elaborate?" Honeymaren walked over to her bed and sat next to Merida, looking at the empty tin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone left chocolate cookies for you. I thought they were for the three of us, because there wasn't a note saying who they were for or who they were from!" Merida insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren raised an eyebrow "Someone left cookies... </span>
  <em>
    <span>for me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna nodded, wiggling her eyebrows "Yeah, guess you have a secret admirer, huh? You little heartbreaker!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren scoffed "As if... but thanks for trying to pep me up. How do you know they were even for me and not the group of us like Merida thought?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna hummed and wavered a little "Uh, because they were on </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren smiled to herself and pushed Merida away, tossing the tin at her. Someone was interested in her? Her heart fluttered at the idea. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But who?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> "Whatever, if they wanted to show they were interested in me, they could at least have said who left the cookies in the first place! I'm going to bed now, if you don't mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa was banging her head on her desk in the empty classroom as Anna filled her in on the cookie fiasco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why the hell didn't you say they were from you!? You're so dense that it hurts!" Anna scolded her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I know! I just... ughhh!" Elsa groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what are you going to do now?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa looked up "I... well I was talking with Belle... she said I should try to find things that we both like doing and like, go from there? But aside from Quidditch I don't really know what she likes. Other than the library. We've run into each other there a few times, but I usually hide… and the last time I saw her there I said she was rude..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are such a disaster gay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." Elsa sighed, feeling defeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren was in the library studying after dinner. She had asked around if anyone had seen someone deliver the cookies to her but her investigation came up empty. She decided not to worry about it, as there had been no other attempt at contact for a few weeks and she wasn't going to allow herself to get worked up over nothing. She sat at her usual table, writing her charms essay, when she heard a rustling nearby and looked up, surprised to see Elsa standing there awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nattura" Elsa said stiffly "Fancy seeing you here tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren raised an eyebrow at her "Uh, yeah, it's kinda a public space."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you working on?" Elsa tilted her chin forward, trying to read Honeymaren's parchment. “Oh, the charms essay? I enjoyed writing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you come here just to gloat about having finished your homework or can I help you with something?" Honeymaren responded coolly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no... I just... came for a book." Elsa blushed and reached out and grabbed a random book off the shelf. "There it is!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren chuckled when she saw the title "Oh... interested in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Flesh Eating Trees of the World</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Looks like a real page turner, that one. I didn’t know you cared so much about Herbology."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa turned a deep shade of red "Yeah, so what? It's interesting!" she huffed and stormed off.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anna, you're a good sister and all, but your advice was horrible.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. End of Semester</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The end of term was drawing near and Elsa was getting slightly desperate. She had been so busy with studying for her OWL exams and quidditch practice that she barely had any time to think about Honeymaren and her opportunities to talk were slipping away. In the rare instance that she did find herself in a place where she could try to even get close to Honeymaren, the results had been disastrous at best. To make matters worse, her Veela was starting to try to take control of the situation and kept offering unsolicited advice, so even when she had the opportunity to have a proper conversation she would get flustered trying to filter out who was talking to her. One time she had told her Veela to shut up, thinking she was saying it in her mind and in fact had said it out loud. Honeymaren didn't stay around long enough for her to explain herself and she couldn't blame her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa was sitting and having tea with Fleur one Saturday. She felt nervous and jittery and it wasn’t because exams were next week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur sipped her tea “you seem... distant. Anything you wish to discuss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa shook her head and stared at her untouched cup of tea. “Just stressed about everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur furrowed her brow “well, I heard from my mother. They were able to follow up on that lead you had about a clan from Arendelle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa looked up. She had been so worried about everything else in her life that she had entirely forgotten about that “oh? What did she find? Is it real? Is that where I’m from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes... and I’m afraid that what you were told is true... There was once a Veela clan in Norway. Arendelle was their name for themselves before the country was established. They... they were killed during the Great War. The Dark Lord’s forces were hunting mythical creatures and muggleborns as well as sympathizers because in their eyes only pure blood wizards were worthy of possessing magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa felt a burning rage building up inside her, even though she knew there was nothing she could do, she wanted to see those people suffer. Her eyes flashed violet, then red as her Veela instincts started to take control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elsa, calm down. Breathe. I know you’re angry and hurting but don’t give into the darkness. Nothing good ever comes from seeking revenge” Fleur coaxed her to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded and closed her eyes, clenching and unclenching her fists. “Okay... I’m in control. What else did they find out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The clan leader was called Idara. She would have been the clan matriarch, and most likely your grandmother. She had one daughter, Iduna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa closed her eyes tight, trying to hold back her tears. “My mother?” She spoke quietly, opening her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur simply nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa sat there quietly, processing everything. She had some more answers, more than she ever imagined, actually, and yet she felt a gaping hole in her chest. “In my dawning, my mother... Iduna...” it felt weird saying her mother’s name for the first time “she said something about reclaiming our land and starting the clan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is possible, though it will be difficult. I am not too familiar with the Norwegian Ministry of Magic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did they target my clan? I mean, you said there are Veela clans all over, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have very good connections with the French governments, both wizarding and non magical, though the latter doesn’t know what we are, they just consider us a powerful organization. And the French Ministry has a very different outlook on magical creatures than some of the other governments. The British are much more conservative in their treatment of magical creatures, still viewing most as second class below wizards and witches. The French are much more open and accepting..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded “I see... thank you for telling me all this.” She stared at her tea. It had gone cold. “I haven’t told her...” she admitted quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah... now your mood makes more sense” Fleur snorted softly “why not? Do you like causing yourself pain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’ve tried! Many times actually... it just... it always goes wrong. She still looks at me like my very presence offends her, though after some of our recent interactions I can’t really blame her. I’m always saying the wrong things. And I can feel my Veela is getting frustrated. Which makes me frustrated. And it’s an endless cycle! I’m hopeless!” Elsa ranted. “Not to mention just trying to get through school and exams! There’s so much going on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur laughed, earning an icy glare from her pupil “I’m sorry, I know it’s not funny... you need to tell her before it’s too late. That feeling you’re getting from your Veela will only get worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded “I tried asking Anna for help but she doesn’t give very good advice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just be honest, be yourself.” Fleur shrugged. “She might surprise you. When I first met Hermione she thought I was an arrogant and pompous ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my defense, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> being an arrogant and pompous ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa turned around quickly in her chair, shocked to see Hermione Delacour walking through the classroom. Her mouth hung open slightly, she had heard tales of the great battle and knew that Hermione had played a key role in the fall of the Dark Lord. As had Fleur.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ma petite lion!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Fleur exclaimed and hurried over to Hermione, hugging her tight “I thought you were away on ministry business for another month!” She peppered the curly haired witch with soft kisses wherever her lips could reach, completely forgetting they were not alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione chuckled and pulled away, “dear, your student...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh merde!</span>
  </em>
  <span> my apologies, to you both that was so rude of me. Here I am forgetting my manners. Elsa, this is Hermione Delacour, my wife. Hermione, this is Elsa Weasley-Krum.” Fleur made quick introductions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled and offered her hand, which Elsa shook excitedly, trying very hard not to fangirl. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Elsa. I’m good friends with your uncle Ron. Please send Charlie my regards when you see him again.” She turned back to her wife “and to answer your question, I am here on behalf of the Ministry, recruiting for summer interns among the 6th and 7th years. Will you be applying, Elsa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa shook her head “No… I’m just 5th year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pity, Fleur tells me you are rather gifted. Perhaps next year then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blushed, but her Veela was practically flying from receiving such high praise. “Thank you, I try my best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur grinned and held Hermione close “yes, Elsa is exceptionally bright. Not only does she receive top marks, she is a very talented Seeker. And she had no idea she was even Veela until this year but still passed her dawning with just a few months of training. I am certain we can expect great things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione nodded “that is incredible! I met Fleur after her dawning but from what I hear it is a most difficult time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As my one, Hermione is aware of all those closely guarded Veela secrets.” Fleur explained when she saw Elsa’s confused expression as to why Hermione knew about the dawning in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa smiled but she couldn’t help but feel a little jealous of how comfortable the two older women were with each other. How easy they made it look. She hoped that one day perhaps she and Honeymaren might have a love like this. “I think I’ll go, Professor. I need to study and I don’t want to take away from your time together. It was wonderful to meet you.” She quickly gathered her things and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa spent the last bit of her weekend in her room studying for her OWLs. Usually she loved studying, but she also had to worry about the Quidditch championship the following weekend. To make matters worse, they would be facing off against Gryffindor again and she was determined not to repeat making a fool of herself in front of the entire school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow... those exams were brutal!" Merida complained loudly as she fell onto Anna’s bed Friday afternoon. "If this is the last time I see you guys because I flunked out, well, we had a hell of a run!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna rolled over on her side and grinned at her friend and honorary roommate "They wouldn't have been so bad if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> tried to study, Mer..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just glad they are done!" Honeymaren chuckled as she sat on her bed and loosened up her tie. "And tomorrow we can celebrate by kicking some Ravenclaw ass, what do you say to that?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's probably the one thing that will get me out of this bed." Merida murmured into her pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna turned onto her other side and looked at Honeymaren "So, you figure out who your admirer is yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren shook her head "No... after the cookies it was just radio silence."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna frowned slightly, "Oh, well, I guess maybe they're just shy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren raised an eyebrow "Do you know something about this that you aren't telling me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, nope! Definitely not." Anna quickly recovered, though she could see that Honeymaren wasn't completely convinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it someone I know?" Honeymaren pressed "Well, I mean, like actually talk to?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna shook her head, refusing to say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren was getting more determined but seeing that Anna was not going to budge she started to mull over what information she did have... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, they left cookies in our room, so they must be a Gryffindor</span>
  </em>
  <span>... That wasn't much to go on, there were lots of Gryffindors. She tried to think back if anyone had been more chatty with her lately, maybe she had missed a sign or something along the way? The only people she really talked to were Anna, Merida, and the other quidditch team members… She sighed and folded her hands behind her head as she thought more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa woke up early Saturday morning, determined that today was the day she was going to tell Honeymaren exactly how she felt. She paced her room, trying to work out what she was going to say. She felt silly having mock conversations with herself, but she knew Rapunzel slept like the dead so she wasn’t concerned about being overheard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi there!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>no, that sounds stupid…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!”</span>
  <em>
    <span> no, too formal</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How you doin?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa groaned, she couldn’t even figure out her greeting! How on earth was she going to get through her big speech? Maybe work on the meat of the conversation and work backwards?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we’ve known each other a while now and I know I can come off as a bit of an ass, but I wanted to tell you that you’re like my one and only and I want you to choose me!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, that was horrible!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my mate, so do you want to make eggs?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m screwed. I am so royally screwed! Anna was right, I’m a disaster lesbian.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa flopped down on her bed and groaned. She looked over at the clock. She had just a few hours before the game and then it would be the end of term feast that evening and they’d be back on the train for summer break the next day. It was now or never.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say that Elsa was distracted would have been the understatement of the century. She was doing her best to keep her head in the game but she found herself staring at the #6 flying around below her. She marveled at how talented Honeymaren was, her tight turns and impressive handling of the Quaffle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She's so cool</span>
  </em>
  <span>... She couldn't help but appreciate the way she looked in her uniform, her long black braid flowing behind her as she sped across the pitch. She wanted to just loop her fingers in those silky dark locks and never let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Elsa! Get your head out of the clouds!" She heard Jane yell at her, snapping her out of her reverie. She nodded and quickly started scanning the pitch for any hint of the small golden snitch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There! Down by the grass, center field!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart sank when she saw Mulan, Gryffindor's seeker, enter a deep dive coming from the other direction. She had seen it, too and she had a big head start. She took off, barreling through the air, trying to make up the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The roar from the stands was deafening as Mulan pulled out of her dive, the tiny ball clutched in her hand. Elsa felt slightly bitter but she also knew it was her own fault for having gotten so distracted. She landed and joined her teammates on the ground, waiting for Gryffindor to finish their victory lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren was bursting with excitement as she watched Mulan wave the snitch victoriously, her heart leaping a little when she saw her wink in her direction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Once back on the ground she searched the crowd for the Gryffindor seeker to figure out what that look was for but she and her teammates were getting swamped by their fans. She felt someone tap her on her shoulder and when she turned around to see who it was she was surprised to find a pair of strong arms around her shoulders, pulling her in for a kiss. Her eyes widened at first but it felt so nice that she didn't fight it. She closed her eyes as soft lips pressed against hers, she didn't care that she was snogging someone in a very public place. Nothing was going to bring her down from this high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally the couple pulled apart "You were brilliant, Nattura!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Mulan. You, too! That was one hell of a catch out there!" Honeymaren smiled back, gazing into the Asian girl's soft brown eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mulan chuckled “I think the best catch is right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren blushed “I didn’t even know you were interested in me...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? I’ve been trying to catch your eye for weeks!” Mulan laughed and wrapped her arm around Honeymaren’s waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna was absolutely beaming. This was the second year in a row that Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw in the Quidditch Cup. Her eyes flitted around the crowd, looking for her sister. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A little sisterly gloating was in order.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw Elsa standing a little away from the crowd, her eyes blank and unreadable, locked on some target. Anna turned and followed Elsa’s line of sight. Right to where Honeymaren and Mulan were embracing one another. Anna sighed and when she turned back to Elsa she barely saw the blonde braid disappear into the crowd. She tried to follow after her but she was swarmed by her fellow Gryffindors who were eager to offer their congratulations. “Well, fuck.” She murmured under her breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This would be an interesting summer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elsa decides to take Anna's dating advice... what could go wrong?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Honeymaren had a great summer, the best she’d ever had. She had passed all of her exams and had even been voted captain of the Quidditch team next year since Pocahontas had graduated. She wrote her girlfriend letters each day and they had arranged to meet at Diagon Alley the week before the start of term to get their school supplies together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna had almost given up on trying to drag Elsa out of bed each day, the blonde seemed more than content to just wallow in her own self pity. But enough was enough. School was about to start soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Elsa, this isn’t the end of the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it is, Anna! I was too late! And now she’s got a girlfriend and I’ll just be pining like an idiot in the background.” The lump of blankets whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s it! We’re going shopping!” Anna tugged all the blankets off the bed, revealing a very disheveled Elsa. “Get up, brush your teeth and take a shower woman! You are starting to stink!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter!” Elsa curled into a ball and reached blindly for her blankets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna rolled her eyes “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aguamenti!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she cast her spell and splashed Elsa with a wave of water from her wand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa sat up quickly, glaring at the redhead. “Was that necessary?!” She seethed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna folded her arms across her chest and stared her sister down “yes, one hundred percent absolutely. You’ve never been a quitter, Els. You’re gonna pick yourself up and get your shit together or so help me I will follow your every move and kick your ass every step of the way. Got it? The choice is yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa glared, her eyes flashing violet for a moment. She ignored Anna’s comment about putting her crazy eyes away as she stalked past her sister to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa had to admit, getting out of the house had been a good idea. She and Anna had traveled by Floo Powder to the Leaky Cauldron, where they had lunch before heading out to get their shopping done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to stop by Quality Quidditch Supply and get new gloves for this year!” Anna bubbled “maybe you should too, might give you a better shot at beating us this year!” And carefully teased her sister. “Oh! And we should get you some new robes. You grew quite a bit this summer and I can’t let you go wandering around with your ankles exposed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa just rolled her eyes and looped her arm with Anna’s as they walked down the cobblestone streets together. She always loved coming here. The shops were interesting and it was always lively.”so, I was so busy wallowing I forgot to ask how things were going with Rapunzel. You two still a thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna squealed and nodded “yeah! Things are pretty good, I miss her and will be happy to be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I’m glad. Just keep the snogging to a minimum around me, please.” Elsa chuckled then inhaled deeply as a wonderful scent hit her nostrils “oooh, the sweet shop! I need chocolate. And we should stop by to see Uncle George at the shop...” she pulled Anna along, happy for the distraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Mare... just let me spoil you, just this once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The gloves are too nice, Mulan, I can’t let you buy them for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s seriously not a big deal, if money is what you’re worried about. You’re my girlfriend and the new captain! I just want you to have the best!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren sighed and conceded, she knew arguing was a lost cause “okay, if it will make you happy.” It did make her feel slightly awkward and self conscious that Mulan’s family was so well off. It hadn’t bothered her at first, Mulan doting on her and showering her with gifts. But those gifts were becoming increasingly extravagant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it will make me happy, but I want you to be happy, too! Try them on at least!” Mulan insisted. “I’m going to try on some new pants. Come find me when you’re done?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look I know I am not going to interfere with her relationship and I respect her choices and decisions, but that doesn’t mean I can’t do some nice things for her, right? Like, as a friend?” Elsa and Anna were on their way to the quidditch store and flying made Elsa think of Honeymaren. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose... but you’re treading a thin line, sis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know but I literally can’t get her out of my mind.” Elsa huffed. “Like my Veela won’t let me forget no matter how much I try...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, whatever you say, Els.” Anna held the door open “so what were you thinking of getting her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno yet. I was thinking maybe something here? She likes flying after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren looked up when she heard familiar voices coming down the aisle, catching the last bit of their conversation. She pretended to be caught off guard as she looked up from fiddling with her gloves “oh, hi Anna! I didn’t see you there!” She blinked as she looked at Elsa. She had never seen her out of her school robes or hiding under several extra layers of sweaters on their Hogsmeade breaks. Even though she was wearing a simple form fitting black t-shirt and jeans, she couldn’t help but look her up and down. She looked… </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Elsa.” she finally addressed the other sister. “You two shopping for school?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I can’t believe the summer is almost over and we head back next week!” Anna stepped in to assist her socially awkward sister. “Heard you’re captain this year, ‘grats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren blushed “Yeah, it was a bit of a shock, not that I’m not honored, I just wasn’t expecting it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that is very exciting. I’m glad your hard work was recognized.” Elsa finally managed. It took all of her self control not to start rubbing her nose on Honeymaren. She was internally cursing her Veela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren rubbed her arm, taken aback by Elsa's compliment "Uh, yeah, thanks..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So... Gryffindor captain facing off with the Ravenclaw captain before school even starts? This could be seen as collusion or something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren looked up "Really? I didn't know that! Good job, you!" She playfully punched Elsa in the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa's Veela was bursting in happiness. She was being acknowledged and actually not being yelled at for once! So what if she was getting punched instead? It didn't actually hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna grinned "Yeah! We should celebrate! You wanna get a round of butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron, Mare?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah, that sounds great. Let me just go get Mulan first... she's trying on clothes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa glared but managed not to growl at that comment "Right... of course... that sounds just swell..." She shot Anna a look who just gave her an apologetic shrug and whispered "sorry"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa's expression softened "It's okay, you were trying to help. We didn't know they were here together. I can keep the Veela in check for one drink."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things at the Leaky Cauldron were tense at best. Elsa's solution was to pretend that Mulan didn't exist at all, which meant she was staring excessively at Honeymaren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You feeling okay there? You're kind of staring off" Mulan called Elsa out on her staring, which caused her gaze to snap to attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why wouldn’t I be great? I'm surrounded by lions." Elsa shrugged, trying to make a joke. "At least I'm not in Slytherin, I would have no chance of escaping trying to slither out of here. At least eagles have wings..." </span>
  <em>
    <span>And so do I</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna kicked Elsa under the table "So... how did you guys do on your OWL exams?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mulan groaned "Passing at least... a couple exceeds expectations. My parents aren't too thrilled with me. But I guess I have no ambition to be an auror or something that requires NEWTs..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna nodded "Mostly E's. Smarty pants here got O's on everything though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren's eyes widened "Really? Outstanding on everything? I mean, I'm not surprised... you were at the library almost as much as me last year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blushed and glared at her sister. She knew what Anna was trying to do, but she didn't want to come off as arrogant or gloating and she still didn't like the spotlight. Even if she was trying to show off a little for Honeymaren, this wasn't the way she wanted to. "Thanks... yeah, it was a lot of work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mulan smiled softly at the sisters "So, I hear you and Rapunzel are a thing, Anna. She seems very nice. What about you, Elsa, any interests?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa sputtered into her drink "Oh, uh... not really. I mean, yeah. But I don't think it will work out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mulan grinned "Oh? The Ice Princess herself has an eye for someone? Well, color me shocked. Who is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa just shook her head and hid behind her glass "It's nothing. Just a crush. I'm sure it will go away. This is the time for us to fall in and out of love quickly, right? It's not like there's just one person out there for us, right?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna coughed "Uh..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Did I say something wrong? That's what you said, Anna!" Elsa looked up from her drink, indignant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna downed her drink and dropped a couple coins on the table "Oh, look at the time. I think Elsa and I need to get going to finish our shopping... thank you for the company. I guess we will see you at school next week."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mulan smiled pleasantly until the sisters had left. "Was that as weird for you as it was for me? Like, Elsa looked like she wanted to like, I dunno, lick you and claim you as her own or something. I mean I can't really blame her, you're absolutely gorgeous but like, come on! I was sitting right here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's just awkward, I'm sure she meant nothing by it." Honeymaren shrugged, but she couldn't help think about what Mulan had said. Elsa </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been staring pretty intently. "Come on, let's finish up getting our books. I need to get home soon or Yelana will have my head." She smiled and leaned over to kiss Mulan's cheek "Thanks for the gloves, and for being such a great girlfriend, I am really lucky."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mulan grinned and finished her drink "Any time. I'm glad to be with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna was practically yelling at Elsa about how uselessly awkward she was and how she somehow managed to say the wrong thing all the time for the rest of their time in Diagon Alley but Elsa couldn't have cared less. She had seen Honeymaren give her a double take when they had first met at the quidditch shop and she fully intended to take Anna’s advice and spend this next year making Honeymaren realize what exactly she was missing out on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna and Merida were sitting in their compartment on the train back to Hogwarts, joking and being the general goofs they were together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Nattura's gonna be captain this year, eh?" Merida grinned and took a bite of her licorice wand. "Should be good. And Elsa's Ravenclaw captain?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, seems that way." Anna murmured, noncommittal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both looked up as the compartment door slid open. Merida gazed in wide-eyed wonder and Anna was completely shocked as Elsa walked in wearing tight jeans and a form fitting shirt under her black blazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, Elsa, you look... different. It's a good different... I mean, it's nice to see you loosening up a little." Anna blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merida's face turned the same color as her hair when Elsa pointed to the seat next to her and asked if it was taken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet, you offering?" she managed to choke out, trying her best to be smug and coy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I would like that." Elsa smiled back, taking a seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna was openly staring now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the actual hell was she witnessing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Merida’s jaw dropped when Elsa pulled a chocolate frog out of her pocket and offered it to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where the hell was she hiding that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Oh, thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just something sweet.” Elsa smiled and leaned casually against the window “I hate how cramped these compartments are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could spread out on the bench, I don’t mind if you put your legs on me.” Merida offered. Anna gagged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa smiled and did just that, stretching her long legs over Merida’s lap “thank you, this is so much better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merida couldn’t help herself. She placed her hand on Elsa’s calf, rubbing it with her thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels nice.” Elsa murmured as she closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merida was positively beaming, looking over at Anna for sisterly approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna quietly groaned but ended up just shrugging. She didn’t know what else to do. Elsa was clearly playing some game here but she wasn’t sure what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! There you are!” Mulan grinned as she slid the compartment door open “got room for two more?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merida nodded and gestured over to the seats by Anna, making it known that she and Elsa were not to be disturbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mulan smiled and waved down the corridor to get Honeymaren’s attention as she slid next to Anna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren’s face fell the moment she saw Elsa sprawled out over Merida. She blushed and quickly took a seat next to Mulan, instinctively wrapping their hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa was pretending to be asleep, though Merida’s gentle ministrations on her leg were actually rather soothing. Maybe she could get used to this? Even just for a short while? She would sneak a peek over at Honeymaren every so often, pleased to note that she was watching her very intently. Maybe her idea to try to make Honeymaren jealous was working? Or maybe Honeymaren still hated her. She chose to believe the former.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Rapunzel?” Honeymaren turned to Anna, trying to ignore what was happening on the opposite seats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she’s a Prefect so she’s in the special train car...” Anna shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa could almost feel Honeymaren’s glare. Internally she was smiling to herself. Her Veela was strutting about </span>
  <em>
    <span>”look! I’m pretty! I’m desired! You’re missing out!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna tried to make light conversation for the rest of the train ride but god it was awkward. She felt wedged between a glacier and a boulder and she honestly wasn’t sure which would budge first.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. We're Just Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>News of Elsa being seen cuddling with Merida on the train spread like wildfire and rumors were flying. Most people cried internally, some wept openly, but it did not go unnoticed that two Ravenclaws were seen eating meals in the lion’s den. Rapunzel with Anna and Elsa with Merida. There were no explicit rules stated that students were not allowed to mingle at other house tables, but it was more an unspoken rule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa didn’t mind the attention. She had honestly always enjoyed Merida’s company and her blunt sense of humor whenever they had hung out before, maybe it wasn’t too much of a stretch. She did feel a little bad about using her like this but Merida really didn’t seem to mind. So she would walk to class with her, an arm casually draped over the redhead’s shoulders. Every now and then she caught glimpses of Honeymaren glaring at her and she couldn’t deny that it made her heart jump a little to be noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All right. What are you playing at?” Anna confronted Elsa one night. The sisters and Rapunzel were studying for their potions test but Rapunzel had to do quick rounds through the younger students’ dorm rooms as part of her Prefect duties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I have no idea what you mean.” Elsa looked up innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know damn well what I mean! You’re using Merida to get back at Honeymaren. That’s so not cool, Elsa! You don’t have feelings for her at all but you’re making her believe she has a shot!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa rolled her eyes and turned the page of her book “I do believe it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea in the first place! Are you mad that I’m actually taking your advice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna opened and closed her mouth a few times as she tried to think of a counter argument. “Fuck. Why must you remember everything I say and use it against me!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa pointed to herself “Ravenclaw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna huffed “fine... just... be careful. This could get out of hand and I don’t want to see anyone get hurt, okay? Mer is one of my best friends! And you’re my sister. This could get ugly quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be sure to handle the situation. From what I’ve seen and heard, Mulan and Honeymaren have been fighting more.” Elsa shrugged “it won’t be long now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna gawked at her sister “are you sure the Hat sorted you right? That was pure fucking Slytherin right there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa shrugged again “people rarely fall entirely into one house classification. People are complicated, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if that’s just your Veela talking or really you. Either way... I’m kinda shocked by you, Elsa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait... Elsa is a Veela?” Rapunzel’s soft voice drifted in from the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow... awesome.” Elsa scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna shrunk and quickly started to apologize “Elsa! I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa sighed “you should come in, Raps. I’ve got some explaining to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later, Rapunzel was curled up against Anna, Pascal perched on her thigh, as she listened to Elsa’s story. “Wow… I had no idea! So all last year when you were sneaking out and stuff? And here I was just stressing about passing my OWLs!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded “yeah, it’s been a pretty crazy time. Sorry I lied Raps. I’m not really supposed to tell anyone outside of my family but you’re like a sister to me and I know you would never betray me.” She had only told Rapunzel the basics, casually leaving out the whole bit about Honeymaren being her one true mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard that Veela have two forms, one human and the other... different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded “yes, that is also correct. Would you like to see it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel nodded enthusiastically. Her eyes were wide as she saw her roommate transform in front of her, but overall her reaction had been similar to Anna’s, her gaze held no judgement, just love and acceptance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited for Elsa to shift back before asking her next question “so, this is going to sound strange... but this thing with Merida. Is it real? I’m pretty good with emotions and I don’t know, it just feels... one sided?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa grimaced a little “well, do I think it will last? No. But is there anything wrong with enjoying it while it does?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose not, and it’s nice to see you opening up more, letting yourself hair down, so to speak... I just...” Rapunzel’s voice trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna perked up “hey! I’ve got an idea! There’s a trip to Hogsmeade next weekend, we should all go! I need to restock my supply of prank parchments from Zonkos!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded “yes, I think that would be nice. Now can we get back to studying? All this mushy talk isn’t going to help us pass our test!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel and Elsa stood in the courtyard waiting for their Gryffindor companions to walk down to Hogsmeade together. Elsa had opted for a nice button up shirt, which she left the top two buttons undone, and jeans. Casual yet still stylish. Rapunzel on the other hand had opted for a colorful purple and green ensemble that Elsa was certain no one else would have ever been able to pull off, but somehow the look worked for her roommate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna and Merida came down a few minutes later and the four of them walked down to the village, chattering excitedly about sweets they were craving from Honeydukes or Madame Rosmerta’s special butterbeer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They first stopped at Zonkos, Elsa always felt a little bad coming here when her uncle George still ran the Weasley Joke Shop in Diagon Alley. She broke away from the group to try to find some little gifts for the others. She came across a bin of tiny horns with feet that could be enchanted to wander to a location before creating a loud ruckus. This would be perfect to hide in Anna and Honeymaren’s room, she thought. She was so engrossed with reading the instructions as she walked that she ran smack into someone. “Ooft!” She grunted as she bounced back and landed on her ass. Whoever she hit was rather solid and unmoveable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elsa?” Honeymaren looked down at her, concerned look in her eyes “are you okay?” She instantly offered her hand to help Elsa back to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I should have been watching where I was going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no matter, I wasn’t the one who ended up on my ass.” Honeymaren chuckled as she glanced at Elsa. She was surprised to see Elsa not concealing her body under layers of sweaters. And the two open buttons gave a perfect peekaboo of her cleavage. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boobs! Elsa’s boobs! Oh my god you’re staring at her boobs. Stop perving Maren!</span>
  </em>
  <span> she chastised herself and snapped her eyes up to meet Elsa’s gaze. “You look nice. I like this look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s face got hot when she noticed where Honeymaren was looking and fought the urge to cover herself out of habit but her Veela was practically singing from the rooftop. “Oh, thank you... I’ll dress like this more often if you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren furrowed her brow a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was Elsa flirting with her?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “oh, uh... you don’t need to go out of your way for me.” She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly “so... our game is coming up...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quidditch? You do remember you play Quidditch right? You are literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>the captain</span>
  </em>
  <span> of your team...” Honeymaren chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blushed “oh, yeah... right...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So... I suppose we shouldn’t be seen talking to each other like this. People might suspect foul play.” Honeymaren shuffled her feet a little. It was an excuse and a shitty one at that, she knew it... but she couldn’t help the feelings she had for the blonde. And it wasn’t fair to Mulan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right... yeah... you’re right. Wouldn’t want people to suspect we can actually be friends now, would we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to be friends? With me?” Honeymaren quirked an eyebrow </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe...” Elsa grinned coyly, “being rivals is just so passé.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren smiled softly and held out her hand “Friends. I like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that evening Elsa found Anna after dinner and the two of them wandered up to the Astronomy tower for some fresh air and to talk privately. Elsa eagerly explained everything that had happened at Zonkos and how she had managed to actually have a conversation with Honeymaren without turning into a babbling idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Elsa… that’s quite a big step for you. Look at you making friends like a big girl.” Anna joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa rolled her eyes “No need to be an ass about it, I’m just not as good at talking to people as you are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Elsa, you're my sister and so I say this with all the love in my heart... you're really quite an idiot sometimes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa glared at the redhead "Excuse me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like, don't  get me wrong, you're super smart and witty but when it comes to relationships with other people, you're so dense. You put all your effort into learning and but you are so emotionally constipated it hurts." Anna tried to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa turned to fully face her sister and crossed her arms over her chest "Well, if you're just going to start insulting me then I think this conversation is done."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See! This! Right here! I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>challenging</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>insulting</span>
  </em>
  <span> you... well, kinda insulting, but I've been watching you tear your hair out for months and tried to tiptoe around you. Nope. Not anymore. The gloves are coming off and it's tough love time." Anna puffed herself up, though she was still almost six inches shorter than her sister and had to tilt her head up to look her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa narrowed her gaze but was listening "Fine So what are you trying to 'challenge' me about?" She made little air quotes with her fingers to emphasize how annoyed she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This whole thing with Merida and now wanting to 'just be friends' with Honeymaren. It's a slippery slope and it's just gonna get messier and messier. You already have so much to balance on your plates and I just worry that if you dive down any deeper you'll drown in it all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what do you suggest I do?" Elsa nodded, it was starting to make sense. Anna had a very abstract way of explaining things but somehow it all came together in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm not sure. That will be for you to decide. Only you know your heart best. But if it were me, I would just be careful, I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa shrugged "Anna, I appreciate you having this talk with me, but don't worry. Honeymaren and I are just friends and I think it will be good for us to just work on that first. The Veela finds it an acceptable compromise for the time being."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna sighed. She knew the conversation was over. She worried about the future. It was inevitable that the time would come that Honeymaren and Elsa's 'friendship' became more than just friends. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who would be caught in the crosshairs?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa was loaded with responsibilities this year, barely having time to think. Between her advanced classes and the piles of homework that came with them, planning Quidditch strategies and overseeing the team, and hanging out with Merida, she barely had any time to wonder about Honeymaren. Yet somehow the two still managed to run into one another a few times a week in the library. It was nice, casual. Neutral ground. They usually studied but sometimes would spend time talking about mindless nothings. She could feel herself really falling for Honeymaren, not just her Veela instincts driving her. She didn’t care that she didn’t have a safety line if she fell too deep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa was eating with Anna and Rapunzel one evening, Merida had gotten detention again for something probably stupid and trivial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s been crying…” Rapunzel whispered to the others, looking over her shoulder as Mulan came into the Great Hall. Even though the girl was looking down as she walked by, Elsa could see that her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes swollen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna nodded “Honeymaren said things have been… tense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got Elsa’s attention. She knew exactly where Honeymaren would be. She casually pushed her plate away “Oh, look at the time, I need to get working on my homework. I’ll see you two later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna raised an eyebrow at her sister but didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Els, be back before curfew! You’ve been cutting it close lately! I don’t want to have to write you up!” Rapunzel chirped, not picking up on the silent exchange between sisters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa hurried to the library and made her way to the far back corner where she knew Honeymaren liked to study. It was private and secluded. As she neared the area, her Veela started to get restless, like it knew something was wrong. As she approached, she heard soft whimpers and sniffles. She stood one aisle over and took a few deep breaths, trying to either pep herself up or talk herself out of what she was about to do. With an affirming nod to herself she mustered her courage and stepped around the corner. She paused for a second as her heart shattered. Honeymaren was there, her head resting on her arms that were folded on the table. Her back shook as she cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honeymaren?" Elsa whispered softly. Her Veela was yelling at her to swoop in and comfort her, but she knew that was probably not the best move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren flinched but didn't look up "Go away, Elsa. I don't want you to see me like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa sighed and just quietly took a seat, resting her chin on her hands as she mirrored Honeymaren's posture. She sat in quiet solidarity until Honeymaren was ready to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair sat there for several minutes before Honeymaren finally looked over. "I just don't know what's wrong with me! Mulan treats me well and I know she really cares about me and all... but I can't... I just... I don't think I feel the same!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa's eyes widened and she reached over and put her hand on Honeymaren's shoulder "There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrong with you."</span>
  <em>
    <span> You're goddamn perfect in every way</span>
  </em>
  <span> "I know feelings are hard. Hell, Anna tells me I'm emotionally stunted at least three times a week. But relationship feelings are way more complicated. I get if you don't want to talk about it, but if you do, I'm here..." she offered a small half smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren sniffled and wiped her eyes "Thanks, that means a lot. I'm not much of a talker..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa grinned "Pot, kettle." She leaned up and sat back in her seat as she thought "You know, whenever I get down, I find that doing something makes me feel better than talking. So, do you want to do something with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren raised her eyebrows so high they disappeared into her bangs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was Elsa suggesting?</span>
  </em>
  <span> "What did you have in mind?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa stood up and offered her hand "It's a surprise, but I think you'll like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren hesitated and looked at her hand for a second, but then reached up and took it. She trusted Elsa not to take advantage of her situation. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa was trying her best not to sing aloud when Honeymaren took her hand. She and her Veela agreed, they never wanted to let go of that hand but she reluctantly let her own hand drop as she walked calmly through the library. The Veela was demanding she take the hand back right away, which she ignored.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa led the way out of the castle into the cool evening air. Once in the courtyard she held out her wand and shouted “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Accio Nimbus” </span>
  </em>
  <span>as she pictured her and Anna's brooms in her mind. Soon both Nimbus 2020's were soaring through the air toward them. Anna wouldn't mind, right? "Here" she offered Honeymaren Anna's broom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren's eyes lit up as soon as she realized what Elsa was doing and she eagerly mounted the sleek broom handle, taking off into the night sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa grinned and shot after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren was flying high, quite literally, this was just what she needed. She enjoyed bobbing and weaving through the air and knew that Elsa was close behind her but was letting her lead. Every now and then she would catch a glimpse of the blonde's platinum braid in her periphery and couldn't help but smile to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They flew around for an hour but it was getting late and they didn't want to get caught out of bed after hours so they reluctantly landed and put the brooms back in storage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Elsa. That was perfect. How did you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa smiled "I dunno, I might not be good with words or feelings, but I can be pretty observant and I know you prefer being active. And I know you like to fly. So it seemed like a logical jump. Come on, let's get back. I would hate for Rapunzel to have to give her own roommate detention."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be awkward." Honeymaren chuckled "Thanks again, that meant a lot to me." she pulled Elsa in for a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she were struck down by lightning at that very moment, Elsa would have died a happy woman. She melted into Honeymaren's warm embrace and wanted nothing more than for this moment to last forever, but after a polite few seconds she pulled away. "Any time, Honeymaren."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa was flying high after her night with Honeymaren and nothing could bring her down. Nothing except the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor game. She had actually been dreading this game. They had steamrollered over Hufflepuff so they had a decently good lead in terms of standings for the Cup, but their game with Slytherin had been close. If they lost today they might not even make it to the house cup final. Plus she wasn’t sure she could handle any more of Anna’s gloating if they lost a third time in a row. She was determined. She was focused. She would <em> not </em> allow herself to be distracted by how good Honeymaren looked in her uniform.</p><p> </p><p>It was a sunny afternoon in February and the crowds were wild, screaming cheers for both teams, “oohs and ahhhs “for particularly exciting moments. Elsa watched as the chasers handled the quaffle. She had been working with them on improving their scoring game and the results of their hard work were showing. They were up 60 to 20. She thought she saw the familiar shine of the tiny snitch but as she pulled out of her dive she saw it was just a bit of candy foil on the grass. She didn’t like being in the middle of the action, especially with Anna and Merida gunning for her with those bludgers, so she quickly shot back up to her bird’s eye view high above the pitch. </p><p>The crowd roared loudly Ravenclaw scored another goal but Elsa hardly noticed. She had spotted the Snitch, hovering near the viewing booth where the professors watched. She took off toward it, but the Snitch darted away, so she chased it. She locked her focused on the gold ball as she darted in and out of the action. She didn’t bother looking over her shoulder to figure out where Mulan was, she had seen the other Seeker on the other side of the pitch. She leaned forward, urging her Nimbus along, her robes and thick braid whipped wildly behind her. She looked up just in time to see Honeymaren sitting smugly on her broom in between her and the Snitch. </p><p>While Honeymaren was not a Seeker and could not touch the Snitch, she <em> could </em> interfere. And that’s exactly what she was doing, trying to get ahead of Elsa to block her from the catch.</p><p>Elsa had a fraction of a second to react without hitting Honeymaren. She gripped her broom hard and stood up, crouching low and at the last possible second she jumped while simultaneously pushing her broom down to fly under Honeymaren. She let her own momentum carry her along as she soared over Honeymaren. It felt like she was actually flying and it was exhilarating. She reached out and grabbed her broom as her trajectory turned downward, getting her feet back on the guides and regaining control. Seconds later her fingers closed tight on the metallic orb.</p><p>Honeymaren watched, dumbfounded as Elsa showed no intention of slowing down or moving, barreling toward her at breakneck speed. She wondered if perhaps this was not the best idea. She gasped when she saw Elsa not only leap over her, but stick the landing <em> and </em> catch the Snitch. <em> Holy shit, that was amazing! </em></p><p> </p><p>The roar of the stands was deafening as Elsa and the rest of the team landed to shake hands with the Gryffindors. </p><p>“Wow, that was awesome, I can’t believe you jumped over me! I thought you were just going to hit me!” Honeymaren gushed as she shook Elsa’s hand. </p><p>“I don’t know what came over me, it just felt right!” Elsa grinned, still riding her adrenaline rush. Plus her Veela was practically purring as her mate praised her. </p><p>“Seriously?” Mulan interjected as she stalked up to them "You're practically flirting with her for the world to see!"</p><p>“What? I can congratulate my friend on an amazing catch, can’t I?” Honeymaren retorted</p><p>“Yeah it was cool and all but you’re making it sound like she walks on water. I mean, she’s not even your girlfriend! I am!” Mulan looked angry and hurt. “You shouldn’t be trying to make <em> her </em> feel better. Come on, let’s go.” She reached out and grabbed Honeymaren’s arm, a little rougher than she intended.</p><p>Elsa saw this and her Veela snapped, going into full defensive mode. “Get your hands off her.” She seethed, moving her body in between Mulan and Honeymaren.</p><p>“Or what? I’ve seen the way you look at her…” Mulan spat back, squaring up against her, defiant. "So what, you get this win and now you’re gonna swoop in and try to take my girlfriend? News flash! You’ve got your own!"</p><p>Elsa stood up straight, staring down at Mulan, her eyes unblinking “No, but I will make you regret ever laying a finger on her.”</p><p>Honeymaren stood there dumbfounded as she watched. She had never seen Elsa be aggressive like this before. And they were fighting... over her.</p><p> </p><p>Anna looked over and saw what was happening. <em> Oh shit </em> she hurried over and weaseled her way in between Elsa and Mulan. She put her hand on Elsa’s chest, pushing her back a little “Elsa, Elsa it’s me. It’s okay. Calm down.”</p><p>Elsa closed her eyes and wrestled with the Veela inside to calm down, but her body was visibly shaking with anger as she glared at the shorter girl and then looked to Anna and Honeymaren. She sighed and took a step back. “I’m sorry, it’s not my place.” She turned to walk away, only to be tackled by a very excited Merida who couldn’t give fewer shits about losing the game. Elsa sighed and distracted herself in the redhead’s embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Honeymaren watched a moment then turned to Mulan “look... we should talk.” She walked off the field and waited for Mulan to catch up. Once they were a good distance away from the crowd she turned to face her girlfriend “You don’t own me and you sure as hell will never touch me like that again. I can talk to whomever I please and if you’re gonna get all jealous when I’m with my friends then maybe we should take a beat. Am I clear?”</p><p>Mulan opened her mouth to argue but then closed it “you’re right. I was way out of line. I guess I was just a little jealous because, I dunno, you don’t smile at me like you do her.”</p><p>Honeymaren’s glare softened “I... I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.”</p><p>Mulan nodded “Yeah, you do. A lot. Let’s just be honest with one another, okay? I can’t help but feel like this isn’t what you want. That <em> I’m </em> not who you want. So if you want to break up, just tell me, okay? Don’t stick around because you’re worried about how I will react. And it won’t change anything for me on the pitch, I can keep things professional...”</p><p>Honeymaren listened and sighed when Mulan finished “Yeah, I think that’s best. I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re awesome and really talented. And I care about you, but not in the way you care about me and it’s not fair to either of us to keep trying to force something that isn’t there. Sometimes people are just better off as friends.”</p><p>“Yeah… friends.” Mulan muttered darkly, looking at the ground “So I guess I’ll see you around, Nattura.”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Merida. They met here because Merida could never figure out the riddles to gain entrance to Ravenclaw tower. She still felt riled up from the afternoon. It had taken every ounce of her control not to tear into Mulan. While she would like to think she only meant that figuratively, she knew her Veela was thinking along more literal lines. </p><p>Merida looked up from where she was resting her head on Elsa’s lap “Everything okay up there? You are being awfully quiet. Which for you is saying something.”</p><p>Elsa shrugged “Got a lot on my mind.”</p><p>“You wanna talk about it?”<br/>
Elsa chuckled “When have I ever wanted to talk about it?”</p><p>“Fine… then I’m gonna talk about it. We’ve been hanging out for <em>months</em> now and like, aside from holding hands a few times we don’t touch. And you never initiate. Do you even like me, Elsa?” Merida sat up, suddenly very serious.</p><p>Elsa blinked, the question caught her off guard. She blinked again, trying to think.</p><p>“I think I have my answer.” Merida sighed and got up “I’m going to bed.”</p><p>Elsa watched as Merida walked away. She felt bad but she also knew it was for the best. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the couch.</p><p>“Rough night?”</p><p>Elsa’s eyes opened wide when she heard Honeymaren “Oh, h-hi…” she stuttered “Sorry, yeah I probably shouldn’t be in here unchaperoned.</p><p>“Eh, it’s fine. You’re brave coming into the lion’s den all alone though.” Honeymaren smiled and sat down on the couch next to Elsa. “That was an amazing catch today. I still can’t get over it.”</p><p>“Thanks… I’m just glad I didn’t accidentally kick you.”</p><p>"Yeah, me, too.” Honeymaren chuckled softly “Why are you alone by the way? Where's Merida?"</p><p>Elsa looked away, staring at the fire "We... uh... called it off."</p><p>"Seems like there's a lot of that going around today." Honeymaren stared at the fire too. She liked the way the flames licked at the air.</p><p>"Really?" Elsa turned to look at the brunette.</p><p>"Yeah, me and Mulan, too..." Honeymaren shrugged "Honestly it was a long time coming."</p><p>Elsa’s heart soared. <em> She had a chance again! </em> “Same here… I think… I think it was selfish of me to even try. I knew I’d never reciprocate her feelings the way she wanted me to.”</p><p>Honeymaren tilted her head but didn’t say anything, just looking expectantly at Elsa.</p><p>Elsa blinked, wondering if she should say something. She just stared a moment, losing herself in those beautiful honey colored eyes "because... my heart belongs to someone else."</p><p>"Oh really?" Honeymaren's heart started racing a little "Do I know her? Am I going to have to give the shovel talk?"</p><p>Elsa laughed softly "No, I don't think that will be necessary. I think Anna has that covered."</p><p>Honeymaren grinned "I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that conversation."</p><p>Elsa's heart sank a little. <em> Right, they were just friends...  </em></p><p>Honeymaren's eyes widened, noticing Elsa's quick change in mood. "It was a joke, because she's a really good sister and is protective of you. Like, if Ryder ever tried to intimidate anyone I dated I think he would actually be the one who ended up getting scared. His heart is in the right place but he's just a big softy. The hufflest of Hufflepuffs."</p><p>Elsa relaxed a little “Oh, right… Do you want to go for a quick fly? I kinda want to get some air.”</p><p>Honeymaren smiled and nodded “I’d like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa flew around with Honeymaren until the sun started to dip low, casting a beautiful calm light that reflected off the surface of the lake. She led the way up to the roof of the Great Hall to watch the sunset. "This is nice. Thanks for coming." She murmured, leaning back against the roof, her arm folded behind her head like a pillow as she gazed out.</p><p>Honeymaren sat down next to her "Yeah... it really is." She wanted to just lean over and kiss those soft red lips but she knew that they had both just broken up with their respective girlfriends earlier that day and it would be wildly inappropriate.</p><p>Elsa was feeling the same way, her Veela was jumping up and down yelling at her to do something. They were sharing a private moment in a very romantic setting. <em> She's your one! Tell her! </em> " So... I'm sorry, by the way."</p><p>Honeymaren looked over at her, tilting her head slightly in confusion. "Sorry for what?"</p><p>"I was an ass to you last year." Elsa drew her lips tight "I... I was going through some stuff and I didn't handle it very well."</p><p>Honeymaren laughed softly "Apology accepted. And I didn't exactly make things easy on you, I'm sure. I should also apologize for just, everything... You never did anything wrong, but I was just so determined to hate you. You never deserved that."</p><p>Elsa propped herself up on her elbows, her back coming off the roof a little as she leaned forward. She stared deep into Honeymaren's eyes, sometimes her glance would drift down to her lips but then snap back up. She could feel herself leaning forward more.</p><p>Honeymaren's breath hitched as she saw Elsa leaning closer to her <em> Oh gods, she's going to kiss me. Is she going to kiss me? Please gods let her kiss me. </em> Her brain started misfiring and she found herself leaning forward as well, slowly closing the distance.</p><p>Their noses were just about touching when Elsa suddenly regained control of the situation, her Veela screaming all sorts of curses at her. "No... wait..."</p><p> </p><p>Honeymaren's eyes snapped open and she sat upright quickly, the spell broken "Oh... right... you don't want to be my rebound..."</p><p>Elsa blinked "No, it's not that... Honeymaren, I'm complicated."</p><p>"Seriously? If you're about to say 'it's not you it's me' I might actually kick you." Honeymaren scoffed and started to get up.</p><p>"Please, Honeymaren, give me a chance to explain." Elsa reached for her hand "Please?"</p><p>Honeymaren paused, "Fine..." she sat back down and turned to face Elsa.</p><p>"First, I've only told Anna about this. Rapunzel kind of knows because she's my roommate and all... but it's... it's really personal. And I'm scared to tell you. I'm scared you'll run away from me. And you can't tell anyone... it's a really big secret..." Elsa looked down at her hands.</p><p>Honeymaren softened "I would never..."</p><p>“I know…” Elsa looked up at her and took a breath "Honeymaren, I’m not what you think I am… well I’m still me… but I'm not... I’m not exactly human."</p><p>Honeymaren blinked "That's... not what I thought you were going to say."</p><p>Elsa shook her head, "There's a reason why people are drawn to me... it's... because I'm a Veela." She held her breath and waited for Honeymaren to react.</p><p>"That actually makes a lot of sense." Honeymaren chuckled softly "I mean, I don't know much about Veela, aside from them being insanely beautiful women who lure people in with their song, like a winged siren? But yeah... actually I can see it now."</p><p>"You're not afraid of me?"</p><p>"Why would I be afraid of you?" </p><p>"Because... you know, the lore... the creature inside me... she's not exactly good. I mean, she's not bad either... but she’s..."</p><p>"Complicated." Honeymaren offered gently.</p><p>"It's way more complicated than just that." Elsa shrugged "Have you ever wondered why you don't seem to be affected by me, when everyone else just stares at me like deer in headlights?"</p><p>"Because I'm a strong and independent woman who isn't going to be won over by your charms so easily?" Honeymaren joked.</p><p>"Um... kind of, actually... but no, not exactly. My thrall doesn't work on you... because you're my one." Elsa felt nauseous. But she had to say this. It was the only way. Once Honeymaren knew about her and then she could make a fully informed decision about what she wanted to do next.</p><p>"Your one... what?" Honeymaren grew serious.</p><p>"Uh... my one... like my soulmate." </p><p>"Come again?" </p><p>"My soulmate... the one my Veela has identified as her equal, her companion..."</p><p>"Oh. That’s… kind of intense.” Honeymaren blinked, mulling over her thoughts in silence for a minute “Well, what about you? Is that how <em> you </em> feel?" </p><p>"I cannot begin to express the feelings I have for you." Elsa began but was quickly cut off</p><p>"It’s not a hard question… do <em> you </em> actually like me or is it just your Veela telling you what to feel? Yes or no, Elsa." Honeymaren pressed "I don't want you to be stuck with me because your other half is calling the shots! How can I have feelings for you if I don't know if they're real or just instinct?"</p><p>"Yes!" Elsa raised her voice but not aggressively "I want to be with you and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you!"</p><p>Honeymaren smiled softly "Good... because I want to be with you, too. All this time I thought I had no shot with you. You had so many admirers and I was just waiting in the wings!" She leaned forward to kiss Elsa, but frowned when she felt Elsa pull away again.</p><p>"This is really serious, Honeymaren. We can't be reckless." As much as Elsa wanted to just stand up and sing from the rooftop, she kept her composure "If we do this, there's no going back. It will change us both in irreversible ways. Now is your chance to leave... because if we enter this relationship, it's for life.”</p><p>"What do you mean, irreversible changes?"</p><p>Elsa blushed "So... umm... Veela are birdlike in nature... and so for you it would mean your, um... body would change to... to be able to… uh... to make eggs. You wouldn't be able to bear a human child ever again..." Her face got really hot "And for me... I would, um... change as well... to be able to mate with you… in a way that would produce offspring. Or at least be able to if we chose to. We wouldn't <em> have </em> to have kids... I mean... ugh."</p><p>Honeymaren blinked as she processed that information. "Oh... wow... so... that's..."</p><p>"Yeah... I said it was intense, right?" Elsa chuckled softly "And if we did ever have an egg, I guess we would grow feathers... to help, um... incubate it. They're not permanent at least."</p><p>“I’d grow feathers?!” Honeymaren almost laughed.</p><p>“Yeah… Look, I know this is a really big decision for you to have to make and I'm sorry it's at such a young age. I would have loved it if we met in ten years and you had had the chance to experience all the world has to offer. But here we are... I just... I don't want you to feel guilty or like this is something you have to do because of me. I think we should spend some time apart so you can process all this information with a clear head."</p><p>"How long?"</p><p>"The rest of this year and summer. I will keep my distance from you and interact only when absolutely necessary. That way you can decide if this is something you truly want once you've had plenty of time to think about it and without any interference or influence from me. And I promise, if you decide it's something you don't want, I'll respect your choice and leave you alone. If we stop before any of this goes anywhere, then you can go on with your life like it is now..." Elsa's heart was breaking at the mere thought of Honeymaren walking away, but she had to let her go. If they were meant to be then they would find their way back to one another.</p><p>"Fine. Distance it is." Honeymaren agreed "Thank you."</p><p>"For what?" </p><p>"For telling me the truth. I know that was really scary for you. And I admire your bravery. And also for like, not pressuring me and letting me make my own decisions for myself. That really means a lot."</p><p>Elsa chuckled "Well, it would be irresponsible for me to not inform you of what you mean to me and what that means for you."</p><p>Honeymaren smiled and gently squeezed her hand “Well, I guess I’ll see you around.” She got on her broom and took off into the darkness, leaving Elsa to watch her dark form disappear into the night.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa sat on the roof a little longer, giving Honeymaren plenty of time to get a head start and put her broom away. She could do this. It was for the best. She would just be wrangling an angry Veela each and every day. But she knew in her heart she had made the right decision. She eventually made her way back to her room and curled up on her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep as the party raged in the common room below, still celebrating her amazing catch at the game. No one seemed to mind that the actual person they were celebrating wasn’t even there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa felt surprisingly light for the rest of the year and summer, able to find plenty of things to distract her mind. Mostly school work and preparing for NEWTs, even though those weren’t until spring term the following year. Anna kept telling her that she was in denial or some half-baked psychology explanation. As the summer came to a close, she started to become more restless, her Veela kept pestering her. </p><p>Elsa stood on Platform 9 ¾ waiting for her luggage to be loaded. She was bouncing on her toes like a child on Christmas morning.</p><p>“Okay, either you have to pee, which in that case the loo is over there, or I’m going to have to full-body bind curse you for this train ride because you are driving me <em>absolutely insane</em>!” Anna complained.<br/>
Elsa rolled her eyes “Whatever, Anna… I am allowed to be excited, you know. I’m finally going to get my answer!”</p><p>“What will you do if she rejects you?” Anna asked softly.</p><p>“Well, then I’ll just have to annoy you for the rest of my long and lonely life.”</p><p>“I don’t think she’s going to reject you.” Anna smiled and wrapped her arm around Elsa’s arm and pulled her onto the train to find a good compartment. “I just have a good feeling. I’m like, a love expert or something...”</p><p>“Anna, a love expert? Really? You’ve been in <em> one </em> successful relationship. Remember your other disasters? Kristoff and Hans…”</p><p>“<em> Tcht! </em>” Anna hissed “We do not speak that name, remember?”</p><p>"Sorry, but He Who Must Not Be Named was taken." Elsa scoffed. She fiddled with her sleeve. She was already wearing her white button up from the school uniform, but she was wearing relaxed fit jeans and some black converse sneakers. She felt rather cool and relaxed as she sprawled over the seat, stretching her long legs. Anna and Rapunzel had taken the liberty of giving her wardrobe a make-over that summer.</p><p>"So, what are you going to do when you see her?" Anna wiggled her eyebrows</p><p>"Well, I guess I'll just let her come to me when she's ready. I promised her I wouldn't pressure her and I intend to keep that promise..."</p><p>Anna nodded “How honorable of you. I can’t believe you managed to go all that time without seeing her. I can barely stand the couple of months of break without seeing Raps. Oh, and the word on the street is that Merida and Mulan got together, so hopefully you’ll have less of an issue there… no awkward exes following you around in a thrall induced stupor.”</p><p>“Thanks for reminding me... “ Elsa rolled her eyes and picked up her advanced potions book. “This year is going to be an absolute beast.”</p><p>“Not my fault you decided to go all overachiever and take NEWT-level classes.” Anna chuckled and pulled out a couple of chocolate cauldrons and various sweets from her pack.</p><p>“Hey, guys… sorry to interrupt…” A soft knock came at the door. Elsa looked up, her heart leapt for a second when she saw the soft brown hair. But alas, she was looking at the other Nattura twin “Oh, hi Ryder… good to see you. Would you care to join us?” she inquired politely and gestured to the seat, moving her feet.</p><p>“Oh, uh, no… thank you though. Mare and I have a compartment down the way already. I... uh… I have a note.” Ryder shuffled his feet and handed Elsa a piece of paper that was expertly folded into the shape of a crane. As soon as he had delivered the note, Ryder nodded and made his escape.</p><p>Elsa’s eyes widened as she took the piece of paper, carefully unfolding it. <em> ‘Astronomy Tower tonight, 9pm.’ </em> Below that message there were two blank checkboxes, <em> Yes </em> and <em> No </em>.</p><p>Anna had scooted over and read over Elsa’s shoulder “Uh, yes, obviously…”</p><p>Elsa reached into her travel pack and grabbed her quill, quickly marking the “Yes” box before folding the paper back up and enchanting it to fly back to its original writer. She leaned back in her seat, feeling rather giddy.</p><p> </p><p>One benefit of being a 7th year was that aside for special occasions, they were allowed to just wear the black pants and white button ups with ties of their house colors. It was something that Elsa hadn't anticipated enjoying but she already really did. She hadn't realized how hot and oppressive the black robes were.</p><p>She could barely eat her dinner at the welcome feast, trying her best to keep her attention on Rapunzel and not let her gaze drift over to the Gryffindor table.</p><p> </p><p>"Els, you have to eat something" Rapunzel encouraged her, shoving her plate closer to her "If you don't eat at least half of your food willingly then I swear I will force feed you. Or give you detention. You know I can do that as a Prefect, right?" </p><p>Icy blue met emerald green as Elsa stared at Rapunzel as she took several defiant bites "There... happy?"</p><p>Rapunzel rolled her eyes "I guess."<br/>
<br/>
There was some more jovial chatter as the students caught up with each other, then a gasp and whispers echoed along the tables. “Blimey!” “What is the Minister of Magic doing here?” </p><p>All heads turned to the front of the Great Hall where Headmistress McGonagall and the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt were approaching the podium.</p><p>“Attention students, may I have your attention please.” McGonagall spoke in a firm yet calm manner “We are joined tonight by a very special guest who would like to make an announcement.”</p><p>Minister Shacklebolt nodded to McGonagall and then turned to face his audience. His voice was deep and pleasant “Thank you, it is a pleasure to be here. I am sure you are all wondering why I am here this evening. It has been 18 years since the fall of the Dark Lord and we came into this new era of peace and prosperity. The Ministry and I have decided to hold a legendary event as a show of unity and strength among the wizarding world. A chance for youth to prove themselves and bring honor to their schools. The Triwizard Tournament. Hogwarts has been selected to host the event. This year, Hogwarts will not only be home to you, but will also host select students from two other schools. Students from Beauxbatons and Ilvermorny will be arriving in the next few days. At which time a small delegation of my staff will return to explain the rules of the tournament and to oversee the events. Naturally, I cannot say this on record, but as a Hogwarts alum, you know who I’m cheering for. Thank you for your time and attention, I must be off.” He bowed to the students and then shook McGonagall’s hand before disapparating. </p><p>The Great Hall erupted in chatter after the announcement had been made.</p><p>Elsa turned to look at Rapunzel “Well, that’s an unexpected turn of events.” She was so distracted talking about the news about the event that she forgot the time.</p><p>“Hey, lovergirl, don’t you have somewhere to be?” Rapunzel gently nudged Elsa’s side, showing her timepiece.</p><p>“Shit!” Elsa exclaimed loudly and jumped up. It was 8:45 and the Astronomy Tower was on the opposite side of the school. She sprinted down the corridors and up the stairs, taking two, sometimes three stairs at a time. She paused at the top of the stairs to try to catch her breath before she pushed the door open at the bell’s first toll of the new hour.</p><p> </p><p>Honeymaren was wringing her hands together. She was beyond nervous. She hadn’t really seen Elsa around the corridors since their time together on the roof, and not at all during the summer. She had gone through some rather drastic changes of her own and was wondering how Elsa would respond. She turned as she heard the door creak open, holding her breath as she turned.</p><p>Elsa’s jaw dropped when she saw Honeymaren standing there. She had the same twinkle in her soft brown eyes that she loved, but she looked so different. The last time she saw her, Honeymaren was sporting a thick braid of hair that fell to her waist. But that was all gone. Her hair was styled in a messy pixie cut, the curly ends jutting out haphazardly, yet framing her face just perfectly. She had grown her bangs out as well. Her eyes swam a little as she stared at the woman in front of her “You’re so beautiful,” she finally managed to speak.</p><p>Honeymaren blushed “I was worried how you might take it. It’s a bit of a change.”</p><p>“It’s perfect. You just… you’re always perfect, but this just suits you.” Elsa stammered.</p><p>“I’m glad you think so” Honeymaren just smiled softly “Thank you for coming…”</p><p>“I said I would.” Elsa was now holding her breath, waiting for the other shoe to drop.</p><p>“Thank you also for giving me the time and space to think everything over. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate that… and you were right, it really gave me the time to reflect and think about my future.” Honeymaren’s eyes were locked on Elsa’s shoes “And I have come to a decision.”</p><p>Elsa nodded and stared at where Honeymaren’s eye would be whenever she decided to look up.</p><p>Honeymaren slowly raised her eyes, unsurprised to see Elsa staring at her, she had felt her staring. “I want this. I want you. And I choose you for as long as I live.”</p><p>Elsa didn’t remember moving across the room but one moment she was by the door and the next she was holding Honeymaren in her arms. She could feel hot tears streaming down her cheeks but she couldn’t have cared less. She held Honeymaren’s face between her hands, her thumbs gently stroking her strong cheekbones. “Honeymaren…” she whispered.</p><p>Honeymaren threw her arms around Elsa's neck, holding her close. She closed her eyes and leaned into Elsa's touch "Can we please kiss already? I've waited months for this..."</p><p>Elsa did not need a second invitation and she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Honeymaren's. The second their skin touched it sent a bolt of energy coursing through her body so strong that she almost fell over. Her Veela was purring, absolutely beside itself with happiness.</p><p>Honeymaren gasped when she felt Elsa's lips crash against hers, they were soft yet firm. She couldn't get enough. She reached up and looped her fingers into Elsa's braid, tugging gently as she pulled their faces closer together. She didn't care that her lips were getting sore from their kissing, nothing had ever felt so good. She pulled away and kissed the side of Elsa's mouth, then along her jaw and down her neck, stopping at her pulse point where her neck and shoulder met. She kissed that area, inexplicably drawn to it. She started to kiss more firmly, holding Elsa tight to her.</p><p>Elsa opened her eyes, realizing what Honeymaren was doing "Wait... if we exchange marks... it begins our mating process... and those changes I told you about will start."</p><p>"Fine. What if I just mark you and you don't mark me back, does that work? It's not an exchange." Honeymaren whined softly.</p><p>Elsa nodded "Yeah, that is technically true. As long as I don't mark you back..." her mind was growing hazy.</p><p>Honeymaren grinned and kissed the soft white skin of Elsa's neck. Then she started to kiss harder, alternating between sucking gently, biting down roughly and leaving soft, feather like kisses.</p><p>Elsa was struggling to stay upright, both she and her Veela were bursting with excitement.<em> Her mate was marking her! Her mate was marking her for the world to see! ‘Mark her back! Mark her BACK!’ </em> it screamed. Elsa’s head tilted back, exposing more flesh to Honeymaren’s kisses. “Oh Honeymaren” she sighed happily.</p><p>Honeymaren finally relented her kisses and peppered Elsa’s neck with soft kisses. She smiled at the dark purple bruise she had left on Elsa’s neck, planting one more soft kiss there before leaning back to look at Elsa. She gasped when she was met with bright violet eyes instead of the usual icy blue. “Your… your eyes!” she exclaimed.</p><p>“Oh, yeah… they do that… it means my Veela and I are in agreement with each other.”</p><p>“They're absolutely breathtaking. What are you in agreement about?” Honeymaren grinned, enamored by the beautiful color.</p><p>“That we’ve never been happier in our life.” Elsa responded with a smirk.</p><p>"Me, too... I never thought..." Honeymaren leaned her head against Elsa's chest, listening to her rhythmic, strong heartbeat.</p><p>Elsa held Honeymaren close, nuzzling her cheek against soft brown hair, her fingers woven into the short locks. "I never want to be parted from you henceforth."</p><p>Honeymaren chuckled against Elsa's shoulder "So, does that make us officially girlfriends then?"</p><p>"I can't imagine anything I want more than to be your girlfriend." Elsa grinned and pressed their foreheads together.</p><p>Honeymaren smiled and returned the gesture "As much as I want to stay here forever, I'm pretty sure if we stay out any longer we will surely get detention."</p><p>"Yeah, we should probably go." Elsa looked at her timepiece. 9:45. They only had 15 minutes to get back to their dorms. She held Honeymaren's hand as they ran through the corridors together, ear to ear smiles plastered on both of their faces. At the point that they had to part she turned to Honeymaren and planted a soft kiss on her lips "Meet you for breakfast tomorrow?"</p><p>"I wouldn't miss it for the world."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo... Just pretend HP Goblet of Fire never happened. This is not the direction I planned on it going but sometimes your characters/plot points just do what they want... and so... I guess I bring you lesbian Goblet of Fire with Elsamaren and adorable moments...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. New Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school was abuzz with the anticipation of the two foreign schools. But nothing caused more of a stir than the sight of Elsa and Honeymaren striding through the halls together toward breakfast, hand in hand, a very noticeable mark on Elsa’s neck. Her Veela had refused to let her cover it. And she really didn’t care who saw. In fact, she <em> wanted </em> people to see. To know that she was taken. She grinned up at Fleur at the staff table who just quietly chuckled to herself and shook her head softly.</p><p>The one thing that she knocked her off her high was the news that the Quidditch season had been cancelled that year in lieu of the tournament. It was Elsa’s last chance to bring home the Cup but also she also had to admit that she was glad for a break from being the captain. Her mind was already stretched thin with her class load. But another added benefit of there not being a quidditch season was that there was no conflict of interest between the captains of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa groaned as Honeymaren tugged her along “come on, they’re just kids from other places. Big deal! If everyone is out here then you know that no one will be in the astronomy tower!” Elsa complained. She really just wanted to have a chance to make out with Honeymaren again.</p><p>“We literally have every day for the rest of our lives to kiss, you goofball.” Honeymaren didn’t let go and pulled Elsa along. </p><p>“Fine... but that just means I want to kiss you every day...” Elsa stood behind Honeymaren, her hands looped around her waist and clasped together on her stomach. She rested her chin on the top of Honeymaren’s head “wow... I never realized how short you were!”</p><p>“Rude! You’re just freakishly tall!” Honeymaren wiggled defiantly. “But a benefit of the height difference is that I have perfect access to your neck… among other things”</p><p>“Oh come on you two. I know you’re like super in love or whatever but you’re out in public!” Anna rolled her eyes as she and Rapunzel joined them on the lawn to watch for the arrival of the other students.</p><p>“You two were just as bad, don’t even pretend!” Elsa protested and stuck her tongue out at her sister.</p><p>“Let them have their cute moment together...” Rapunzel giggled. Like Honeymaren she had cut her hair off too. But she went an extra step and dyed it brownish auburn. It suited her.</p><p>“Look! In the sky!!” Some students gasped and pointed. </p><p>A giant carriage came hurtling through the sky, drawn by six beautiful winged Abraxan horses. The horses landed gracefully and ran across the makeshift landing strip as the carriage slowed and came to a halt. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone watched with bated breath as the door swung open and a beautiful blonde woman emerged. Elsa’s mouth dropped open, but for reasons different than her peers. The women looked like a mirror image of Fleur. She was dressed in a prim blue skirt and matching jacket, a pointed blue cap on her head. Once she departed the carriage, a couple dozen Beauxbaton students emerged, all wearing the same blue uniforms, but the boys wore slacks instead of skirts. </p><p>Fleur waited until the Headmistresses of the two schools greeted each other then hurried forward to greet her little sister with customary kisses on each cheek. “Gabrielle, it has been too long.” Her accent was suddenly much thicker. </p><p>“Oh my dear Fleur! So good to see you!” Gabrielle returned the cheek kisses. “We must catch up as soon as we are able.”</p><p>Fleur led her sister and students into Hogwarts to an area where they could rest after their journey away from the prying eyes of nosy Hogwarts students. </p><p> </p><p>Next to arrive were the students from Ilvermorny. They had a much smaller delegation, just a dozen or so, and they came by broom. Elsa doubted that they flew the entire way because they had no luggage. They probably came by train and flew the distance on brooms for a more spectacular entrance. They left colorful smoke trails as they soared through the sky and landed in the grassy courtyard.</p><p>The Americans were ushered into the school like the French students before them and then the Hogwarts students quickly shuffled in out of the damp fall weather.</p><p> </p><p>The Great Hall was lively as the Hogwarts students all chatted about the new arrivals and the news about the Tournament. </p><p>Elsa sat next to Rapunzel, but she couldn’t help but feel rather excited about everything, despite her previous reservations. She looked up when McGonagall stood and introduced the students of Beauxbaton and their Headmistress Gabrielle Delacour.</p><p>When the Beauxbaton students entered the Great Hall they danced along the aisles in a beautiful and elegant routine. Elsa noticed that eyes were starting to glaze over, much like the reaction she got when she walked into a room. Even Rapunzel seemed a little more out of it. “Raps! Come on, snap out of it!” She hissed and clicked her fingers in front of her friend’s face.</p><p>Rapunzel shook her head and rubbed her eyes “whoa... that was weird... looks like you have some competition. If you get my drift.”</p><p>Elsa did in fact get Rapunzel’s drift. She could tell that many of the French students were of Veela descent. Her Veela puffed itself up as if to challenge the interlopers coming into her territory.</p><p>Next the Americans were introduced and they casually sauntered in, much less of a fanfare than the French. In fact, they looked almost bored. Elsa did not get very friendly vibes from them. Especially when she saw one of the boys flash a smile at Honeymaren. She gripped the table tight. </p><p>“Calm down feisty pants. No one is taking her away from you.” Rapunzel put her hand on Elsa’s shoulder to calm her down.</p><p>The foreign students took their seats as McGonagall gave her opening remarks. After her speech she clapped her hands and piles of food appeared on the plates. Everyone dug in excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner had been enjoyed, McGonagall stood up again and introduced three members from the Ministry of Magic: Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch, and Hermione Delacour. Elsa noticed that Fleur was beaming from her seat. </p><p>Mr. Bagman gave a very enthusiastic explanation of the history of the Triwizard Tournament and talked about the glory and honor, not only for the winning school but also the student. A prize pot of 10,000 galleons was at stake. </p><p>Once Mr. Bagman finished his piece, a large stemmed cup was carried in and set on a stone pedestal at the front of the room and Mr. Crouch stood and explained the entry requirements. Any student 17 years or older could enter the tournament and all they needed to do was to write their name on a piece of paper and place it in the Goblet of Fire. He waved his hand and suddenly the Goblet was filled with blue flames. On Friday evening the Goblet would choose the worthy champion from each school to compete. The champions were to face 3 challenges, each of the tasks were designed to assess each champion’s skill and resourcefulness, as well as wit and courage. There was no backing out once selected. They were advised to think on it, as it was not unheard of for there to be casualties in these tasks.</p><p>Elsa wondered why Hermione was there but wasn’t given an explanation as the curly haired witch made no speech that evening. She would later discover that Hermione was there to oversee the execution of each task and ensure fair and proper scoring and to monitor for any foul play or suspected cheating.</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening Elsa lay awake, staring at her ceiling. “You gonna enter, Raps?”</p><p>Rapunzel hummed “I thought about it, but honestly I’m just really content and I don’t care about eternal glory or whatever. Plus there are way more talented witches and wizards than me. I wouldn’t want to embarrass the school. What about you?”</p><p>“I might... I’m not sure if I’d even be eligible, because the whole Veela thing. But I expect the Goblet would determine that.” She silently cast her patronus charm and a silvery Arctic fox sprang from the tip of her wand and bounded out the window for Gryffindor tower to give Honeymaren a good night message.</p><p>“Case and point you should enter” Rapunzel giggled. “It’s hard enough to cast a full bodied patronus. But to also be able to use it as a messenger? AND you cast it nonverbally! You’re really talented, Els!”</p><p>Elsa grinned, “thanks, Raps. I’ll think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to enter?” Honeymaren looked up at Elsa. They were sitting under a tree by the Lake, Honeymaren nestled between Elsa’s legs, her back pressed against Elsa front as Elsa leaned against the tree trunk. Their fingers were intertwined and hands resting on Honeymaren’s lap. </p><p>“I was thinking about it.” Elsa hummed “what about you?”</p><p>“Oh hell yeah!” Honeymaren responded excitedly “you should totally enter. I mean, what’s the worst that can happen?”</p><p>“Uh, one of us actually dying? You heard what Mr. Crouch said! I just got you, I can’t lose you.”</p><p>“You’re such a worry wart. Come on and live a little!” Honeymaren goaded her softly. </p><p>“You’re such a Gryffindor... Fine. We put our names in tonight. Together.”</p><p>“Always.” Honeymaren closed her eyes and rested her head under Elsa’s chin.</p><p> </p><p>Elsa went to see Fleur the next morning before class “Professor?” She knocked softly on the door, pushing it open when she heard “come in.” She was surprised to see not just Fleur, but Hermione and Gabrielle sitting around having tea together “oh! I didn’t realize you had company. I’ll come back later.”</p><p>“Nonsense!” Gabrielle cooed “you’re practically family and we so infrequently have the opportunity to catch up so informally. Please join us. I’ve heard so much about you.”</p><p>Elsa blushed as she joined the older women.</p><p>Hermione offered her a gentle smile “I see you have been busy...” she grinned and gestured to her neck in the same area that Elsa was still sporting a faint bruise. </p><p>Elsa turned bright red as she took her cup from Fleur “oh, uh, yeah... that’s changed since last I saw you.”</p><p>Fleur nodded “you explained everything to her, and what it means?”</p><p>Elsa nodded “yes, just like you told me... mid-term last year. Then I stayed away so she could really think about it and make her decision without feeling pressured.”</p><p>Gabrielle raised an eyebrow “you managed to part yourself from your one for six months so she could make her choice? That is very impressive and respectable.”</p><p>“I told you, sister. Elsa is very special. And I think if she is selected she will beat your champion!” Fleur teased</p><p>“Now sister, you shouldn’t count your eggs before they’ve hatched.” Gabrielle retorted.</p><p>“Love, we can’t discuss the tournament otherwise I’ll have to leave.” Hermione chided.</p><p>“Yes dear... I was just ruffling my sister’s feathers.”</p><p>Gabrielle snorted “you and your puns...”</p><p>“You started it.” Fleur rolled her eyes at her sister “so I see she has marked you, so I will inform the clan on your behalf. Have you marked her back?”</p><p>Elsa shook her head “no, and I’m content just knowing she chose me and she knows how I feel. We aren’t ready for those, uh... changes.”</p><p>“Very wise. You both are young, technically of wizarding age but still very young.” Gabrielle mused as she sipped her tea.</p><p>“Was there something in particular you wished to discuss?” Fleur looked at her student.</p><p>“Well I mostly came to tell you thatHoneymaren accepted me as her mate… but yes actually, I forgot to ask you until now... but what is the significance of your dawning key?”</p><p>Fleur and Gabrielle giggled, but it was Fleur who spoke “why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?”</p><p>“My key is my one?”</p><p>“And your one is your key.” Fleur added.</p><p>Gabrielle nodded “yes... it gives you an advantage when you’re searching for your mate. They could be anywhere, but at least you know their face.”</p><p>Elsa blushed, “Of course! You said that the key is what can bring you back if you involuntarily shift... because they’re the one your Veela will always listen to...”</p><p>Fleur smiled at Hermione and nodded “indeed”</p><p>Elsa nodded and finished her tea “well, thank you for the tea, I should get ready for class. It was nice to talk with you all.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Champion Selection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rest of the week passed quickly and soon everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for the champion selection. Elsa sat with Honeymaren, Anna and Rapunzel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The energy in the room was like a dull hum of electricity. There and ready but also subtle and expectant. The blue flame flickered and turned a dark magenta color before spitting out a piece of paper. “The Ilvermorny champion is... Michael Coleman!” The small group of American students cheered as a boy with sandy brown hair stood up and was ushered away. Elsa tensed when she recognized him as the one who was looking at Honeymaren for a little longer than appropriate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Goblet spewed up another name, a delicate light blue paper drifted down “the Beauxbaton champion is... Amelie Florraine!” There was a slightly louder yet still polite applause from the French students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Great Hall fell silent in anticipation of the selection of the Hogwarts champion, all eyes watching as the Goblet belched up its last piece of paper “the Hogwarts champion is... Elsa Weasley-Krum!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa was shocked, she hadn’t expected to actually be selected. She felt several pairs of hands push her to her feet. She walked up to where Mr. Crouch held her piece of parchment and took it before being ushered down the stairs to the Trophy Room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three champions all looked at each other, each still looking a little shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa spoke first “my name is Elsa. Welcome to Hogwarts and congratulations to you both on being selected. I look forward to the competition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Michael. It should be an interesting time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Je m’apelle Amelie. Enchantee.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The French girl spoke. Elsa knew it was a total power play not to speak in common tongue but she knew what the words meant at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The headmistresses from the three schools came into the room followed by the Ministry staff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Bagman spoke first “well done champions, well done! This will be a very exciting time for all of you and I for one cannot wait to see what you all can do! The first task will take place November 24. There is nothing you need in order to pass this task, but I suggest you be ready for anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Between now and then your wands will be inspected and you’ll have a few meetings to attend but otherwise we want the tournament to have as little impact on your day to day lives as possible. Now without further ado I believe we have held you long enough and I’m sure you want to go celebrate with your peers.” McGonagall spoke and excused them to leave up the stairs they entered through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The roar was deafening as the three champions emerged. Elsa wanted nothing more than to just disappear into Honeymaren’s embrace but alas, there was a solid wall of bodies between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Elsa a solid 20 minutes to cross the Great Hall and make a dash for Ravenclaw tower. She could find Honeymaren later, but she was struggling to keep her anxiety in control from so many people mobbing her and not turn into a full blown panic attack. She felt like a sardine in a tin, so tightly packed it was hard to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ravenclaw tower was only slightly better, as an impromptu party had been arranged. Merida somehow managed to smuggle in several bottles of fire whiskey and the common room was packed. “Our Champion returns!” Someone shouted when she entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blinked and was swept up in another wave of excited students all clamoring to talk to her or give her a pat on the back or shake her hand. At least this crowd was more manageable and she saw Honeymaren standing next to Anna in the corner. She pulled her wand out and quietly cast a spell to physically part the students in front of her to give her a clear path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren looked up “hey beautiful! I’m so excited for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna nodded and sipped her drink “really awesome, you’re going to be fucking brilliant! Couldn’t be prouder of you, sis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa just sighed and pulled Honeymaren in for a hug “I just need this.” She murmured “I’m really overwhelmed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna get out of here for a while?” Honeymaren wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa just nodded quietly and took Honeymaren by the hand, leading her up toward her room. Anna just grinned as she watched them leave and wandered deeper into the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa flopped down on her bed, exhausted, reaching out for Honeymaren to join her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I haven’t been in here for a while.” Honeymaren smiled and curled up next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa hummed and wrapped her long limbs around Honeymaren, holding her tight. “This is perfect.” She muttered, her eyes closed as she reveled in the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So... what do you wanna do?” Honeymaren grinned and leaned forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa quickly got the hint and released her hold on Honeymaren, rolling on top of her, her fingers locked in her short brown hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren gasped, she hadn’t expected Elsa to be so forward and she wondered if part of this was the Veela. But she wasn’t complaining one bit. She liked the feel of Elsa’s weight on her, pressing her into the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa closed her eyes as their lips met, losing herself in the moment. She kept things relatively chaste at first but her Veela was pushing her to deepen the kiss. She slowly parted her lips and let her tongue slide slowly along Honeymaren’s bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren smiled and opened her mouth slightly to permit entrance for Elsa’s curious tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa sighed and happily explored this new land, marveling at the feel of Honeymaren’s tongue against her own as they danced around one another. She could just stay like this forever and be happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren pulled away to catch a breath and to calm herself down. Her heart was beating rapidly and she could feel warmth pooling in her lower region. She heard Elsa whine a little and smiled to herself as she got a mischievous idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa squeaked out loud when she felt Honeymaren grab her by the shoulders and twist, flipping their bodies with an amazing show of strength. She chuckled up at the brunette. “Oh, that’s how it’s gonna be then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren smirked as she straddled Elsa’s waist. She leaned forward to kiss her lips, then along her jaw and down her neck, her lips latching on to that familiar spot on Elsa’s neck as she started to kiss and suck that area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa was in heaven and her Veela was purring happily, a deep and satisfied rumble rose from her chest. Her hands clutched Honeymaren’s hips and her fingers gently massaged wherever they could reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> purring!” Honeymaren exclaimed when she felt the vibrations in Elsa’s neck. “Did you know about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it bother you?” Elsa opened her eyes slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not one bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good then we can worry about it later.” Elsa closed her eyes again and enjoyed the feeling of being marked by her mate. “Stay with me tonight.” She murmured. “It’s Friday and we have nowhere to be tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren leaned back a little so she could look Elsa in the eyes “really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded “we don’t have to do anything, I just really want to be close to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren smiled and leaned down to kiss her quickly before rolling off of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa sat up quickly, worried she had gone too far. “Honey...” she was cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to. I just need to borrow some clothes to sleep in.” She smiled “and I like the way you call me Honey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa was beaming as she sprung off the bed, pulling Honeymaren in for a hug “anything for you, Honey.” She searched through her trunk and found an extra pair of sleeping pants and shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren took the clothes and shuffled off to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa quickly changed while the room was empty and started to take her hair down, brushing out the tangles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren hurried to get ready for bed and get back to Elsa. She gasped when she saw the blonde. Her thick hair flowed like a river around her, still wavy from being braided all day. She wanted to touch it, feel how silky smooth it was. She greedily eyed the rest of her girlfriend. The shorts revealed most of her long legs and her tank top left little to the imagination. She wanted to run her hands all over Elsa’s alabaster skin, feel if she was as smooth as she looked. Her brain short circuited for a moment as she just stood there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa chuckled “are you alright? You’re staring...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just... you’re beautiful.” Honeymaren stammered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s heart soared. She knew that Honeymaren actually felt that way about her and it wasn’t the thrall talking. Sure she got complimented all the time. But this? This was real. “I’m glad you think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren nodded slowly “very much...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa crawled into her bed and scooted over for Honeymaren to get in with her “you make me feel beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? Like, people tell you that all the time.” Honeymaren got in and curled to face the blonde, their foreheads pressed together softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but yours is the only opinion I care about and can trust. All the feelings you have about me are your own. And I can’t begin to tell you how reassuring that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So.... what do you want to do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa hummed softly “as much as I want to do more, I think it best if we just sleep for now. There will be plenty of time for other things.” She winked and wrapped her arm over Honeymaren’s waist, drawing her curtains closed around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elsa are you in? Where’d you go after the... oh my god!” Anna’s voice went from singsongy to high pitched in a fraction of a second “Elsa! Honeymaren! I’m so shocked!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa groaned and rolled over, pulling Honeymaren closer to her body. At some point in the night she had draped her leg over Honeymaren’s thighs, her arm still resting on her waist, forming a sort of protective cage around the other girl, who had snuggled contentedly close, her face buried in her chest. She didn’t open her eyes “Anna. Get. Out. Now.” Her eyes flashed open when she felt the bed rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So... what did you two do last night, hmmmm?” Anna teased suggestively as she hopped onto the bed next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slept! Still trying to, nosy.” Honeymaren muttered from under the sheets, her exposed arm flailed blindly to try to push Anna away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh… ‘just slept.’ Really? I’m not buyin’ that. Especially finding you two still wrapped up in the sheets!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna, did you have an actual reason for being in here other than to annoy us?” Elsa sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, please don’t!” Anna looked away, dramatically covering her eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a weirdo. We aren’t naked! Because we were SLEEPING!” Elsa hit her sister with her pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren had enough and rolled out of bed to go to the bathroom and freshen up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna waited until they were alone before diving into her questioning. “So, you two just stayed the night, wrapped up in each other’s arms all suggestively but </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> have sex… like at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, didn’t you want to?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well of course I did… but…” Elsa started to get defensive but then just closed her eyes and groaned at what she had just admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna wiggled her eyebrows “Uh huh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anna, please... We're just going slow... this is pretty new to both of us, okay?" Elsa flopped back down on her bed. "And one thing I didn't mention to you is that if she and I were to ever get physically intimate... I'd go through some pretty significant changes to accommodate..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Changes? Like what? Lesbians have sex all the time with what we’ve got. Just ask Raps! I'm pretty sure you're doing just fine in that regard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, I did not need to know that… and I dunno, maybe six or seven inches worth of changes? I don't know what is average... I feel like I'd be average though." Elsa covered her face with her hands "I can't believe I'm telling you this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna's eyes lit up when she realized what Elsa was implying "Oh... ohhh... so you're gonna have a... </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic wand</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please never say that again" Elsa groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, so what are you two talking about?” Honeymaren wandered back in a few minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s tormenting me!” Elsa whined and rolled back up into the sheets like a human burrito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear that your riding skills might be put to the test down the road.” Anna winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren grinned, unashamed “Well, I guess so… good thing I have lots of practice handling other wood shafts.” she teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, can we not have this discussion?” The mass of blankets spoke in a muffled voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, it’s natural! Your body is beautiful and I’ll love it no matter what.” Honeymaren smiled and placed her hand on the lump on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my butt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then I aimed well.” Honeymaren chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna was laughing so hard she wasn’t even making a sound. She eventually composed herself. “On a completely unrelated note… can I just say how envious I am of your hair, Maren? You just woke up and it’s perfect. Like, you’ve seen my lion’s mane in the morning! So not fair…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren shook her head “No, but I think your sister did a pretty good job of styling it last night…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, gross. Come on you two, Raps will be done with her rounds soon, so let’s go get breakfast!” Anna chirped and moved over to her girlfriend’s bed to wait for them to get ready.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Happy Birthday, Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Cavity inducing fluffiness!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elsa spent every moment she could with Honeymaren. They had a couple of classes together, which gave them a good excuse to spend time together in the library each night without getting suspicious looks from the grumpy librarian. She enjoyed their quiet time together, it gave them a chance to learn about each other and really start strengthening their relationship together. She knew that Honeymaren’s birthday was coming up later in September, the 22nd to be exact. It also happened to be the day of the Autumnal Equinox and the first day of fall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was it with seasonally significant birthdays?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She started putting together ideas for what to do. Perhaps a nice date? They had been officially girlfriends for a couple of weeks since the new year started but they hadn’t gone on a proper date yet, as she didn’t think that sneaking up to the Astronomy Tower for a quick make out session really counted. That would have to change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning of Honeymaren’s birthday, which conveniently fell on a Saturday, Elsa sent her corporeal patronus with a message that she had tournament stuff in the morning but to meet her in the courtyard at 3 in the afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren looked up when a bright silvery light came through the wall of her dorm room but wasn’t surprised to see the small fox dancing around her bed as Elsa’s voice filled the room with her message. She smiled and headed down to breakfast, a little disappointed that Elsa wouldn’t be there but she had the afternoon to look forward to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa spent the morning making sure everything was just right and in place. She had even enlisted Anna and Rapunzel’s help to make sure that Honeymaren stayed busy. By the time the afternoon rolled around she went down to the courtyard to wait. She was early but didn’t mind, she just didn’t want to be late and have Honeymaren have to wait on her. She sat on a bench as she watched students mill around, little clumps of blue walked among the black robed students, while the twelve American students sported hip muggle attire. Elsa wondered what the rest of their school was like if they had such relaxed clothing regulations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re Elsa, right?” A strawberry blonde girl approached her, her accent distinctly American. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blinked “Yes, that’s me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be the champion from Hogwarts?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa just nodded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was this conversation going anywhere?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s really cool…” The girl giggled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, you have me at a disadvantage here. I didn’t catch your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I’m Emma, Emma Silvers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleased to meet you, Emma. What can I do for you?” Elsa tried to be polite but she was getting annoyed. This girl was distracting her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I was just… you’re really pretty and smart… and I was wondering… if you’d like to go out with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blinked “I’m going to stop you right there. I’m flattered, but I am spoken for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right…” the girl stammered “Of course you are… well, just… forget I ever said anything. I’ll still be cheering for you! Michael is an asshole and I don’t think he deserves to compete but that’s just my opinion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> piqued Elsa’s interest. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say that he is perfectly suited for a tournament where anything goes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded </span>
  <em>
    <span>how interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Free information about the other competitors? Hell yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Oh, look, there’s my girlfriend,” she emphasized the word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren briskly walked across the courtyard and came to a stop next to Elsa, her hands firmly on her hips, one cocked to the side. A dominant pose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, this is Emma… she was just telling me some interesting information about the Ilvermorny competitor.” Elsa tried to smooth down the situation, she could almost feel Honeymaren’s anger radiating. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s jealous! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her Veela chirped </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s showing the girl that you are hers!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” Honeymaren looked the girl up and down, as if assessing the threat level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa smiled and put her arm around Honeymaren’s shoulders, squeezing gently as she led them away from Emma “Thank you for the advice, Emma.” She called over her shoulder as she walked back toward the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren looked up at Elsa “So she went out of her way to come tell you about her school’s champion? What could have possibly been so important?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa shrugged “She implied that he doesn’t play by the rules, something I need to watch out for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren softened, just slightly, “Well from where I was standing it looked like she was making a move on you with those puppy eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa chuckled “She started to, but I shut that down real fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren leaned against her “I guess that’s one of the risks of being with someone like you… your thrall, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded and turned to face the brunette, her hands rested gently on her shoulders “Yes, but do not fret, we are very devoted and monogamous creatures. I only have eyes for you and will only ever have eyes for you. I’ll never be unfaithful.” That seemed to soothe Honeymaren’s insecurities and she kissed her on the forehead before starting to walk again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa led the way up to an abandoned hallway “I found this place the other day…” she pointed at the large blank wall. It was out of place, most of the walls had at least portraits or statues decorating them. But this was just blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren raised her eyebrow and watched as Elsa let go and started pacing, her eyes screwed shut. By the third pass in front of the wall she was about to speak but then her mouth dropped when she saw the wall starting to shift in front of her, the stone bricks merging and rearranging to form a sort of archway and door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty cool, right?” Elsa grinned and pushed the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren just nodded slowly and walked inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was surprisingly spacious and was dimly lit by candles along the walls. A large glass chandelier hung from the center of the room, right above a table set for two. A fireplace was positioned to the side of the room, casting a romantic glow around the room, a plush red couch sat in front of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa grinned as she watched Honeymaren’s reactions. She gestured to the table and pulled the chair out for Honeymaren. “Happy birthday, Honey.” she kissed her softly on the cheek and took her own seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elsa… how did you find this place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was pacing… you know how I tend to do that a lot when I’m nervous. And I was thinking how badly I wanted to find a place to take you on a proper date… and then, the room just suddenly appeared! Like it knew what I wanted and needed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a little popping noise and both girls turned in the direction of the sound. A tiny creature with huge eyes and batlike ears stood in front of them, wearing a white shirt that was several sizes too big, three black buttons had been sewn haphazardly on the front. Elsa had met him in the kitchens the night she tried to make cookies and had worked with him to arrange the food for the evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Olaf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house elf bowed “Olaf is here to serve you!” he wiggled proudly as he produced two menus from behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren took a menu and looked it over. It was filled with all of her favorite things. “Oh, soup, roast and mint ice cream. That all sounds wonderful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded “whatever you want, my dear. It is your special day after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olaf took the menus back and waved his hand, producing a bottle of wine. “Since you are of legal drinking age now, Miss Honeymaren.” He grinned as he poured her glass, then looked at Elsa “Eh, close enough” and filled hers as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren beamed as she took her glass and raised it at Elsa. Elsa lifted her own and delicately clinked their glasses together before taking a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, you did all this for me?” Honeymaren smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, it’s not every day you turn 18, is it?” Elsa grinned “Though I guess I can now make fun of you for being older than me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not for long, you’re only three months my junior.” Honeymaren rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa chuckled “I’ll take my victories where I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soup for the ladies!” Olaf returned with a quiet pop and delivered the soup, a creamy tomato and basil bisque.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that smells good. How did you know?” Honeymaren looked at Elsa</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I’m very observant.” Elsa smiled and picked up her spoon, savoring the flavor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’ve been watching me?” Honeymaren chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can neither confirm nor deny the accusation.” Elsa laughed softly. “But seriously, I wanted to do something special for you for your birthday and I realized that we haven’t really had a proper date together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren blushed a little “How did I ever get so lucky? Seriously? You could have anyone in this world and there is a rather large number of people who were practically throwing themselves at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could say the same for you.” Elsa smiled and reached across the table to hold Honeymaren’s hand “This is all I want. You are all I want...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ve got me.” Honeymaren grinned “So… something that’s been on my mind. When you first told me about your other side… you said that we would be able to have biological offspring. Is that something you want? Because I’ve been thinking about it a lot and I like the idea...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa paused for a moment “Yes, I would. Now that we’re together, there’s some other things you should know about me. About my family… again, all of this stays between us, not even Anna knows. But since you are my one, not only am I allowed, but I am required to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren nodded and set down her spoon to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa explained everything about her past and what it meant to be a Veela, the dawning, the French clan adopting her, and her lost clan. “So, I’m like, the last living member of the Arendelle Veela clan. I guess Arendelle is some place in Norway, which is super random. But that also means any offspring I have, well, it’s the beginning of a new clan…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow… that’s intense. So you’re telling me that the future of your Veela clan is literally on our shoulders?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much… no pressure, right?” Elsa scoffed quietly. “But be that as it may, I would have wanted to have children with you anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren nodded “I’m glad to hear you feel that way… and I wanted to tell you that I’m ready. Will you give me your mark? It’s all I want for my birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa couldn’t believe her ears. “If that is your wish, then absolutely…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren nodded and picked up her soup spoon again, finishing off her bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa couldn’t eat fast enough, excited for dessert and the gifts. Even though she had gotten Honeymaren a couple of small gifts, the one that her girlfriend was requesting excited her more than anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>After the ice cream bowls were cleared away, the couple made their way over to the couch. Elsa sat down and waved her hand, dispelling the illusion that concealed her small pile of gifts, all carefully wrapped in Gryffindor red paper and gold bows. She picked up one and handed it over to Honeymaren.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Honeymaren took it with a grin “You didn’t have to get me anything!”</span></p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a couple of small things I thought you might like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren ripped open the paper and grinned “Broom kit, very useful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got that for you before I knew the season got cancelled. Still important to maintain your broom though. I wanted to get you a new broom, but Anna told me that was a little over the top.” Elsa chuckled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Anna was right. But maybe down the road I’ll let you buy me a new broom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” Elsa smiled and handed her another box, significantly smaller than the first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren opened it and gasped. It was a Golden Snitch on a delicate silver chain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the snitch I caught when I first realized you were my one.” Elsa smiled at the memory “Had to pull some strings to get it from Hooch. Open it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Honeymaren turned the ball around in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren felt slightly ridiculous but she lifted the cold metal ball to her mouth and pressed her lips against it. She blinked in shock when the Snitch opened, splitting in half to reveal a locket with a picture of her and Elsa sitting under their tree together, their tiny faces were laughing and smiling at each other at a silent joke between them. “Oh, Elsa… it’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Snitches have flesh memories, it will only open for you and me.” Elsa smiled “You like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like it? I love it!” Honeymaren grinned and threw her arms around Elsa’s neck, kissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa was beaming with pride. She knew she had done really well with the gifts. Her Veela was puffing itself up, excited to see their mate so happy. She melted into Honeymaren’s embrace, their kiss quickly becoming more heated as Honeymaren crawled up on Elsa’s lap, pushing her against the back of the couch. Elsa’s hands settled on Honeymaren’s hips, fingers pressing into her sides, not too hard, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren groaned softly, loving the way Elsa’s hands felt on her body. She pulled away from their kiss and turned her head, offering Elsa access to the side of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde nodded and leaned forward to gently kiss the pulse point. She felt a heat rushing through her body, from her core all the way out to her fingers and toes. She started to kiss her with more urgency, like her life depended on it. The kiss became harder, rougher, as her Veela urged her to mark her mate. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>MINE!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> It yelled. She kept up her kiss for several minutes before pulling away to inspect her work. The dark bruise shone prominently on Honeymaren’s neck. Elsa was breathing hard, yet she felt content. They had exchanged marks and their bonding process could officially begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren’s body was alight. Everything felt just right and she was ready for it. She gently grinded her hips against Elsa’s to encourage her. She moaned softly, the marking caused a little pain but it was actually rather enjoyable, which surprised her. She opened her eyes and pulled away when she felt Elsa stop, looking into the violet gaze of the Veela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Elsa whispered quietly, smiling up at Honeymaren, pulling their foreheads together, resting in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too, Elsa.” Honeymaren repeated softly, “Thank you for the best birthday ever.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Be Prepared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The date of the first task was drawing near and Elsa had absolutely no idea what it would entail. The only hint they had been given was to prepare for anything. Hardly useful. She still had classes to attend but her evenings were filled with reading about past tournaments. Most seemed to entail fighting magical creatures, so she started reading through all her old Care of Magical Creatures texts, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Monster Book of Monsters</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But there were so many. She figured the Ministry would want a good show again, so she quickly eliminated harmless creatures like bowtruckles and nifflers. Annoying perhaps, but not deadly. She went for the big ones, Chimera and Hippogriffs. But unfortunately there wasn’t much to go on. Frustrated she closed her book and sent Honeymaren a patronus message asking if she wanted to go to dinner and a fly around the grounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair were soaring high over the Forbidden Forest, Honeymaren riding behind Elsa, clutching her tight. They had started flying tandem more often than not, it was a perfect excuse to hold each other. Suddenly there was a monstrous roar and Elsa pulled them down into the treeline. Whatever had made the noise sounded big, and if it was an airborne creature they did not want to be without cover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go… we could get in really big trouble if we get caught” Elsa whispered quietly, standing next to Honeymaren on a thick tree branch high off the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a big ‘if.’ Don’t you want to know what it is?!” Honeymaren responded excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love, your Gryffindor is showing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah it is! Let’s go! Just 15 minutes. If we don’t find it we can go back…” Honeymaren gave Elsa her biggest set of puppy eyes she could muster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa melted on the spot. How could she say no? “Fine, but we leave at the first sign of danger. I don’t fancy a run in with werewolves or centaurs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You dork, it’s not even a full moon!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But centaurs are still a thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got on the broom again and slowly flew through the trees, keeping out of sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s grip tightened on the broom handle when she heard the roar again through the trees. She felt Honeymaren give her an encouraging squeeze around the waist and kept going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The roaring grew louder and more frequent as they went deeper into the Forest until eventually the trees gave way to a giant meadow. Elsa landed them on a tree near the edge of the meadow and stared, hardly believing her eyes, her jaw hanging open with shock. There were several dozen men and women running around in the meadow, moving between three gigantic crates. Every now and then a blume of fire would erupt from one of the cages. She almost fell off the branch when she caught sight of a burly redhead moving around the group waving and shouting orders. “We need to go. Now.” She whispered to Honeymaren, feeling her girlfriend nodding quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They slipped back onto the broom and headed back for school grounds, sneaking through the corridors up to Gryffindor Tower, Elsa had told Honeymaren she needed to talk with Anna, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna was sitting in her bed working on an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts class. She looked up when she heard the door open, surprised to see Honeymaren and Elsa standing there, both looking white as ghosts. “Hey, everything okay?” She furrowed her eyebrows, worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw dad…” Elsa spoke quietly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Really? Where?!” Anna sat up excitedly “And why don’t you look excited?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa just shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was in the Forbidden Forest…” Honeymaren “He’s here because of the Tournament.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s weird, why would it be a secret if he was coming to see Elsa compete?” Anna started and then her face dropped as understanding hit her like a ton of bricks. “Fuck… The dragons.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded slowly. She was going to have to face a full grown dragon. That was the first task.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell am I going to do?” Elsa muttered “I have less than three weeks to figure out how to fight a goddamn dragon!”  Since figuring out what the first task was, she had spent every night in the library with Anna, Rapunzel and Honeymaren, everyone combing the shelves for anything and everything they could find about dragons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them sat around the table in the back corner skimming through the pages. They had cast a series of enchantments to prevent them from being observed or overheard, so they could all speak freely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s think about this logically…” Rapunzel began. “What do we know about dragons?” she pulled out a piece of parchment to take notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, regardless of the species, they’re all big, fire breathing lizards.” Honeymaren offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so fire… that should probably be the first step” Rapunzel quickly scribbled notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so I don’t end up burned to a crisp…” Elsa grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since they’re reptilian they’re probably cold blooded, so maybe they’re susceptible to cold?” Honeymaren mused out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not all. It depends on the species, I think… I’m pretty sure I read something about ice dragons once” Anna pulled out </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s make a list of the known species and figure out their strengths and weaknesses.” Rapunzel murmured as she started copying down the various names.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What other weaknesses? When are they most vulnerable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna yawned loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Brilliant, when they are asleep!" Honeymaren nodded excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa was glad the others were so calm about this. Probably because </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> weren’t the ones having to face it down. She was starting to regret ever having put her name in the Goblet. But if she hadn’t then Honeymaren might have gotten picked, and she was not about to let her mate put herself in danger like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several more days the group had come up with a fairly comprehensive list of ideas. Now it was time to start practicing the spells and enchantments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say Elsa was nervous was an understatement as she stood in the middle of the Room that had rearranged itself into a sort of training facility. She had cast a series of protective charms to make her body and clothes resistant to fire, but she was still staring down three grown witches pointing their wands at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready sis?” Anna chirped</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I don’t really have a choice, do I? Between you three or a dragon, I’ll take you three” Elsa muttered and spread her arms out wide “Light me up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Incendio Maxima!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The trio shouted in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa braced herself for pain but instead was met by an almost pleasant heat that enveloped her body. “It’s working!” she shouted excitedly over the roar of flames that had engulfed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally the flames subsided and Elsa looked down at herself, glad to see she was completely unscathed. She figured dragon fire would be worse but it was a start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fantastic!” Honeymaren rushed forward and hugged her “Wow, you’re hot!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why thank you.” Elsa smiled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I mean, you’re like, really hot…” Honeymaren patted her arms “You don’t feel that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa shook her head “Professor Delacour said that a Veela has tough skin. Perhaps we’re a little fire resistant? That would be lovely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go to Hogsmeade to celebrate, I think we could all use a break.” Anna suggested, “I could definitely go for a butterbeer or three. First round is on me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first task was just two days away and Elsa was about as prepared as she could be. With the help of the others she had managed to perfect a sleeping spell that should in theory be strong enough to take down a dragon. But she would have to hit it perfectly in the eye. She had a few other spells that she had practiced that were more species specific. Some had sensitive hearing, so she planned to make loud noises as distractions if she got one of those. Others hunted by sight, so she planned to create illusions to draw its attention. Better be prepared for anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa stood rigidly, her expression stoic and neutral, not fully smiling, as she stared forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a flashing bright light “Perfect. Now Miss Weasley-Krum, if you’ll go this way, your interview will begin momentarily” the photographer smiled and gestured for her to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blinked, still blinded by the light. As a tournament champion she was required to give at least four formal interviews, before each task and at the end of the tournament. Great, unscripted talking. Her least favorite. Her head turned when she heard clicking of heels approaching her. Her eyes settled on a short and stout woman strutting down the corridor. Her blonde hair was curled up in some fancy updo and she was wearing a hideous green dress and an even more hideous fake smile. “Ah, Miss Weasley-Krum, a pleasure. I am Rita Skeeter, I write for the daily prophet.” the journalist held her hand out to shake Elsa’s, who simply nodded in her direction and did not take the offered hand. Rita recoiled a little and gave a soft ‘hmph’ at the rejected gesture, adjusting her bright red horned glasses. “Very well, shall we get started?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa had never been more excited to get out of her Charms room, which is where the champion interviews were taking place. The interview had only been about fifteen minutes but the journalist was shooting questions at her so rapidly she barely had time to think about her answer. To make matters worse, Skeeter had used a Quick Quotes Quill, and she was fairly certain that it had not written down her responses accurately. She bolted down the hall, making a beeline for lunch and to find Honeymaren to help her calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d it go?” Honeymaren chuckled as Elsa flung herself at her. “ Oh, that great, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, it was horrible! I am never going into politics.” Elsa groaned. “I don’t have much time, they’re doing our wand inspections in an hour but I really wanted to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren smiled “Well, you found me! Let’s get some food in you, can’t have you toppling over from low blood sugar…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Honey. I’ll be really glad when this is over and we get some time to ourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, all you need to do is kick some draconic ass and we’ll be set.” Honeymaren smiled and nudged her playfully as they sat down in the Great Hall for lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, thanks for reminding me.” Elsa groaned as she reached for a sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me and you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Elsa grinned and kissed her cheek, feeling the stress of the day melt away, even if just for this moment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The First Task</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elsa couldn’t sleep. In less than 12 hours the first task would begin and she would fight a dragon with the whole world watching. She reviewed her spells in her mind. She rolled over and clutched Honeymaren, who was fast asleep on her side. Rapunzel had looked the other way when they snuck the Gryffindor girl into the dorm room. Just in case she died tomorrow she wanted at least one last night with her love. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her nose into Honeymaren’s hair. She loved the way Honeymaren smelled, like fresh flowers, rain and mint. Even if she was too stressed to sleep, being close to her mate like this was reassuring and the steady rhythm of Honeymaren’s breathing and heartbeat soothed her. Eventually her eyes got heavy and she drifted off into a light and restless sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At 10am, Elsa and the other champions were gathered and led to a tent to change into their tournament uniforms and relax before the event. As if any of them could relax. The others looked just as nervous as Elsa felt, though she was feeling more confident in her spells. She wondered if the others had figured out what the task entailed. She mentally shrugged and stood away from the other two champions. She closed her eyes and worked on steadying her breathing, almost like she was meditating while standing. She needed to calm her Veela down, it sensed impending danger and was getting restless. She already had to fight a dragon, she couldn’t waste precious energy and split her attention fighting with herself and a dragon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gather round, Champions!” Ludo Bagman’s cheerful voice rang out in the tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa moved to the place he had gestured to her and waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so exciting! The first task is just under an hour away and I am sure you are eager to learn what you will be doing.” Bagman continued, “Barty, bring the bag!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Crouch rolled his eyes at his enthusiastic coworker and brought over a small leather pouch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Weasley-Krum, as the champion from the host school, you will go first. Please reach in and grab the first thing that you feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa gulped and reached in, she did not like the idea of sticking her hand into a mystery bag like this. She hissed as something hot touched her skin and latched on. She pulled her hand out slowly, her eyes wide as she saw a small blue winged dragon in her hand, a diamond pattern on its back. It reminded her of the one Fleur had used as her key during her practice for her dawning ceremony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the Swedish Short Snout! Beautiful creature, produces bright blue flames!” Bagman chirped excitedly, then turned to the other champions. The French girl pulled the Welsh Green, known for its siren-like roar, and the American boy pulled the Chinese Fireball. “These dragons represent three very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple. Retrieve the egg without harming the real eggs in the nest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa groaned internally, there was nothing more dangerous than a female dragon protecting her nest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will be scored based on your use of magic, how exciting the fight is, etc. You will lose points if you fail to keep the other eggs safe. As an added incentive, if you score 40 points or higher, you will be given your dragon’s miniature to keep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, you must pass this task to have any hope of succeeding in the next challenge because the golden egg contains a clue. Without which you would certainly perish." Mr. Crouch added grumpily as he collected the miniature dragons again and then tucked the leather bag away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss Weasley-Krum, you will go first. At the sound of the cannon, you may enter the arena and face your dragon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa was not particularly pleased about going first because it gave her less time to prepare. But also, then she would get it out of the way. She returned to her corner of the tent to calm herself down and wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At eleven o’clock, the first cannon sounded and Elsa made her way to the entrance of the tent, cautiously peering out before stepping into the arena. She looked around, recognizing that the Quidditch Pitch had been repurposed into the arena for the first task. The stands were all full of spectators, shouting and chanting her name. She quickly cast her defensive enchantments on her body and blue and silver suit. She was glad the material was flexible and stretchy, good for movement. Also it showed off her body pretty well, which given that some of the judges were male, she wasn’t above hoping for a slightly elevated score, but she wasn’t counting on it. Especially with Hermione overseeing the scoring process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paid attention to the crowd, she saw there were lots of people gasping and pointing on the other end of the arena, so that was a pretty good indicator of where the dragon was. Since it was nesting mother, she assumed the dragon would want to stay by her egg, but she saw the crowd’s energy shifting, suggesting the dragon was on the move. She knew that the Swedish Short Snout was a generally subdued species but it had excellent senses of both sight and sound. She started casting little doppelganger images of herself, enchanting them to hide behind rocks and move every so often. She quickly made her way through the maze of rocks and rough terrain, trying to keep herself on the opposite side of the arena from where the crowd was most energetic, using the sounds of the onlookers to distract the dragon for her. Suddenly there was an audible gasp and she looked up, heart sinking when she saw the dragon had taken to the air, flying above the rocks. She smiled when she saw it start to attack her illusions. She had to hurry. She ran through the rocks, but it was slow going by foot. She had never realized how big the field actually was. She looked over her shoulder and ducked behind a rock as the dragon came back around, now heading in her direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought fast. She quickly cast her patronus followed by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sonorus</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Engorgio!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her little Arctic fox grew to about 5 feet long and darted off toward the dragon, her voice shouting random taunts at an exceptionally loud volume thanks to her sound amplification sound spell. The dragon turned and followed the silver fox and Elsa ran as hard and fast as she could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nest was close. She could see it now. And there among 6 scaly eggs was a golden egg. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see the dragon take to the air. She reached out and grabbed the egg out of the nest as a wave of blue flame shot in her direction. She leapt off of the boulder the nest was on, tucking and rolling out of the line of blue dragonfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cannon boomed and suddenly a dozen men and women dragon handlers flooded the field, subduing the dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd was roaring loudly and she made her way toward the judges booth, standing with her egg as she waited for the scoring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled to herself as she heard Hermione’s voice announcing the scores once the judges had finished giving their marks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For impressive use of magic, 9. For the diversity of spells mastered, 9. For wit and quick thinking, 8, For not damaging the nest or dragon, 8, overall excitement, 7. Total score: 41”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa quietly congratulated herself. She felt like she got the score she had earned and there was no favoritism or easy scoring at play. Not only had she succeeded in collecting her egg, she had scored high enough to keep her miniature dragon! She was quickly ushered out of the arena to a different tent to wait for the other champions to finish their tasks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren watched with bated breath as Elsa faced off with her dragon. She was beaming with pride when she saw the platinum blonde hoist her golden egg triumphantly over her head and receive high marks. “That’s my girl! That’s my girl!” She screamed excitedly waving Hogwarts and Ravenclaw banners with Anna and Rapunzel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next champion to step into the arena was Amelie Florraine. She was facing off against a Welsh Green, which they knew was particularly sensitive to sound, so the roar of the crowd agitated it. But after taking a few hits from the Green’s strong tail the French student managed to cast a sleep charm on the dragon, similar to the spell that Elsa had been practicing. The girl was ushered out of the arena with a bad limp, but carrying her golden egg nonetheless and a score of 33.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last champion to go was Michael Coleman. From the moment he stepped into the arena, Honeymaren felt herself recoiling. Even from her viewing spot she could practically feel his arrogance and lack of regard for anyone or anything other than himself. The crowd was silent as they watched the atrocious fighting style. There was no finesse, all brute strength. He went at the Chinese Fireball head on, practically beating the dragon down with simple stunning charms. He hadn’t even tried to lure her away from her nest and in her dazed confusion she stamped her feet. There was an audible groan as the sound of precious dragon eggs cracking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren’s heart clenched. That poor mother dragon had lost her entire clutch of eggs because of the American’s brutish and careless behavior. Subconsciously she reached for her own stomach, wondering how she would feel if her own egg ever met such an end. She cried openly, and was surprised to see that she was not the only one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the dragon was exhausted the boy went up and snatched the artificial egg from among the shattered eggs, not even bothering to clean it off of egg yolks as he held it up over his head. The arena was filled with loud boos and sounds of disappointment and actual disgust at the barbaric display. The boy looked like he couldn’t care less and just simply sneered at everyone as he waited to receive his score. 24. Not even half. Due largely to the fact that he had not managed to subdue his dragon without harm to its nest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Ravenclaw Common Room was packed to the absolute limit that evening, students from every house (even Slytherin) had come to offer their congratulations and bask in the victory for the school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa couldn’t help but feel rather proud of her achievement and grinned as she felt herself hoisted up on shoulders, her miniature dragon perching on her shoulder as she raised her egg high over her head as the crowd chanted ‘Open it! Open it!’ “You want me to open it!?” She shouted, riding her adrenaline high. She twisted the knob at the top of the egg, and the egg’s golden outer lay fell open, revealing a clear egg shape inside, colored shapes swirling in the watery looking center. But the moment the egg opened there was a horrible screeching sound that echoed throughout the common room, louder than any ruckus the students had made before. Elsa wrestled the egg shut and twisted the cap back on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell was that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone started passing around shots of fire whiskey, drowning out the memory of that scream in alcohol seemed like the best idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The egg was set near the window sill, left alone as the party raged on. No one wanted to go near it, lest they all fall victim to that terrible noise again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa fell asleep that night curled tight around Honeymaren, feeling safe and secure. She had almost 3 months until the next challenge and nothing was going to stand in her way of continuing her bonding with her mate. The tiny dragon, which she named Bruni, slept quietly on her nightstand on a soft pillow she had transfigured for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa did not want to get up the next morning but her body had other ideas, her stomach and bladder screaming at her. She slowly disentangled herself from Honeymaren, having become rather adept the last few months at unweaving their limbs that inevitably became impossibly knotted together as they slept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drew the curtains and was met with a very concerned looking Rapunzel. “Whatever it is Raps, I’m sure it can wait.” Elsa bounced off the bed and started to walk to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… it actually can’t.” Rapunzel said, uncharacteristically serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa paused, this was very unusual behavior for her roommate. “What’s going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise me… you’re not going to freak out when you see this.” Rapunzel looked cautiously at Elsa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, whatever, I promise. Just tell me already! I really have to pee!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel shuffled her feet and pulled the newspaper from behind her back “You might want to read this sitting down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa groaned and snatched the paper “Really? All this to do about the paper?” She stalked to the loo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel stood in her spot, eyes closed as she waited for the inevitable. Suddenly the morning’s silence was pierced by Elsa’s scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren was quickly roused from her slumber by a sharp burst of anger in her chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was definitely not her own anger.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She blinked as she started to wake up. She wasn’t angry. Why did she suddenly feel so angry? She had been having a rather pleasant and saucy dream, actually. “Whatsitgoingonhappeningthefuck?” She blurted out, her brain and mouth not quite in sync yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel winced… “Uh… the champion interviews just made it to the Daily Prophet…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren blinked as she registered what that meant “Oh… ohhhhh”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa came bursting into the dorm room moments later “Who the hell does she think she is!?” She spat, throwing the paper on the bed, her eyes were flashing violet and red as she wrestled with her Veela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren cautiously picked up the paper and started to read as Elsa paced around the room </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The Ice Queen: Long May She Reign!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she read the headline and cringed when she saw Elsa’s picture, front and center. “Look out, world, there’s a new queen on the scene! Elsa Weasley-Krum might look like royalty, but this 17 year old Hogwarts Champion is as much a fairy princess as I am. This cold and calculated champion is sure to cause waves in the tournament.…” Honeymaren closed her eyes and stopped reading out loud as Skeeter dismissed Elsa as just a pretty face in the crowd who would skate through the tournament on looks not skill. Then the lecherous journalist started singing praises for the American champion. It was disgusting and Honeymaren could almost feel bile in the back of her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa was seething and just flicked her eyes down, urging Honeymaren to keep reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren’s eyes widened when she read further in the article, feeling her own anger starting to rise as she read “Ilvermorny champion Michael Coleman admitted in his interview with this reporter that there was a certain special gal to have caught his eye. With eyes as sweet as her name, Honeymaren Nattura is the new object of this striking American’s eye. But rumor has it that she is spoken for, by none other than the Ice Queen herself! Will the claws come out when these two champions vie for the affections of this ambitious albeit plain girl? It seems as if these champions are fighting for a prize even greater than the Triwizard Cup! But who will be victorious? Stay tuned as we bring you regular updates from this most exciting wizarding event! And I don't mean the Triwizard Tournament...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel stood there quietly as Elsa and Honeymaren tried to breathe through whatever emotions they were feeling at that moment. “So… should I bring you breakfast in the room? I doubt either of you want to be seen in public…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s red eyes flashed up “No. If this little imp of a boy thinks he can come here and profess his love for </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> one he has something else coming. I will crush him into a dust so fine they won’t even have anything to bury!” She felt her Veela starting to break through, her fingers started elongating into claws, her skin starting to harden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honeymaren, do something! Calm her down! She’s losing control!” Rapunzel shouted, pulling Honeymaren out of her own mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren snapped out of her mental spiral and she looked over at Elsa. Instantly she rushed forward and put her hands on Elsa’s shoulders “Elsa! Elsa, look at me, I’m here! This woman is an idiot. You have nothing to fear. I’m not going anywhere. I love you. I love only you. You are my one and only. Please, come back to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa sighed and closed her eyes, melting under Honeymaren’s touch. “I’m sorry…” she said once she was finally in control again “I just… I got so mad… the thought of him thinking that, let alone saying it for the entire world… but I will make him regret the day he was born if he so much as puts a finger on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he touches me then you’ll have to get in line to kick his ass because I can assure you that I will be the first one to put him in his place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt that for a moment. But he knows! What is wrong with these damn Americans who have no regard for others and think they can have whatever they want just because they are from the US?” Elsa pulled Honeymaren close, nuzzling against her, subconsciously rubbing her scent all over the shorter girl, marking her as her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel shrugged “I don’t know… but I’m just glad there are so few of them… and think of it this way, Els, you win and you shame him and his school for the world to see!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded, it was a good incentive for her to do better. But then her eyes settled on the golden egg on her table “But I have no idea how to decipher that damn thing! And I cannot hope to pass the next test without it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can worry about that later, the next task isn’t until February 22…” Honeymaren offered “And right now I think a heaping plate of bacon will make us all feel better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Great Hall fell into awkward silence the moment Elsa and Honeymaren walked in, all eyes turned toward them. Elsa paused for a moment and took a deep breath before walking in, her arm firmly around Honeymaren’s waist. Her eyes searched the crowd for that smug face. She saw him sitting at the Slytherin table and her eyes narrowed, her jaw clenched hard as she willed herself to keep walking rather than leaping over the tables and tearing his head off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an audible exhale as Honeymaren and Elsa sat down “Whatever happens, we can get through this, love. We are stronger together and we will not let ourselves get down because of the words of some desperate and pitiful journalist, who can only feel fulfilled by making other people feel horrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa smiled and kissed Honeymaren’s forehead. That was exactly what she needed to hear “Together,” she repeated quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa was starting to feel calmer by the time breakfast drew to a close, but that was short lived when McGonagall stood up and announced the Yule Ball. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. Dancing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the Yule Ball was announced and McGonagall took her seat again, the Great Hall erupted in a chaotic mess as students started to try to find a date to the dance. Elsa rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to ask Honeymaren but suddenly her Veela spoke up </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Too informal. Make a show!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Elsa closed her mouth and turned her attention back to her breakfast, nibbling on the toast. She started to think about how she was going to make the perfect proposal to ask Honeymaren to the Yule Ball.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Dance With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight trigger warning: Michael is an absolute d-bag and the misogynistic and homophobic comments start flying.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elsa had one month to figure out how to ask Honeymaren to the dance. Considering how spectacularly horribly her attempts to even ask Honeymaren out the first time had gone, she was really doubting herself. All around her, people were starting to pair up. And she herself had gotten countless date offers, all of which she turned down. But for whatever reason she could not think of a clever way to ask Honeymaren to the dance. She was stressing out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anna looked over at Elsa while they sat in Potions class “So, who are you going to the ball with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa rolled her eyes “Honeymaren, of course…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she tells me that no one of a certain Vee-riety has asked her yet… You wait any longer and your girl is gonna end up going with someone else!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I can’t just ask her! That’s too simple!” Elsa protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sister, I say this with all the love in my heart, but sometimes you need to just not make things so damn complicated for yourself. Honeymaren loves you. You love Honeymaren. What’s so hard about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I want to make her feel special and just going up and asking her seems so blah! I can do better!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna nodded “Elsa… stop. You always want to go above and beyond… but does Honeymaren require all the fanfare to feel special? No! Just being with you makes her feel special! You are who she wants!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I get it… okay… I’ll ask her tonight…” Elsa rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At your library date?" Anna grinned </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not? It's as good a place as any!" Elsa huffed. "Now hush, we need to pay attention..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After dinner, Elsa intended to go to the library for her usual meet up with Honeymaren but was blocked by the little strawberry blonde American girl, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Emma Silvers was it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She was asking her about some charm they were learning in class and because Elsa loved charms she didn't really think anything of it. They talked for a few minutes before Elsa politely excused herself and continued her walk down the corridors toward the library. As she got closer she started to get a strange knot in her stomach, unsettled and nauseous. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something was wrong.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She started to run down the hall, shouting at anyone in her path to get out of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren was sitting at her usual table waiting for Elsa. They couldn't always have dinner together so they had an arrangement to meet in the library at 7 each night. She smiled and looked up when she heard the chair scoot out from next to her "Hey I was..." she stopped when she saw that the person sitting next to her was not Elsa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael Coleman had been watching Honeymaren for weeks, learning her patterns. He knew she would be at the library as usual, so he planted a distraction in the Great Hall to draw Elsa's attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" Honeymaren glared at him. She took in his features up close. He had steel-blue eyes, hard and mean, not like Elsa’s that were icy but somehow soft. His sandy blonde hair was kept relatively short, but spiked up with excessive amounts of gel. A light stubble covered his strong jaw. He was surprisingly burly, broad chest and muscular arms. He looked like a movie star from Rapunzel’s muggle magazines. It hadn’t escaped her notice that she had seen many girls fawning over him. But to her, everything about him screamed ‘Danger!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, quite a mouth you got on you... no matter, I like em fiery..." He drawled slowly, his eyes slowly glancing over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren's skin crawled "Please go away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh baby girl, don't you want to hear what I have to say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not particularly. And never call me that again. You would do well to go away. Elsa is on her way and she will not take kindly to this." Honeymaren recoiled slightly, subtly drawing her wand in her sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Ice Queen? Please... I'm not scared of her. Besides, I think she’s finding herself held up at the moment." Michael scoffed. He scooted a little closer to Honeymaren, draping his arm over the back of her chair and pinning her in against the table “So… you wanna go to this stupid dance with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren didn’t even have time to respond before she felt her chair being lifted up and dragged away from the arrogant boy. She didn’t have to look who it was, she knew in her heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Elsa was there.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You had better back away before things get really bad.” Elsa seethed, her chest heaving as she breathed heavily, trying to maintain control of her Veela, who at this point was cheering for her to rip his head off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael had the sense to at least stand and try to back up “Whoa, whoa, whoa… no need to get all territorial and shit. I was just asking the lady if she wanted to go to the ball with me...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honeymaren and I are </span>
  <em>
    <span>together.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Can’t you get that through your pathetic skull?” Elsa hissed, taking a step closer to him, glaring daggers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, little lady, I meant no harm by it. It was an honest question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me that one more time and I will personally see to it that you never speak those words again. Or any words for that matter.” Elsa was inches away from the American. She stood a few inches taller than him, which Honeymaren would have found slightly amusing if not for the impending fight. By now they were causing quite a scene and there were a dozen eyes watching this altercation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a threat?” Michael tried to puff himself up and appear more dominant. “Come on, you can’t actually think she’ll choose someone like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Elsa’s lips were barely moving as she hissed out the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s obvious, isn’t it? You're a woman. This whole thing is just a phase, but in the long run, it’s unnatural.” Michael goaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa growled and reached forward to take him by the collar and throttle his smug little neck but Honeymaren stopped her before she could lay a hand on him. Fighting outside of the tournament was strictly forbidden, no matter the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren was in shock as she watched Elsa face off against the pompous asshole, but she could feel a gnawing feeling growing in her stomach, she knew that Elsa was losing her internal battle with her Veela and that any second the other half would come to the surface. She put her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Elsa, come back to me, my love. Come back to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa closed her eyes and turned to Honeymaren but did not speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren pressed their foreheads together, "It's okay, I'm here... Elsa, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" It was the first thing that popped into her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would love to." Elsa murmured, visibly calming down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren smiled and leaned up to plant a soft kiss on Elsa's lips, relieved to see that her eyes were their usual vibrant blue when they opened again. "Good, because there's no one I would rather go with. You are my one. You are my only."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa sighed, her Veela calming down slightly. She wrapped her arm over Honeymaren's shoulder and turned to face Michael. “Consider this your one and only warning. Leave Honeymaren alone. You and I can sort things out in the Tournament, but Honeymaren and I are together and you would do well to remember and respect that.” She was still trying really hard to not grab him and shake him like a ragdoll. She hissed and grabbed Honeymaren's satchel and stalked out of the library, leaving a stunned silence in their wake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time passed by quickly as the midterm exams came and went. Elsa was really looking forward to the winter break because she could finally get some rest. The midterm exams had been particularly challenging and she had lost many a night’s sleep trying to review and study.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Elsa, you look beautiful!” Rapunzel chirped as she came into their dorm room. She was wearing a silky purple shirt under her black suit jacket and pants, her hair slicked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa turned to face her roommate “Wow, Raps, you clean up nicely!” she joked. She fiddled nervously with the sleeve of her navy blue dress. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, hardly recognizing herself. She was wearing a smooth, form-fitting velvet navy blue dress, with small crystals decorating the tight bodice, the bottom half fanned out in a loose, floor length skirt. Long sleeves covered her arms entirely and attached to her dress under her arms, leaving her neck and shoulders bare. It was designed to perfectly show off all of her curves. She had pulled her hair up in an intricate updo of beautifully cascading curls and even applied a light layer of makeup for the evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, before the night gets crazy… I wanted to give you this.” Rapunzel held out a small flat package, covered in pastel colored wrappings. “Just because it happens to be the Yule Ball, it did not slip my mind that it is also your birthday…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, Raps, you didn’t have to get me anything!” Elsa smiled softly and took the package, sitting down on her bed to open it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel beamed and sat down next to her as she watched Elsa open it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa gasped as she unwrapped a photo album that contained images from their seven years together. Her eyes welled up with tears as she flipped the pages, remembering the memories captured in time. "Raps... it's... thank you." she smiled up softly and wrapped her arms around her roommate.</span>
</p><p><span>Rapunzel chuckled and held Elsa for a moment “I hope you know I consider you my sister and even after we graduate, you can always count on me.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>Elsa smiled and clutched Rapunzel’s hand “I feel the same. I’m so lucky to have a friend like you.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Well, come on, we don’t want to keep our dates waiting.” Rapunzel grinned broadly and stood up, pulling Elsa along. “Oh, and I want the room tonight… but that means Honeymaren’s room is free if you know what I mean” she winked slyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa and Rapunzel made their way down to the open foyer that lead to the Great Hall. The halls had all been decorated floor to ceiling with garlands and lights, large spruce trees were evenly spaced along the hallway, all had been decorated with crystal ornaments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, it looks amazing!” Elsa murmured as she looked at the decor. “Wait, are those fairies?” she pointed to the lights. Instead of the usual candles, thousands of tiny lights bobbed and danced around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel gasped “It’s so beautiful!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren was standing with Anna, nervously picking at her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that, Mare, you look amazing and Elsa is going to love it!” Anna chided and softly slapped Honeymaren’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know… this is just… I want this night to be perfect…” Honeymaren shuffled her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Honeymaren standing next to her sister. Her eyes greedily looked her up and down. Honeymaren was wearing a silver strapless dress, held up by a corset-style bodice, delicate diamond patterns covering the front. The skirt fanned out at her waist in an elegant ball gown shape. Her mouth hung slightly open, unable to find words, as she approached her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren smiled shyly as she shamelessly eyed Elsa back. She held out her hand “My love…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa grinned and looped their hands together “You look absolutely stunning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you.” Honeymaren grinned and pulled her in for a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Miss Weasley-Krum, Miss Nattura, good you’re here!” Fleur and Hermione approached the couple, both dressed in simple ball gowns “As representatives from the host school you two will be leading the champion procession and dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, what?” Elsa stammered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two will be the first to dance! Surely I told you that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa just shook her head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, now you know… don’t worry, you two look fantastic. Now come on, we need you to get in line.” Fleur smiled and turned to Rapunzel and Anna, “You two can make your way into the Hall…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa gulped and offered Honeymaren her arm “Well, no pressure, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa stood next to Honeymaren at the front of the line. Amelie and her date behind them and Michael and his partner brought up the rear. As the processional music began they started walking into the Great Hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa turned to face Honeymaren once they were standing in the center of the dance floor, placing her hand on Honeymaren’s waist, her other holding Honeymaren’s hand “You can lead next time.” She grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren took up her position “I don’t mind if you lead, just don’t let me fall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.” Emsa smiled and started moving them in the waltz as the song began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes the dance floor started to get crowded as other dance partners joined the champions and their dates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa smiled as she swayed with Honeymaren for several songs. Everything was perfect. “You want to get out of here?” she whispered into Honeymaren’s ear as she dipped her low, holding her near parallel to the ground as their waltz finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren grinned broadly as Elsa pulled her back to standing. It never ceased to amaze her how strong Elsa actually was. “Yeah, I would like that… I hear your room is, umm, ocupado, if you wanted to stay in mine tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa laughed quietly “That would be nice. I do not need to hear my sister and best friend getting busy...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren grinned “and I can think of a few things we can do to pass the time...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa did not need any further encouragement and she practically dragged Honeymaren off the floor and towards Gryffindor tower.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Happy Birthday, Elsa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: THE SMUT IS HERE! (looks at word count... whoops, sorry, I did say slow burn, right?)<br/>Slightly shorter chapter, but I split ch17 into two parts so people who wanted to skip this part specifically would be able to without missing out on anything in the story...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Honeymaren had started shouting the Gryffindor password as they hurried down the hallway so that by the time they reached the door, the gold-framed portrait was already wide open. The couple made a beeline to Honeymaren’s room, Elsa trying very hard to not rip Honeymaren’s clothes off in the middle of the common room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren unlocked the door to her room and spun around, pressing Elsa up against the door as it latched shut, their lips crashing together eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa melted into Honeymaren, her hands freely roaming all over her body, greedily feeling her soft curves. Her Veela quickly became impatient, demanding skin, and she couldn’t hold back any longer. She carefully unzipped Honeymaren’s dress, pulling out of their kiss to watch the soft fabric fall to the ground, drinking in the view as more skin was exposed. “So beautiful...” she whispered as she slowly reached out to touch the soft skin of her toned stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goosebumps formed little trails along her skin wherever Elsa touched her. Honeymaren shivered as she stood there almost completely naked except for her underwear. She felt shy at first, but she had started sensing Elsa’s emotions as their bond grew stronger. And right now all she felt was her love and desire. It was reassuring to her, made her feel confident. She grabbed Elsa’s waist and started walking backward, pulling their bodies toward her bed until the backs of her knees hit the mattress. She laid down on her back, her legs hanging off the side of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa sighed and followed Honeymaren across the room, standing between Honeymaren’s legs, leaning over her as she peppered soft kisses everywhere her lips could reach. She unzipped her own dress and peeled it off, letting it fall haphazardly, the velvet fabric caught at her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren gazed up at the blonde woman above her, watching eagerly as the blue velvet fell away, revealing flawlessly smooth, pale skin. She grinned and reached for her wand “close your eyes” she whispered, her voice husky with her own arousal and desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa quirked an eyebrow but complied, closing her now violet eyes. She trusted Honeymaren completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren quickly transfigured her remaining undergarments into soft ribbons covering her two most private areas. A delicate bow held each set of ribbons closed. “You may open your eyes now.” She grinned as she laid back on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s mouth fell open as she gazed at the new development.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Elsa.” Honeymaren winked “are you ready to open your gifts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa growled softly in the back of her throat as she took a step forward and leaned over and started kissing her excitedly, one hand firmly on the bed next to Honeymaren’s shoulder was holding up her weight. The other caressed her jaw and neck before slowly trailing down across Honeymaren’s chest, rubbing the silky ribbons that covered her breasts. Even through the layers of fabric separating their skin, Elsa could feel how soft they were and marveled at the way they moved under her touch. She had touched her own breasts, of course, but she was at least a full cup size smaller and they were slightly firmer than Honeymaren’s. Plus it was not nearly as much fun to touch one’s own breasts when there was a perfect set in front of you just waiting to be unwrapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren’s skin felt like it was on fire everywhere Elsa touched. She arched her back and pressed her chest into Elsa’s hand, her own hands found purchase at her waist, gripping the velvet fabric like reins, pulling their bodies closer together. "Please, Elsa..." she gasped, desperate to feel their skin touching again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa leaned up and watched closely as her free hand deftly unwrapped the bow and the silky ribbon fell aside. She stared at Honeymaren’s bare chest for a moment before dipping her head down and started kissing her right side, hand gently massaging the other. She licked a circle around her dark nipple before pulling it into her mouth, sucking softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren closed her eyes and moaned softly. This was exactly what she wanted and Elsa felt so good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa grinned and kept up her movements, encouraged by Honeymaren’s reactions, switching sides after a few minutes. Eventually she kissed her way back up Honeymaren’s chest and neck, locking their lips together as she leaned forward, allowing their chests to press together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren was desperate for contact and reached behind Elsa’s back and unhooked her strapless bra, tossing it aside. “That’s better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa purred in agreement, pressing their skin impossibly close, her arms wrapped under Honeymaren’s neck as they resumed kissing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren pushed Elsa’s dress down and off her hips, her fingers touched all along her back and torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s Veela instincts were taking over her brain as her dress and inhibitions fell to the wayside. She started to rotate her hips slightly, grinding against Honeymaren’s warm core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren bucked her hips forward, seeking that delicious friction “oh fuck.” She moaned, eyes rolling back in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa grinned and kept up her motions, eager to hear that beautiful sound again. She paused and looked down, glaring at the fabric between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren whined softly at the lack of contact. She reached up and stroked Elsa’s cheek “it’s okay. I want this. I want you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded and leaned away to unwrap her second present. She moved slower this time, the ribbons were wrapped around and between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren squirmed excitedly, shifting her hips to help Elsa in her task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally the last layer of ribbon fell away and Elsa was left salivating, her eyes wide as she saw Honeymaren’s warm core for the first time, her soft folds hot and glistening. She had no idea what to do, but thankfully her Veela did. She slowly lowered her face between Honeymaren’s legs, breathing in her sweet floral scent for a moment, then dove headfirst, licking a long stripe along the length of her core. Her eyes snapped open as her tastebuds went into overdrive at her first taste. She was desperate for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren cried out as she felt Elsa’s tongue against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa immediately stopped “Oh, I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you? I have no idea what I’m doing! I’ll stop...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa pulled away, feeling rejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren snapped her head up “Sorry, no, that felt amazing. Fuck! Don’t you dare stop!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa smiled and repositioned her head and licked again. It was better than anything she ever thought possible. The taste was intoxicating and she lapped up the wetness like her life depended on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren squirmed with delight. Everything Elsa was doing felt amazing but she was missing the friction she felt when they were grinding together. She reached down and latched her fingers into Elsa’s hair, moving her head until her tongue found its prize. “Shit!” she screamed out, her leg twitching involuntarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa followed Honeymaren’s lead, letting her position her head where she wanted it. She felt a jolt of arousal course through her body when she heard Honeymaren’s cry of pleasure when her tongue slid across her clit. She dove in with a renewed vigor, focusing her efforts, her tongue swirled around the sensitive nub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Elsa... right there...” Honeymaren encouraged her between ragged breaths and senseless moans “you feel so good...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded and kept up her work with her tongue. She reached up and let her fingers gently explore the warm folds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren moaned and rolled her hips, “Please… inside.” she gasped between her moans of pleasure, Elsa’s tongue had not let up its actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa rubbed her fingertips along the length of Honeymaren’s sex, feeling her way around. She found what she was looking for and carefully pressed a finger inside, looking up to watch Honeymaren’s reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren gasped and dug her fingers into Elsa’s scalp. She didn’t realize how much her body wanted to be filled. If a finger felt this good she couldn’t imagine how good it would feel once Elsa had grown her new appendage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa pressed her finger in further, marveling at how warm Honeymaren was. She could feel her soft silky walls clenching gently against her finger. She moved her digit around, exploring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren was a panting mess already, but when she felt Elsa hit a particular spot inside her, she cried out loudly “yes! fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa pressed against the spot that had earned such a strong reaction. Another cry of pleasure. She set up a steady rhythm of alternating licking and sucking on her clit while pressing her finger against her G spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren was shaking uncontrollably, tension building up in her core just begging for release. Words had long since failed her, only whimpers and moans were escaping her lips now as Elsa pushed her closer and closer to her edge. With one last lick to her clit she tumbled over the edge. All the pressure that had built up inside erupted in waves of pleasure radiating throughout her body. “Fuuuuuckkk!” She cried out as her orgasm hit her. She clutched the sheets as her legs shivered and convulsed around Elsa’s head. She threw her head back and arched her back against the bed, her chest heaving as she breathed through her climax. After a moment her body relaxed, leaving her in a state of euphoria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa slowed her motions and watched as Honeymaren spasmed under her touch. She grinned and started planting soft lazy kisses up Honeymaren’s body until they were face to face. She flopped on her side, elbow bent and her head propped up on her fist. “I take it you enjoyed that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren giggled, still a little breathless “what gave you that impression?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa curled up next to Honeymaren and stroked her cheek “good... I found that rather enjoyable, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren smiled, playing with Elsa’s braid for a few minutes. Once she had regained her breath, she sat up and pushed Elsa over onto her back “your turn, my love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded quickly and relaxed, allowing Honeymaren to do whatever she wanted to her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was over, both she and her Veela purring happily as she fell asleep tucked in Honeymaren’s arms.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Cracking the Egg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Implied hanky panky... nothing explicit though.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oi, ya tried dropping it yet?” Merida stared at the golden egg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several weeks had passed since the Yule Ball and Elsa was no closer to solving the mystery as she had been on the first day. She was getting desperate and decided to bite the bullet and ask for help from anyone willing to lend a hand, even awkward exes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa was clutching the egg to her chest as she reclined on the couch in Gryffindor Common Room, her head resting on Honeymaren’s lap. She wasn’t sure if it was her anxiety about the tournament or possibly her Veela instinct telling her to incubate, but she never set the egg down when she had the option. She smiled up at Honeymaren, her mind wandering to their future. Maybe one day they would have an egg of their own. One that wasn’t covered in a golden shell and screamed like a banshee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are trying to properly open it, not break it! There’s some sort of clue in there still… if only we could figure out how to decipher the message” Honeymaren chuckled “but at this point I’m not sure what else we could do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m willing to try anything.” Elsa murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give it here, Elsa…” Anna held out her hands “It’s an egg, right? Have you tried heating it up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, heating it up, making it cold, singing to it…” Elsa got off the couch and took the egg over to Anna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>sang</span>
  </em>
  <span> to it?” Anna snorted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was actually really pretty!” Rapunzel chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You practicing for the future?” Anna wiggled her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Anna.” Elsa glared and sat back down next to Honeymaren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren started to rub Elsa’s shoulders “Wow, you’re really tense!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel grinned “you know… the Prefects have a really nice big bubble bath, a good place to relax if you know what I mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merida snorted “Yeah, except there’s a password… believe me, I already tried to sneak in. The damn door shocked me! Stung like a bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel rolled her eyes “Well, did you try saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>Caput Draconis</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means dragon’s head in Latin…” Elsa murmured absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> you would know what that meant.” Honeymaren bopped Elsa on the nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel smiled “Well, if anyone asks, you didn’t hear it from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Raps… what a rebel! I think hanging out with us Gryffindors is rubbing off on you.” Anna chuckled and snuggled against her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a wonderful idea… we’ll see you later then.” Honeymaren grinned and stood, pulling Elsa up with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crazy trust exercise time!” Anna tossed the egg to her sister “Catch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna!” Elsa hissed, catching the egg and cradling it protectively in the crook of her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you’re a Seeker, catching shit is like, your one job!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa rolled her eyes and followed Honeymaren out of Gryffindor Tower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, this is amazing!” Honeymaren gasped as she looked at the giant tub built into the floor. As soon as they entered the room, water started to flow out of dozens of faucets, each stream was a different color, filling the tub with warm soapy water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa eagerly stripped out of her clothes, folding everything into a neat pile that she set on the stone edge of the tub next to the egg, before slipping into the water with a groan. “This feels amazing, Honey, you should stop staring at the architecture and hurry up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren kicked off her clothes at record speed, leaving everything in a messy pile and tumbled into the bathtub. “Ohhhh… that’s nice.” She wiped her wet hair out of her face and swam over to Elsa, hugging her close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me to thank Raps and get her some chocolate.” Elsa smiled, rubbing Honeymaren’s arms and shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I shall. But until then, I do believe I said I was going to help you relax.” Honeymaren purred, kissing Elsa’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa closed her eyes and tilted her head to give her better access. “Mmm, I love when you kiss me like that.” she murmured “And if you wanted to leave a mark, I certainly wouldn’t mind. I like everyone knowing that I am yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can manage that.” Honeymaren smiled and started to kiss her again, sucking hard at the soft flesh. Her hands found a couple of things to keep them busy, gently massaging Elsa’s breasts, twisting her nipples between her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa groaned softly “That feels amazing.” Ever since they had fully exchanged their marks, Elsa could feel her body starting to shift, but so far any changes that had happened were all internal and nothing was visibly different. But she felt more sensitive, eager. Sometimes Honeymaren just needed to look at her a certain way to get her engines roaring. She could not get enough of their physical intimacy. Unfortunately, given how busy they both were with school and the tournament, their opportunities were few and far between, and she was not about to let this one pass her by. She took Honeymaren by the hips and pulled their bodies close together, rubbing herself suggestively against her partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren grinned when she felt Elsa moving and pulled away, inspecting her work. “Mmm, much better.” She let her hands trail down Elsa’s sides “So… Do you know when you’re going to… um… show yourself? Or would it be ‘grow yourself’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa snorted and shrugged “I’m not sure. Fleur just said that the changes will happen as our bond grows, and will finish by the time we are fully bonded so that we are able to make an egg together…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see… well, I’m not going to lie, but I’m kind of excited by the prospect of experiencing you in another way.” Honeymaren winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you and me both, my love.” Elsa chuckled “So… I was trying a new charm, do you want to test it out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bubble head charm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Ohhhh... hell yes.” Honeymaren grinned and swam to the edge of the tub, spreading her legs for Elsa, who dipped beneath the water’s surface and got to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren was so lost in what Elsa was doing to her that she didn’t hear the sounds of little feet skittering across the ground behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chirp!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren’s eyes shot open and looked in the direction of the sound. “Fuck yes! Bruni! What are you doing here? Oh god… oh fuck…” she panted. She felt awkward having a conversation with the tiny blue dragon while Elsa was busy servicing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruni tilted her head and watched Honeymaren, a look of concern in her eyes. She scurried around and hopped onto Elsa’s pile of clothes and onto the top of the golden egg, which started to teeter precariously on the edge of the tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Bruni! No!” Honeymaren squirmed, but Elsa took the movement as a positive response to what she was doing and clutched her hips tighter, holding her in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruni wiggled excitedly as the egg started to move, fanning out her tiny wings and leaping back to safety as the egg toppled over and fell into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Honeymaren exclaimed when she saw the egg disappear under the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s eyes shot open as she suddenly heard a mournful voice singing in her ears. She stood up quickly, but as soon as she was out of the water the singing stopped. “Honey? Were you singing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Singing? No, not me. What are you talking about?” Honeymaren blinked “The egg fell into the water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa gasped and quickly ducked back under the water without saying anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren followed her lead, very confused. She saw the egg on the bottom of the tub, it had fallen open. But instead of the dreadful screeching noise the egg normally made a choir of eerie voices was singing out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come seek us where our voices sound</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We cannot sing above the ground</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An hour long you’ll have to look</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To recover what we took</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa and Honeymaren both surfaced, coughing and wiping their hair out of their eyes “holy shit.” they said in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The clue!” Elsa exclaimed “That’s the clue! The next task is in water!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren frowned “Well, that’s problematic, because when was the last time you held your breath underwater for an hour, El?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I think I was doing pretty well before we were interrupted…” Elsa smirked “I guess this just means we will have to practice more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what are you waiting for then?” Honeymaren grinned as Elsa dipped back under water. Soon it wasn’t just the egg that was singing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Second Task</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sh*t meet fan.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elsa actually felt comfortable and well prepared as the second task drew near. Much to Honeymaren’s delight, she had managed to perfect the Bubble Head charm and could stay submerged for over an hour and a half, so she had plenty of buffer there. The only large body of water close to the school was the Lake, so she studied up on known creatures that resided in the lake: Grindylows, merpeople, and the giant squid. Last, the second task was set for February 22, so the water would be frigid and dark. From her experience she knew her Veela hated being cold and wet, so she worked on improving her warming spells. She did not want to get a leg cramp partway through the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only unknown was the line about recovering something that was taken from her. She made a comprehensive catalogue of her belongings and verified that she had everything each night before bed. So far nothing was out of sorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day before the Task finally arrived, and with it the dreaded champion interviews with Rita Skeeter. Elsa tried her best to be more polite this time but she also kept her answers short because she did not want to give the horrid woman any more fuel for her slander. She noticed that the journalist kept looking at her neck, where Honeymaren’s mark stood proud against her pale skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you at all concerned about the competition from the American Champion?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about competition outside of the Tournament? If you get my drift… over the affections of a certain young lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am comfortable with my relationship status and nothing can come between Miss Nattura and myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even a handsome, talented, young American wizard? Are you sure Miss Nattura won’t go running to his strong arms?” Skeeter smirked “When you cannot comfort her the way he can...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s temper spiked “Ms. Skeeter, that is a wildly inappropriate remark. Things are not always black and white and we must move beyond such antiquated beliefs of what constitutes a relationship. The people in the relationship itself should be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> ones determining what is best for them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well, thank you for that most insightful response.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa did not like the way the woman looked at her, a twinkle in her eye as she glanced at her enchanted green quill. That did not bode well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you have no further questions, I must rest before the task tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, thank you for your time.” Rita smirked and looked over her notepad with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s brain was running in circles as she thought about the interview. That look in the journalist’s eye… she knew nothing good would come of it. “I hate that woman.” She stabbed her Salisbury steak and mashed potatoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel looked up from her meal “Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Skeeter woman from the Daily Prophet. The one covering the Tournament. I had my interview with her today and she was trying to bait me into saying something. I’m pretty sure I responded well… but you know journalists, they can take any words and twist them into something horrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did she ask you about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She made some offhand remark about how she thought that I would never be able to fully satisfy Honeymaren, because I’m a woman. And she went as far to say that Honeymaren would leave me for stain on this earth Coleman…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow… she really riled you up. I’ve never heard you speak with such hostility before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! And I hate what this Tournament is doing to me! I’m not a mean person! But, I feel like the pressure and stress is bringing out the worst in me. I don’t want to lose myself.” Elsa looked at her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t. And you have Honeymaren to bring you back if you ever feel out of control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you and Anna…” Elsa looked up with a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, of course you have us, too. See, you’ve got people in your corner, through thick and thin...” Rapunzel smiled and patted her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa looked over to the Gryffindor table, surprised to see Anna eating with Merida and Mulan but Honeymaren wasn’t there. “Speaking of, I wonder where she is… she didn’t mention going to the library tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel shrugged “Maybe she got held up with something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe. I was hoping to see her before the task though… it’s early so I won’t have time to see her in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, you wanted your good luck kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…” Elsa chuckled. She closed her eyes and thought about Honeymaren, trying to sense her. Their bond had grown quite strong and she was able to sense Honeymaren’s emotions. “That’s strange… she feels… nervous. Maybe stressed out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, you can feel her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a V thing…” Elsa shrugged. She tried to get a firmer read on her mate but then suddenly her mind went blank. Honeymaren was gone. She screamed loudly and clutched the table to keep herself from falling over. It felt like there was a black hole inside her, an unfillable void.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elsa! What’s happening?!” Rapunzel grasped her shoulders, eyes full of concern “Talk to me, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s gone!” Elsa’s eyes were wild, she clutched her chest. “She’s gone!” She rose from the table and stumbled blindly down the aisle, trying to go in the direction where she had last sensed Honeymaren’s presence. She didn’t even realize that there were suddenly several pairs of hands on her, guiding her out of the Great Hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Fleur spoke quickly “Tell me everything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! We were talking and she was fine. Then she suddenly started having a fit, saying ‘she’s gone, she’s gone!’” Rapunzel responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honeymaren didn’t show up for dinner, either…” Anna added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think something actually happened to her?” Rapunzel’s voice was full of concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen a Veela lose its mate before, but this…” Fleur’s voice trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it can’t be! It has to be related to the tournament or something… I refuse to believe it.” Anna spoke defiantly, not willing to accept that something had actually happened to Honeymaren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa was thrashing about, her Veela threatening to take control of the situation, her body trying to shift. Three pairs of hands held her down so she didn’t hurt herself as she flailed. She was screaming incoherently “Where is she? Why can’t I feel her? Honeymaren!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna knelt by her sister “Elsa, we’re here… it will be okay… we will find her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa looked up, eyes focused on the redhead “I can’t! I can’t feel her… she’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel gasped, suddenly everything made sense. She slowly repeated the words of the song from the golden egg. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>An hour long you’ll have to look, To recover what we took… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Don’t you see? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Honeymaren</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what they took! Elsa, you have to get it together. She’s your task! You will find Honeymaren and you will save her. But you can’t be successful if you’re not focused!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s bright red eyes widened as she heard what Rapunzel said, her fear was quickly replaced by rage “They took her for this stupid tournament?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fleur’s own anger was starting to spike. “Even if it was unintentionally done, to take a Veela’s mate and make them think they’re gone… it’s beyond cruel. It’s a fate worse than death if you ask me. It’s good that they have not fully bonded otherwise I do not think Elsa would be consolable if they were… But Rapunzel is right, Elsa. You need to calm down and you need to focus. You’re no good to Honeymaren if you are out of your mind. You can do this.. Do it for Honeymaren...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blinked, her red eyes slowly fading to violet and finally back to blue. “I can do this.” She repeated quietly. “For Honeymaren.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa barely slept, bad dreams plagued her and she woke up every few hours in a frantic mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At 8 in the morning, she got out of bed and changed into her diving suit. It was silver with blue stripes, the same colors as the outfit she wore for her first task, but the material was tight and hugged her body snuggly. It was one piece that covered her from neck to her knees, her arms covered to the elbow. A long zipper spanned the length of her back from neck to the top of her butt. She strapped a wand holster to her thigh for quick access if needed. She braided her hair tight to keep it out of her face. Last she covered herself in her school robes and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ignored the stares and whispers that followed her through the corridors, though she suspected that these were due largely to her very public outburst the previous night instead of her thrall. She didn’t care. She was in the zone. She was going to get through this task. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a seat next to Rapunzel, averting her eyes from the Slytherin table where she could see Michael doing a very dramatic rendition of her last night. She wanted to punch him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do this, Elsa.” Rapunzel encouraged her, sliding a piece of buttered toast to her “you’re probably not too hungry but you need to keep up your strength.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded and took the toast, nibbling on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At 9:30 Elsa and the other champions walked out to the Black Lake, escorted by the Ministry officials and headmistresses from their schools. The spectator stands from the Quidditch pitch had been relocated and were levitating far out in the center of the lake, small rowboats (the ones usually used to bring First Years to Hogwarts) were ferrying people out. Elsa purposefully got in the boat that did not contain Michael Coleman and did her best to ignore his smug looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their boat moved silently across the water, passing under the bleachers toward a large platform in the center of the watery arena. The crowd was chattering excitedly as the champions came into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa stood in her robes, unwilling to take them off until the last possible second, the frigid February air nipped at her skin. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking forward to this, but she knew Honeymaren was there, somewhere and she had to be strong. She silently cast her warming spells, grateful that Fleur had spent so much time privately tutoring her in this art.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Bagman held his wand to his throat to make the announcement, his voice amplified and echoed around the stands. “Welcome to the Second Task! Last night something was taken from each of our champions, a kind of treasure if you will. Each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. But they will have one hour and one hour only. After that they are on their own. Champions, please prepare yourselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa pulled off her robes, shivering against the chilly wind. She took a deep breath and tried to focus, staring at the black water that surrounded her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of the cannon the three champions dove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa cast her bubble head charm first, breathing was a top priority. Her suit was still warm from her previous warming spell, so she kicked and dove deeper and deeper. One thing she had not anticipated was the building pressure in her ears as she went deeper and deeper. She closed her eyes and tried to feel for Honeymaren, letting her Veela instinct lead the way. She started swimming as fast as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about fifteen minutes she could hear that eerie siren music and she swam in that direction, entering a forest of dark green kelp. Visibility was poor and she did not like the potential ambush from anything lurking in the fronds. She kicked hard, trying to navigate through, but the moving blades of kelp were hard to maneuver around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt something bump her leg and she turned quickly, seeing a small tentacle latch around her ankle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Grindylow,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought, grabbing her wand and casting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupify</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the small creature. She smiled as it floated away, its beady eyes glaring at her. She held her wand tight, if there was one grindylow, there were sure to be others. She swam further into the kelp, trying to keep her wits about her, but the undulating green that surrounded her was making her feel very claustrophobic. Her Veela was incredibly uncomfortable and very much out of its element.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa could see the edge of the kelp forest up ahead, the green giving way to open water again. She was so close. Just twenty more feet. That’s when she felt something pulling on her. But this time it was heavy, strong. She looked to see a whole swarm of grindylows swimming at her. She turned to try to swim away, but the little creatures were fast, soon they were completely covering her body, the little tentacles latching on, dragging her down deep into the dark abyss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>NO! This is not how this ends! Your mate needs us!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her Veela screamed. When Elsa’s eyes opened, they were dangerously red and wild.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay whoever thought this task was a good idea needs a serious ass kicking. A task that takes place entirely underwater? </span>
  <em>
    <span>So exciting.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Let’s just hang about and stare at water for an hour! I think I’d rather sit and stare at rocks.” Anna complained. It was cold. It was windy. It was beyond boring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually agree with you…” Rapunzel chuckled and wrapped her arms around Anna for warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much time has passed?” Anna never wore a time piece, but somehow she still managed to make it to her destinations on time… or mostly on time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel pulled out her watch on a chain and clicked it open “It’s been about 45 minutes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Elsa, you can do it!” Anna whispered, as if her sister would somehow be able to hear her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the crowd gasped, there was movement near the surface of the water. Anna gripped Rapunzel, holding her breath as she watched and waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren gasped for air as soon as her head broke the water’s surface. She looked around, not recognizing where she was. It felt like just moments ago that she had been in the Headmistresses office with two other students as Mr. Crouch explained the nature of the second task and their roles. Now she was cold and wet and surrounded by water and... rising into the air? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She could see the crowd in the spectator stands, but they were oddly silent, no one was cheering. They were pointing at her and gasping, their expressions a mixture of shock and horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel strong arms wrapped around her, her body rocked as whatever was holding her moved behind her. She could almost hear the rush of air with each wing beat. But she wasn’t scared or even nervous. She felt safe and comfortable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Elsa.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought, then she realized the situation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit. Elsa, but not Elsa… Veela Elsa. Out for the whole world to see.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later she was standing on the wooden platform in the center of the arena. She couldn’t move, the pale arms around her middle still clutched her tight, unwilling to let her go. She could feel the Veela’s heart beating rapidly, low growls served as cautionary warnings for anyone who tried to get close. She knew that Elsa was still trying to protect her, the Veela inside still perceiving the situation as a threat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren shivered, her arms were pinned to her sides so she couldn’t reach her wand to dry her clothes and warm herself up. She struggled a little against the tough, scaly arms, but the more she moved, the tighter the hold became. It was almost uncomfortable. “Elsa… it’s okay, you can let me go, I’m safe. I am cold and wet and I need to warm myself up before I get sick.” She groaned with relief as the hold around her middle relented. She instantly reached for her wand and warmed herself up, turning to look at Elsa in her Veela form for the first time. She gasped quietly. The Veela had taken a few steps back and was standing at full height, her wings outstretched, making herself look as big as possible to intimidate any potential attacker, her arms tense, ready for action if needed, talons open wide. Her feathery hair was drenched and dripping water. Bright red eyes scanned the crowd on high alert. Honeymaren thought that she looked amazing, regal and powerful, but also a hint of danger. Maybe more than a hint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elsa?” she spoke quietly. She smiled gently as the red eyes lowered and became fixated on her. The Veela closed her wings and tucked them neatly against her back as she leaned forward to walk on all fours, taking a few shaky steps forward before coming to a halt in front of Honeymaren, watching her expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren reached up slowly, pressing her hand against the sharp metallic looking beak. “Elsa, it’s okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Veela closed its eyes and chittered nervously, its beak making a clicking sound as it moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren lifted her other hand and placed it on the Veela’s cheek, stroking the hard scales.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Veela pressed her face into Honeymaren’s hands, the nervous chitters giving way to gentle purring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saved me, Elsa, you can come out of this form now. You don’t need to protect me anymore.” Honeymaren spoke quietly. She was so engrossed in what was happening between them that she didn’t even hear someone else join them on the platform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monster!” Someone shouted over her shoulder. Honeymaren whipped around and glared at the voice. Michael was standing there with his wand drawn, pointed at Elsa’s chest. “Get away from that beast!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Veela’s eyes snapped open and she hissed, quickly reaching out with one taloned arm to pull Honeyaren to her chest, but still careful not to scratch her. Her wings opened and pulled forward slightly, as if creating a protective wall around her mate. The other hand was outstretched, palm facing up, a large blue fireball forming between the talons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Ministry officials and the three headmistresses had finally made it down from the stands and across the water in a row boat, all six were now on the platform. Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman looked utterly shocked and at a loss of what they should do, looking at each other and then to the scene that was unfolding in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabrielle Delacour brushed past them and stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Veela turned its head and growled at the newcomers, she moved her body so that she could look at both groups of people. The blue fireball in her hand started to grow bigger and glow brighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put your wand down, boy! You’re making this worse!” Gabrielle spoke to Michael, then turned her attention to Elsa. She held up her hands in a peaceful, non-threatening gesture to try to show the Veela that she meant them no harm, now speaking slow and calm “Honeymaren, you need to bring her back now. You are her key. Only you can do this. If this escalates, she could really hurt someone and there’s only so much we can do to protect her if she harms another wizard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren nodded “Elsa, please my love, don’t do this. I am safe. You saved me. Now let me save you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Veela looked nervously between Gabrielle and Michael a few times and then looked down at Honeymaren. She chittered again as if protesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re scared. You don’t need to be. They are not going to hurt me and they are not going to hurt you. I won’t let them hurt you. Trust me. Please, Elsa. I need you.” Honeymaren was holding Elsa’s face, thumbs stroking her cheeks. “Come back to me.” She pressed their foreheads together, sighing in relief as she felt the Veela’s form starting to shift. Firm scales gave way to soft skin, feathers to hair. Fingers clutched her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honeymaren.” Elsa whispered quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, you’re here…” Honeymaren pulled back to look at her girlfriend and then gasped. Elsa was standing there. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Completely naked. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She quickly pulled their bodies together and wrapped the loose fabric of her robes around her waist to cover her up from behind. Fortunately she heard Gabrielle yelling for someone to get towels and robes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The platform became a bustle of activity now that the threat was gone. The champions and the hostages were wrapped up in warm fluffy towels. Everyone was so distracted by the Veela that no one even noticed the Beauxbaton champion emerge just as the hour ticked over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Champion’s Tent was chaos. Everyone was shouting and arguing about the recent events. Michael was leading the charge, protesting loudly to anyone who would listen, demanding that Elsa be disqualified immediately. This competition was for wizards and witches, not animals. Elsa had to try really hard to keep her Veela under control and not become the monster he was claiming she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone suggested that Elsa be given a suppressant to keep her Veela side at bay for the rest of the competition, as it gave her an unfair advantage. This caused Gabrielle to speak up, appalled that someone would even think that. She started speaking in angry rapid French.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Crouch held up his hand to silence the arguing. “We are at a true crossroads here. The magic of the Goblet of Fire is binding. It selected Miss Weasley-Krum as a champion and she cannot back out now, nor can we disqualify her. A Veela’s magic is as fundamental as any wizard’s so if we were to give her a suppressant, we might as well give the other two champions suppressants as well if we wanted to have them compete on an even playing field. The tournament will continue as planned. Furthermore, any perceived bullying or discrimination based on Miss Weasley-Krum’s nature and heritage is forbidden among champions and students from any school. That is my final verdict on the matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tent fell into a stunned silence. The Ilvermorny student huffed and stalked out of the tent, shooting one last nasty glare at Elsa on his way out. The French girl shrugged, she was used to being around Veela already, so this wasn’t too much of a shock for her. Elsa looked between McGonagall and Gabrielle “What is going to happen to me now?” and she didn’t mean in the tournament. She had inadvertently revealed what she was and there were hundreds of witnesses, not to mention any pictures that were taken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go on doing what you are doing. You compete and show the world that you are Veela and you are proud. You are going to win!” Gabrielle spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s mouth dropped open in shock when she heard the French headmistress “But… the Tournament? Your school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To hell with the Tournament. There is much more at stake here. We Veela have been hiding in the shadows for too long. We cannot be stuck in an endless cycle of fear and perhaps this is the perfect opportunity for you to start changing the public’s opinions about magical creatures.” Gabrielle spoke. “You are strong, Elsa. Become the woman and Veela you were born to be. Step into your power. It’s time you show yourself for who you are and what you are capable of. Believe in yourself and nothing can stop you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>McGonagall just smiled softly and put her hand on Elsa’s shoulder “you will do amazing things. I believe in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa smiled and tried her best to actually believe that. She excused herself and headed back to the castle, eager to find Honeymaren and also take a well deserved nap.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The school was abuzz after the turn of events surrounding the second task. Elsa hadn’t come out of her room since Saturday, and Honeymaren couldn’t blame her one bit. Why would she want to hear what some of the other students were calling her behind her back? Monster. Freak. Animal. Creature. Beast. And so was she by association. It made Honeymaren’s blood boil. She wanted to yell at everyone, tell them how ridiculous they were being, but she knew that any outburst would surely have even worse repercussions for them both, so she kept quiet for the time being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren could feel people staring at her wherever she went, their glances quickly averting when she looked in their direction. She heard the tail end of rumors that suddenly stopped when she walked into a room. She walked through the corridors, leaving nothing but hushed whispers in her wake as she headed for the Great Hall for breakfast Monday morning. She froze in her tracks when she saw Elsa sitting at the table, looking like she didn’t have a care in the world as she talked with Anna and Rapunzel. Bruni was helping herself to a bowl of sausages, her blue tail flicking excitedly behind her as she snapped at the links. There was a noticeable 10 feet of open space on either side of her. Her heart stopped when she saw those icy blue eyes turn in her direction, a cute side smile playing at her lips. It was a look that made Honeymaren melt every time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hi there, sleepyhead.” Elsa cooed and wrapped her arm around Honeymaren as she sat down “I was worried you wouldn’t make it to breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, are you feeling okay?” Honeymaren was concerned at Elsa’s oddly chipper mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cuz people are being asshats and saying really nasty things about you.” Honeymaren shrugged and reached for a piece of toast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only person I care about is you… Besides, I am who I’ve always been, nothing has changed and anyone who cannot see that does not deserve my attention or effort.” Elsa sipped her pumpkin juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, here!” Anna chirped and raised her own goblet of juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel smiled and raised her cup as well “And I have to say, I’ve always thought your Veela form was pretty awesome. A little terrifying, but still awesome. It fits you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren chuckled “I agree. But it felt really nice knowing you were there to protect me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blushed “Yeah… next time you see me in that form I will make sure it’s me in charge and not my other half. So no more life threatening situations, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do my best. And for the record, I was never in any real danger. The Ministry guy said that if you hadn’t gotten to me that the merpeople were going to return us to the surface.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still think it’s complete bull shit that they docked you points for your use of magical spells. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a magical spell!” Anna fumed “That Coleman guy didn’t deserve to get first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, I don’t care about this tournament. And at least he’s leaving us alone…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now.” Honeymaren murmured irritably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably because he’s afraid you’ll eat him or something.” Anna laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That helps, too.” Elsa grinned and tucked into her eggs and fruit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, can we join you?” Merida pointed to the spot next to Rapunzel and Anna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you want to be a part of the shunned club. It’s dangerous for one’s social status by associating with me.” Elsa joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, since when have I ever given a flying fuck about what people think about me?” Merida huffed and sat down, Mulan joining her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that what you did was really brave, Elsa.” Mulan nodded “And now it also makes sense… you know, last year… I’m sorry, if I had realized what Honeymaren meant to you I would have never ever made a move on her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa shrugged “It’s okay, I think I had some serious growing to do. I’m just sorry that I used you, Merida. I thought I could learn to have feelings for someone else, and it wasn’t fair to use you as my experiment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merida chuckled “Eh, it’s all good. I think things turned out pretty well in the end.” she nudged Mulan with her shoulder and gave her a sly wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren smiled and squeezed Elsa’s hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Things would be okay.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sense of peace lasted approximately 30 more minutes. Then the mail came in. Letters from parents threatening to take their kids out of school almost buried McGonagall as Howler after Howler voiced angry messages demanding the creature be removed from Hogwarts and how dare she allow their children to be in danger with something like her in their classes. McGonagall rolled her eyes, she had seen this same behavior before almost 20 years prior. Fear mongering was how the Dark Lord came to power in the first place. She decided to slip away to have a little chat with the Minister of Magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa felt bad that McGonagall was having to deal with this, but she was headmistress after all, that was part of the job. What she was not expecting was the article written about her in the Daily Prophet. “Damn, I forgot about that interview.” she sighed as she read the headline of Skeeter’s slanderous article. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s Not All Black and White. Or Is It?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren looked over Elsa’s shoulder as she read the article. “Wow, that woman just doesn't know when to quit does she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This so called champion has been hiding secrets. Big secrets. During the day she might look like a normal person, but Elsa Weasley-Krum is anything but normal. If she had any respect for this glorious tournament of wizards then she should withdraw and let more deserving compete.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hear that, freak? Even your news doesn’t think you should be allowed in this competition.” A boy’s voice rang out across the hall. Elsa did not need to see who spoke to know who it was. She clutched the table and tried to keep herself calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, Coleman. Elsa is a hundred times better than you’ll ever be! And unlike you, she doesn’t need some lame reporter stroking her ego to make her feel good about herself. American Prodigy? Really? That’s a load of horse shit and you know it.” Merida jumped up, glaring at him, drawing her wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Mer, don’t get in trouble because of his small minded thinking. It’s not worth getting riled up about.” Anna tugged on Merida’s sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren scanned the article “I don’t know, I’m kinda with Merida on this one. She goes pretty far… super insensitive and homophobic. I don’t know how people can believe this stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re right… I just don’t like narrow mindedness.” Merida huffed and sat back down, angrily grabbing a piece of toast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa didn’t say it, but she was fairly certain that Merida had acted that way because of her thrall. Elsa had noticed her thrall’s effect on others was changing, just like Fleur had said it would after she and Honeymaren had began their physical relationship. People were less romantically interested in her and often she found them just doing whatever they thought would please her. It helped that people weren’t openly drooling over her but she felt bad about using them. Even if it was unintentional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So... two tasks down, one to go...” Rapunzel changed the subject “and you’re solidly in first place still, even with the unfair scoring of the second task.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Believe me, it would have been much worse if Hermione wasn’t overseeing the scoring process.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just glad that Headmistress Delacour and McGonagall have your back.” Anna nodded “I was gonna have to throw out a can of whup-ass...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rapunzel giggled “that’s not how that phrase goes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I didn’t get to watch the telly like you!” Anna countered “I’m on a steep learning curve!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess growing up in a Muggle household had its perks then.” Rapunzel grinned. “Access to mindless telly shows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded “I still don’t understand how Muggles have come up with such random yet ingenious inventions. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>without</span>
  </em>
  <span> magic!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when you have to go without, you get creative…” Rapunzel shrugged “I remember my first day here, everything was so different, it was amazing! I couldn’t imagine growing up knowing about all this magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little group of misfits enjoyed the rest of their breakfast in peace, no one was willing to come up to them. They were engrossed in a conversation about what the third task might entail when there was a soft cough behind them, someone deliberately clearing their throat to get their attention. Everyone looked up in stunned silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren was the first to talk. “Ryder! Where the hell have you been? You’ve got some nerve coming here, mister. I would have expected you of all people to be understanding and supportive of me and Elsa through all this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryder rolled his eyes, quite used to being on the receiving end of Honeymaren’s rampages “Mare! Will you stop talking for one minute? Kristoff and I have been busy…” he fished into his pocket and pulled out a small metal disc, handing it to his sister. “Turn it over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren looked at the pin, turning it over to read the message aloud. “We stand with Elsa.” She looked up, meeting her twin’s eyes, her own were welling up with tears “Ryder… I’m so sorry I yelled at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, it’s okay. I could have at least sent you a message. I can see how you mighta taken it like I was shunning you.” Ryder shrugged. “You should look around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Elsa’s eyes welled up with tears as she looked around the Great Hall and saw other students wearing the pins, even some Slytherins. She smiled and wrapped Ryder in a big hug “Thank you.” she whispered in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryder smiled "It was Kristoff and Sven's idea, I just helped make them and pass them out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristoff nodded “Yeah… You're still our champion and you're still you. Being a Veela just makes you even more interesting!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, may I have a moment of your time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa looked over, surprised to see Cassandra standing there, wearing a button next to the Slytherin crest on her robes. “Uh, yeah, sure…” She and Cassandra had exchanged maybe 3 words in their entire seven years of attending school together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did she want to talk now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra moved away from the group, walking briskly toward the doors, turning and waiting for Elsa to follow her out of the Great Hall. Once they were in a quiet hallway the raven-haired woman turned “I think it’s admirable, what you’re doing. You aren’t cowering or running from this fight. It’s time someone took a stand against the oppression. And it gives me hope that there might be a time coming that I don’t have to hide either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blinked, this was definitely not what she had expected. She looked at Cassandra, wondering what on earth she meant “Uh, sure… of course. I’m afraid that I have no idea what you’re talking about, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and I both are more than what we seem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa raised an eyebrow “Most people are, but I have a feeling that is not what you mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t know it by just looking at me…” Cassandra paused, running her hand through her short hair “I’m a Lycan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa couldn’t believe her ears. This was an extremely personal secret that Cassandra was trusting her with. “Thank you for telling me. Your secret is safe with me.” She wasn’t sure what else to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the thing. I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hide anymore. I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span> of hiding! We aren’t lesser beings because we were born differently and we don’t deserve to be treated so. People fear my kind because they think we are werewolves. Very different, I might add. I can shift at will and retain control of my mental state… I guess, what I’m saying is that you have my support. And my pack’s support as well. They were very angry when they heard the way that Skeeter reporter was spinning your story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded “That means a lot, thank you,” she smiled honestly. “It’s not exactly how I was expecting the news to break, but I guess there’s not much I can do now but move forward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra shrugged “It’s all one can do. There’s no point in living in the past.” She paused and a small smile played across her lips “So… Honeymaren, huh? I envy you a little, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa tilted her head “How so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You found your one. Lycan and Veela are very similar in that regard. I hope to one day be as lucky as you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa blushed “Oh, yeah… I am very fortunate. I actually thought Honeymaren was going to reject me at first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra snorted “That would have sucked.” She looked around, the hallways were starting to fill up as students were getting ready for their classes. And she had reached her quota of feelings for the day. “Well, anyway. Thanks again. And let me know if there’s anything you need, okay? I’d be happy to beat that boy’s ass, but I have a feeling there is a long line starting to form.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little,” Elsa nodded “And I will.” She turned and headed back for the Great Hall to find Honeymaren and the others. She was surprised that her encounter with Cassandra was not a one off and several other students had approached her with similar sentiments. While there were still stares and looks as she walked the halls, she felt hopeful that maybe things weren’t as dire as she had thought.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Spring Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pretty much 100% smut n smut...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the initial shock of the second tournament passed, things settled down rather quickly. Probably in thanks to McGonagall’s formal announcement about Hogwarts’ acceptance policy. It helped that the policy was publicly endorsed by the Ministry of Magic. The Minister of Magic himself also made a declaration that as a whole, the wizarding community needed to be more open and accepting to everyone with magic. If they did not move past their antiquated, elitist, purebloods-first outlook then they were no better now than they were 20 years ago when the Death Eaters were raging in the streets killing muggles and muggleborns and other magical creatures. Shacklebolt made a promise to work on reforming laws to be more inclusive and invited representatives from the various races to meet with him so he could better understand their perspectives. Centaurs. Gnomes. Veela. Goblins. Lycan. Even the Merpeople. They all started slowly coming out of the woodwork, or the water in the Merpeople’s case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa smiled as she read the paper about the reform happening at the Ministry. She was in high spirits. Rita Skeeter had been fired from the Daily Prophet and there was a new journalist assigned to covering the last round of interviews. It was also Spring Break and all of the students, Hogwarts and foreign, had been allowed to go home for their break (if they wanted), so she didn’t have to look at Michael Coleman’s stupid face for a whole week! That also meant that she and Honeymaren had the castle practically to themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa tossed her paper aside and stretched her legs across the king size bed that had been furnished by the Room of Requirement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Get those icicles you call toes off of me!” Honeymaren complained as she was rudely roused from her nap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to sleep away our entire break together!” Elsa chuckled and wiggled her toes on Honeymaren’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well not if you keep doing that!” Honeymaren swatted her feet away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much incentive for me to stop then! Are you saying I am boring you so much you want to sleep instead?” Elsa teased softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not the </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole</span>
  </em>
  <span> break, but it’s nice to have an uninterrupted sleep every now and then.” Honeymaren propped herself up on her elbows, her chin resting on her fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa smiled “Too bad, I had a surprise for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren perked up “A surprise? What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa grinned and laid back on the bed, one arm folded under her pillow. “Mmm… why don’t you come kiss me and find out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren laughed “You could have just asked to kiss me in the first place and I would have gotten up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa smiled and held her free hand out to Honeymaren “True. But you’re really warm and my toes were cold...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren snorted “You’re insufferable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still love me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I do.” Honeymaren grinned and crawled up the bed and on top of Elsa, clinging to her torso like a koala. She pressed a soft kiss to Elsa's lips, who eagerly returned the gesture. "So, I kissed you, what's the surprise?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa grinned and reached up and grasped Honeymaren’s hips, coaxing her to slide down off her waist and settle hip to hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren gasped quietly when she felt something pressing against her inner thigh that definitely hadn’t been there before “Is that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa chuckled “Uh huh… bit of a shock to wake up to, I’ll have you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren giggled and leaned forward to kiss her again, gently grinding her hips against Elsa’s growing bulge. She had always loved Elsa’s body, this just her even more special.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That feels really good.” Elsa whined softly, her hips rolling up to meet Honeymaren’s movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren tucked her nose into the crook of Elsa’s neck and rocked herself against the hardening member for a few more times then sat up, already breathless “May I see it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded and raised her hips, bringing Honeymaren up off the bed to give her room to move. She lowered herself back down and tugged at the elastic band of her sweatpants, eventually kicking them off. Her cock was straining against her panties “I think I need to rethink my choice in underwear.” she grinned sheepishly “This style doesn’t seem to be cutting it anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren watched with wide eyes. Her hands seemed to move on their own accord, rubbing the length of Elsa’s thighs as she settled herself between her pale legs. “I guess the only logical thing to do is to just get rid of the underwear entirely.” She grinned and looped her fingers into the waistband of the underwear, snapping the band lightly, grinning when she heard Elsa’s sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey…” Elsa was already struggling for words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren smiled to herself and gripped the bottom of Elsa’s shirt, pulling it up and off the blonde with a firm tug, tossing it aside. She grinned and leaned down to pepper Elsa’s chest with soft kisses, kissing her light freckles across her sternum before moving and kissing her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck…” Elsa moaned, bucking her chest up, “That feels amazing…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren grinned and continued kissing Elsa’s chest, popping a nipple into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. She carefully bit down on the soft skin of her breast, continuing to move her tongue around the pebbled nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Elsa groaned loudly. Her hands found purchase on Honeymaren’s pants, pulling her close and grinding her member against her. She could feel her warmth even through the fabric and it was driving her insane. Her cock was already threatening to burst from the thin fabric of her underwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren gave Elsa’s breasts all the attention they deserved but she could feel Elsa growing impossibly hard between her legs and she wanted more. “Can I touch you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa looked up at Honeymaren and nodded quickly, unable to find her words. “Uh huh… yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren smirked, she liked getting this reaction. She sat up and leaned on her heels, looping her fingers in the waistband of Elsa’s underwear and tugging it down and off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa sighed as her cock sprang free from its cloth prison “Oh fuck… so much better. These things are ridiculous!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren’s eyes bugged out at the sight “Wow… you’re… really big.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa looked down at herself. She was fully erect now, just pushing the seven inch mark. She had never understood why guys were constantly trying to prove their manliness by how big they were, but she had to admit, she was rather proud of what she had to work with. “Oh… I haven’t seen it, uh… hard before… Do you think that’s going to be a problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren shook her head as she licked her lips. “It will probably take some getting used to, so maybe go slow? It’s much bigger than just your fingers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded, then noticed that she was naked and Honeymaren was fully clothed. She sat up and pulled Honeymaren in for a bruising kiss, threading her fingers into her short brown hair and tugging gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren gasped and tilted her head back, which Elsa took full advantage of and latched her lips onto her neck, sucking hard, marking her as her hands slipped beneath Honeymaren’s shirt and started fondling her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck…” Honeymaren moaned and arched her body against Elsa. She reached down and quickly pulled her shirt off, allowing for their skin to touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa shivered, she loved the way their chests felt when pressed together. She broke their kiss to glare down at Honeymaren’s pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren grinned and flopped down on her back, quickly shimmying out of the sweatpants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa growled softly and rolled over on top of her, settling between her legs. Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head when she felt the tip of her cock pressed against Honeymaren’s hot core “oh fuck you feel so good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren held her hand up to Elsa’s chest “I want to taste you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s eyes widened, her pupils blown with lust and excitement. She quickly scrambled off and laid down on her back, head propped up on some pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren grinned and trailed her fingers down Elsa’s body, moving teasingly slow. She reached the base of the erect member and gently gripped it in her hand, smiling to herself at Elsa’s lewd moan. She slowly moved her hand up the length of the cock. It was so thick her fingers barely wrapped around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa watched through heavily lidded eyes, throwing her head back when Honeymaren reached the sensitive top. “Please, Honey…” she whined softly, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what?” Honeymaren grinned. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> when she had this kind of control, when Elsa begged for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I want to feel your mouth on me. I want you to fuck me with your mouth.” Elsa panted. It was definitely her Veela talking but she didn’t care. She arched her back and silently cried out when she felt Honeymaren’s hot lips wrap around her throbbing member. She threaded her fingers into Honeymaren’s hair, trying very hard to keep still and not thrust herself into Honeymaren’s mouth before she was ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren grinned, swirling her tongue around the top inch of Elsa’s cock. She did not know what primal urges were taking over her mind and making her act this way and frankly she did not care. She wanted this. She wanted to hear Elsa’s whimper and whine with pleasure. She slowly stroked the bottom of the cock as her mouth worked the top. Her free hand moved to fondle her balls, rolling lightly them in her palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa was a mess. Everything Honeymaren was doing to her felt amazing and she struggled to maintain control. She felt her own pleasure quickly rising and she reluctantly squirmed away “I’ll come too soon if you keep this up.” She managed to get out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren nodded and pulled off “Fine… but next time I’m going to bring you to your climax like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded dumbly “are you wet enough? I can…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren chuckled and took Elsa’s hand, guiding it between her legs to her dripping lips “do I feel wet enough for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa almost busted her load right then and there. She rubbed her fingers in the slick wetness, amazed that giving her a blow job had such an effect. After a moment she rubbed her hand on her cock, hoping the natural lubrication would suffice. She took Honeymaren by the waist and flipped their bodies so she was laying on top of her mate, settled between her legs. “Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren nodded up at her “yes. Please yes...” She leaned forward and captured Elsa’s lips with her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa groaned and reached down to take her cock in her hand, guiding it to Honeymaren’s hot core. She pressed the head against the warm folds, sliding it up and down the length of her lips before gently pressing into her entrance. She broke the kiss with a loud moan against Honeymaren’s lips “ohhhh… holy fuck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren’s eyes screwed shut at the pressure pushing against her, seeking entrance. It was more intense than she had anticipated. She gasped and dug her nails into Elsa’s back as she felt the head finally slip in with a slightly painful pop “nnngh! Wait…” she panted, getting used to the feeling of being penetrated by something so thick “slow, go slow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded and looped her arms under Honeymaren’s shoulders, holding their bodies in place. She slowly tilted her hips forward, pressing herself in a little further then waited for Honeymaren to nod that she was ready for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren felt the air leave her lungs as she sighed heavily each time she felt Elsa press further into her, her velvet walls stretched with each forward movement “gods you feel amazing.” She whined and clung to Elsa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After several painstakingly long minutes, Elsa felt herself bottom out and hips pressed against hips. She was already panting hard with pleasure, feeling Honeymaren’s heat contracting and squeezing her cock as it adjusted for her size. She paused, holding herself up on her elbows as she waited for Honeymaren’s approval to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren nodded slowly, grateful Elsa was taking her time with her. “I’m ready.” She whispered into Elsa’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa started to rock her hips gently, pulling herself out a few inches before burying herself back inside. “Fuck, Honey… you’re so tight.” She gasped as she started to pick up the pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren was crying out incoherent sounds with every forward movement. The initial pain was quickly giving way to pleasure. This was better than anything she had ever imagined. She loved the way Elsa filled her. She needed it and she started to move her hips in time with Elsa’s movements, pulling her in deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa eagerly wiggled her hips but she felt rather restricted by their current position. She pulled out, earning a whine from both of them, and leaned up, sitting back on her heels. She grabbed Honeymaren’s right leg and lifted it up to rest on her shoulder as she lined herself up and pressed back into that heat she craved. At this angle she was able to push deeper but also move her hips with greater ease and speed. With one hand she clutched Honeymaren’s leg and held on tight to her opposite hip to hold her in place as she started thrusting in harder, panting from effort but loving every second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren squirmed, the angle that Elsa was hitting her rubbed against her G-spot and she felt that familiar pressure building in her core, aching for release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa grinned and started thrusting faster, burying herself deep inside with each push, the sounds of their skin slapping filled the room. The air was heavy with the smell of their sex. It just encouraged her to keep going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren clutched the sheets as if her life depended on it, crying out loudly with every forward thrust “Ah. Ah. Ahhh… Fuck! Elsa I’m gonna… fuck I’m gonna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come for me.” Elsa narrowed her now violet eyes, feeling Honeymaren’s walls clenching and spasming around her cock “come for me, Honey.” She repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren cried out loudly at her encouragement and let go “El… Els-aaahhhh!” Her body rocked almost violently as her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing and feeling Honeymaren’s climax, Elsa could feel her own orgasm fast approaching. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breed her!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her Veela screamed, but Elsa knew they weren’t ready for that and she pulled herself out quickly and turned away as she felt herself starting to tumble over the edge. She instantly missed Honeymaren’s warmth and gripped her cock, pumping it a few times, imagining being inside her lover. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she groaned as she started to spill her seed. She kept pumping her hand until she felt herself run dry and collapsed on the bed with a contented sigh, carefully avoiding the mess she had made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren panted hard, trying to regain her breath. She pulled Elsa close once she felt the blonde on the bed next to her, nuzzling her neck with her nose. She held their bodies close, not caring about the sticky sweat that covered them both. She just needed the contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa rolled over and draped her arm around Honeymaren’s waist “wow… that… that was good, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren chuckled “seriously? That was amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And for the record, I want that like, all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa smiled and leaned in to kiss her “I think I can happily oblige. Though we will have to be careful, my Veela wanted to lock our bodies and fully breed. I don’t think either of us are ready for an egg. Not even close.” Fleur had explained to them both that when Veela breed, their bodies lock together, similar to a wolf’s knot, so that the essences have time to mingle and increase chances for conception. So as long as Elsa didn’t lock them together during climax, they would be fine to ‘have fun.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren nodded “true. Down the road yes, but not now. You do what you need to do to control</span>
  <em>
    <span> her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, okay? Don’t worry about me. You made me feel absolutely wonderful. I’m still floating on clouds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa grinned and kissed her softly as she wrapped herself around Honeymaren, their bodies fitting together like a puzzle, purring loudly in post-coital bliss. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Tensions Rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Implied rape/non-con (sort of?) It's definitely not a comfortable situation but I'm not really sure how to warn you? The situation with Michael escalates really far...</p><p>Anyway, global crisis means an extra chapter?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elsa and Honeymaren spent the rest of their spring break pretty much in a sex marathon, only leaving the Room of Requirement to get meals or go for a broom ride around the grounds. Otherwise they were more than content to continue their exploration of each other’s bodies and started getting a little bolder with positions. Elsa found that she particularly liked it when Honeymaren was on her hands and knees facing away from her. Her hips made perfect handles to grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reality hit them both like the Hogwarts Express after Spring Break. NEWT exams were coming and the third task loomed in the not too distant future. Elsa barely had time to eat and would often bring her books to the Great Hall to read and eat. There had been no formal hint about what the third task would entail, so all Elsa could do was speculate. The only clue they got was that a huge illusion charm had been cast over the Forbidden Forest, so she figured it she at least knew the location. She researched the creatures that lived in the Forest, Centaurs, acromantula, thestrals, and werewolves, to name a few. She apparently had seen death when she was very young, probably when her clan was attacked, because when they came to school her second year, everyone thought she was mad when she started raving about the scary skeleton horses pulling the carriages. Rapunzel told her that there was nothing there and the carriage was pulling itself and only believed her when Elsa took her hand and put it on the invisible horse’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa was on edge one morning. Now that her bond with Honeymaren was almost complete (the only step left to complete their bond was to officially breed), she could feel her mate’s presence like a tickle in the back of her mind, always there, always present. Her Veela was happy to keep watch over it while she focused on other tasks and would alert her if anything became amiss. After what Fleur had explained, her territorial and possessive nature should start to subside once the bond was complete or close to it and the two should be more relaxed and comfortable with their relationship, but if anything Elsa felt even more defensive. It probably had a lot to do with a certain American still lurking the halls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael was a thorn in her side that she wanted to remove very badly. He and some of the old-blood Slytherins had formed their own little clique, constantly watching what Elsa and Amelie were up to, even going so far as to try to slip little potions into their food and drink that would make them sick. They had no solid evidence of course. Unlike spells, it was very difficult to track who made the potions. But Elsa had eyes and ears, too. Cassandra had proven herself to be a surprisingly unlikely friend and ally. And it really helped having someone in Slytherin keeping watch. Unfortunately she now had detention for the rest of the year for confronting some of the Slytherin perpetrators when she saw them trying to mess with Elsa’s cauldrons before Potions class, no doubt to hex them. So she hexed then instead. Elsa was grateful to have made more friends, or at least allies, ever since the second task debacle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa turned the corner toward her Transfiguration classroom and stopped dead in her tracks. Michael was there with his lackeys, blocking her way. “Can I help you?” she spoke coolly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, just enjoying a little walk around the school. Very interesting, you never know who you’ll run into.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s eyes narrowed, she did not like his smug tone. “Indeed… this castle is full of surprises. Now if you don’t mind, I have places to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, now, Ice Queen. There’s no need to be hostile, I just want to talk...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa cringed at the nickname from Skeeter’s first article. “Fine, I’m listening.” Elsa was glaring daggers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael grinned and tilted his head to one of the other American wizards whose name Elsa did not care to learn. The boy moved to the side and revealed Honeymaren and Anna standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honeymaren!” Elsa exclaimed and made to move forward. But something was off. Both Honeymaren and Anna seemed fine. Calm. Almost smug. Something was definitely wrong “What have you done to them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael smirked “Oh, let’s just say they had a change in heart… or mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa growled, her eyes flashing violet. She surged forward and wrapped her arms around Honeymaren, hugging her tight. She nuzzled her nose into her neck for comfort but then shoved the girl away. She didn’t smell like her mate. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> her mate. “That’s not Honeymaren!” She smelled again and detected a faint trace of a potion. Polyjuice… “What have you done?” She screeched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? Your sister and lover are right there. Please don’t hurt me, I just wanted to reunite you with them.” Michael feigned innocence, his tone almost pleading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are they?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re right here, Elsa, why are you making such a big deal out of my kind gesture?” Michael held up his unarmed hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> you if you hurt them!” Elsa screamed and lunged, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael’s lips twisted up into a horrible grin as he stared her down. He nodded to his friend “You got that, right? The whole thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa stopped abruptly and spun around and saw another American student holding a weird rectangular device “Yeah, recorded the whole thing” the girl grinned and put away the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we have proof that you’re a monster and you’ll be sure to be kicked from the tournament. Threatening another champion, tsk tsk… that’s gonna be bad for business.” Michael goaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To hell with this tournament! These are people’s lives! Where are they!” Elsa was struggling to maintain control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they’re fine… they’re probably just sleeping off that little draught we gave them. Your sister really likes her chocolates and she’s such a good friend that she was sure to share with her roommate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This whole thing was a trick!” Elsa growled, throwing him away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael staggered a little “And you believed it so well… you’re so gullible. You might have some people fooled but now everyone will see you for the animal you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not an animal…” Elsa seethed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael smirked “Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night. Hmm, but it’s a shame, letting all that good Polyjuice go to waste.” He sauntered over to the fake Honeymaren “She was the first to catch my eye, you know. I’ve always wondered what she’d feel like to touch… She looks so soft. I can’t imagine what she’d feel like to hold in my arms. Satisfy her in ways you never will...” he slowly raised his hand to cup her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa lost it. She shifted instantly, ripping out of her robes. She surged forward and knocked him down on the ground, pinning him under her strong talon. “You will regret the day you ever had those thoughts about my mate…” She growled, her voice was deep and harsh. If she weren’t in such an elevated emotional state she would have been curious about her sudden ability to speak in her Veela form, then again, she had never really tried when she was still somewhat in control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ELSA! STOP!” Cassandra came running down the corridor. She ran forward and put her hands on the Veela’s shoulders, pushing her off the boy “You need to calm down, now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remove your hands.” Elsa growled, eyes flashing between violet and red “I will not let this stand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You. Will.” Cassandra held her ground. Her eyes flashed yellow, a deep growl emitted from her chest. “Stand down, Elsa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael and his posse scooted away “You’re freaks! You’re both freaks!” they ran away as the two fought for dominance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa hissed, puffing herself up and spreading her wings. She crouched on all fours, sharp talons scraping across the stone slabs, circling around the girl, her Veela was in full control now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra did not back down, she stared back, countering Elsa’s motions. She knew that Elsa would not submit while she was in this form. With a low growl, she closed her eyes and shifted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa took a step back when she saw a huge black wolf with bright yellow eyes standing in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra puffed up her chest, snapping her jaws, her eyes locked on Elsa’s solid red orbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa felt her body starting to react to Cassandra’s dominant display but the Veela in her was not letting her back away from the confrontation. She lunged forward, her strong beak snapping viciously at the dark fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two danced around each other, one attacking the other debuffing the attacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa was quick, but Cassandra was quicker, leaping to the side out of harm’s way. She took the brief opportunity when Elsa’s flank was exposed to shove her hard, knocking the Veela to the ground, pinning her with her strong front paws. She didn’t want to do this, but she knew if the Veela submitted to her, she could help keep her in line if Honeymaren wasn’t around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa felt her chest press against the stone floor. After several moments of struggling, she sighed and closed her eyes. Under Cassandra’s influence she wrangled control back from her Veela and slowly shifted back to her human form, flicking her wand to repair her robes and dressed herself again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra quickly followed suit and shifted back into her two-legged form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cass, I’m so sorry.” Elsa looked at the ground, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra straightened up, panting hard “It’s okay… you weren’t you. What set you off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa told Cassandra about what happened with Michael and the Polyjuice Potion and him insinuating the things he would do to Honeymaren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra clenched her fists “That is despicable. You need to tell McGonagall about this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded “But they have some sort of device that recorded me threatening him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the more reason to tell! You can’t take this on alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa sighed “Thank you. And thank you for stopping me from doing something I would surely regret. I’m glad to count you as a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra snorted “Don’t go getting all mushy on me now. I’m happy to help. We need to stick up for each other, even with all the changes coming down from the Ministry. There’s a lot of opposition and fear still. Hey, maybe the third task will have something to do with dueling. That would be great, you could finally put that bastard in his place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa chuckled “That would be nice. I need to brush up on my dueling though, it’s been a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you ever needed help, I’m pretty good.” Cassandra smirked “Go on, I’ll catch you around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa hurried to the Headmistresses office and told her about what happened in the hallway. McGonagall was furious, but unfortunately the American’s were not subject to their laws and regulations, so there wasn’t much they could do. Michael had diplomatic immunity. He was practically untouchable</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what should I do?” Elsa rubbed her arm nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it to me.” McGonagall reassured her. “In my eyes you were acting in self defense. And we will send someone to check on Miss Nattura and the other Miss Weasley-Krum. You have done enough for now, go to class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded and excused herself. On her way out she passed the American Headmistress and hurried down the stairs, though she could hear yelling behind her as the door closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took all of her self control not to go check on Honeymaren but she trusted that McGonagall would keep her word. She could barely focus in her Transfiguration class, which she was sorely late to. Transfigurations was followed by Defense Against the Dark Arts. After her morning classes, she made her way to the Great Hall for lunch. She gasped and took off in a sprint down the aisle when she saw Honeymaren sitting at the table, looking a little groggy but otherwise unharmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren stood up shakily when she saw Elsa running toward her, practically shoving everyone out of her way. She didn’t even have time to speak before strong pale hands were around her waist, lifting her up with a little twirl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so worried about you! McGonagall told me she would take care of you… it was torture!” Elsa sobbed into Honeymaren’s neck, breathing in her scent in long, deep breaths “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren held her tight, “We’re both fine. It was just a strong sleeping potion, Madame Pomfrey got us all squared away. Anna had it worse, she ate the entire box except for the few she shared with me. She’s still in the hospital wing. I’m just a little tired, I guess. What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa glared over at the Slytherin table, glad to see that there was a certain sandy blonde boy absent. “Coleman. He drugged you both and tried to instigate a fight with me. I was ready to tear him apart but Cassandra found me and interfered. I’m glad she did, I really didn’t want to stop. The things he was saying he would do to you...” She started to breathe heavily as her anger rushed up to the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren held Elsa’s cheeks with her hands, pulling their foreheads together “It’s fine love, I’m safe, you don’t need to get upset anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded slowly “You’re right. He’s not worth it. I just need to know you’re safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m safe. You’re here. I know you won’t let anything happen to me...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s Veela was puffing itself up, it made her happy to know she could protect and provide for her mate. “Oh, Cass offered to teach me to duel better, do you want to come? I thought it might be helpful, especially if the third task is us together again, having to learn to fight two opponents at once...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren nodded “Whatever you need, I’ll be there.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Ah, NEWTS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Elsa was a little disappointed that Michael had walked away unscathed from their altercation, but then again, so had she. The video had been removed but it was made clear that any further in-fighting between the champions was not to be tolerated. She did her best to keep her head down and just focus on what she needed to. Class. Dueling. NEWTs. She, Honeymaren, and Cassandra spent a couple hours each night after dinner in the Room of Requirement. Sometimes Anna and Rapunzel would stop by and join in. It also helped them practice for their upcoming Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT exam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of April, all the 7th years were anxious messes, though none more than Elsa, who had made her life a living hell by taking all NEWT level classes. Even Honeymaren had some regular level classes thrown into her schedule. She was pretty much a walking zombie by the time she walked into her first exam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The NEWT exams took 2 weeks, scheduled for the first two weeks of May. Each subject had two parts, a written and practical exam, with each exam lasting 8 to 12 hours. Written exams took place the first part of the day and were followed by practical application in the afternoon, except Potions and Charms, which had to be split between two days due to the intense practicals. Elsa was feeling confident about her performance on the written portion of the exams, her photographic memory came in handy when having to recall spells, enchantments and potion ingredients. She was more nervous for the practicals, as she liked to have time to think things through and the thought of having to respond to rapid fire questions or do incantations on the spot made her incredibly anxious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The NEWT Exams followed the same schedule as the OWL Exams, which happened in the Great Hall, but since NEWT classes were smaller they all took place in a typically unused classroom that was reset each night for the next day’s test. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First up was Potions. After the written exam the day before, they were given 8 hours to make four potions, concurrently, and without their books. Elsa’s first move was to grab a scroll of parchment and write down the ingredients and steps for each potion, Draught of the Living Death, Amortentia, Draught of Peace (which she had brewed many times for herself to curb her panic attacks), and Invisibility Potion. It cost her valuable time, but this way she had something to follow along. In the end, her four potions were bottled and capped with just seconds remaining on the clock. She had made up a lot of time by bewitching her tools to cut, squeeze and crush her ingredients as she moved around her work station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She actually enjoyed her Charms exam the next day. Charms was her strongest subject next to Transfiguration. She showed off a little when she went above expectations by not only creating her corporeal patronus, but having the little Arctic fox speak as it bounced around the room. She thought it almost wasn’t fair, as she had already displayed her ability with this particular charm in the first task against the dragon. The second portion of the exam was trickier. They had to choose an object from a pile of random items, multiply it, and then use the Protean charm. If successful, changing the ‘master’ item would affect all of the replicas simultaneously. By the end of the exam, all of her feathers were floating and changing color in a choreographed display that looked like a swarm of birds flying along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, she struggled a little with her Transfiguration exam. They were each given an animal at the beginning of the exam and then had to transfigure it into an object, then transfigure that object into a different animal. Seven times, the last animal transfiguration was to turn it back into its original form! By the end of the exam her poor hedgehog had been turned into a water goblet, a pincushion, a shoe, a matchbox, a pocket watch, a soup pot, and a candle. Unfortunately in its last transfiguration back into a hedgehog, the top spines were smoking a little from its time as a candle. Elsa groaned, she knew she would get docked a few points for that mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Herbology and History of Magic were both incredibly boring and the only two subjects that had longer written exams than the practical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last test she had was Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was grateful that she, Honeymaren and Cassandra had spent so much time dueling each other because the exam was a four hour dueling fest, broken into different rounds. She was exhausted but victorious by the end of the exam and was looking forward to a well deserved rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To celebrate completing their exams and to blow off some steam, the four house team captains, Elsa, Honeymaren, Cassandra, and Aurora, arranged for a Quidditch scrimmage the Saturday after their exams, since the pitch had finally been reassembled after the first two tasks. It wasn’t hard to convince everyone, the hardest part was deciding who the team captains would be, but it came down to Aurora and Cassandra. Elsa didn’t really care, she was just glad to get up in the air again. It was easy to fill the teams, all four houses had plenty of sixth and seventh years, with players to spare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>News of the scrimmage spread quickly and soon the stands were full, the younger students eager for the showdown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa was Seeker for Aurora’s team. She was up against Ariel, Slytherin’s usual Seeker. The redhead girl was like a crow and could spot shiny objects a mile away. Fortunately for Elsa, she was also easily distracted, especially by the dark-haired Slytherin boy, Eric. Cassandra, Honeymaren, and Snow White faced off against Aurora, Alice and Tiana as the Chasers. Jasmine and Anna were Aurora’s Beaters and were opposed by Moana and Merida. It was really interesting watching Anna and Merida </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> working together. In fact sometimes the two would actually forget and start hitting bludgers at the wrong team. Belle and Megara guarded the goal posts as Keepers for Cassandra and Aurora respectively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game lasted several hours. It started off seriously, Eugene Fitzherbert happily narrating and keeping score, but after a while it devolved into everyone just goofing around, some of the younger students joined in on their brooms, just happy for the distraction. At one point in time, Honeymaren jumped off of her broom as Elsa flew by and the two soared through the air together. Eugene cried a little into the microphone. As the sun set the players landed and walked up to the Great Hall for dinner, laughing and joking around. It was the perfect way to celebrate the end of their exams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The seventh years still had to attend classes for the next few weeks or were encouraged to start looking for summer internships and jobs, at least to do something to pass the time between exams and the final task of the tournament. And the younger students still had their exams and classes to attend. But most of them skipped classes, seeing as their exams were done and there was really no negative repercussion for ditching. Elsa and Honeymaren spent most of their afternoons enjoying the warm May weather, sitting by the Lake or wandering down to Hogsmeade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa was sitting with Honeymaren on a plush couch next to the fireplace in The Three Broomsticks one afternoon, enjoying a butterbeer. Her back rested on the armrest while her long legs draped over Honeymaren’s lap. It was completely inappropriate for polite company, but the crowd who frequented the Broomsticks was hardly polite. She took a deep gulp of her drink and looked up at her girlfriend, her blue eyes twinkling. Honeymaren’s eyes were slightly glazed over as she stared at the fire, deep in thought, so Elsa decided it was a perfect opportunity to surprise her. She slowly reached up a long cool finger and booped Honeymaren on the nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oy!” Honeymaren was pulled from her daydream, shivering a little at the surprise contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay up there? You look like your head was in the clouds.” Elsa grinned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I was just thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A sickle for your thoughts?” Elsa quirked her eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren blushed “It’s kind of silly… but… well, since we are mates and all… shouldn’t we have some formal ceremony? You know, to make it official for our friends and family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like marriage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Veela don’t have marriage ceremonies, the bonding of our magic and souls suffices in their eyes. But I think it would be nice to do. I never really saw myself as ever finding someone and settling down, but it seems I was very wrong. Is it something you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I would. I think it would be nice and symbolic, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that’s what we’ll do… Wait… So you are asking me to marry you… here… in the middle of the Three Broomsticks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re talking about it… not the same thing” Honeymaren already had ideas turning in her mind about how she wanted to officially pop the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa was grinning broadly “True… but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> saying you would like to marry me some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I want to marry you. We are mates for life, is it really such a big step?” Honeymaren feigned annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose not, I just didn’t realize it was something you wanted. I would have asked you sooner!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is why we talk about things… And absolutely not! You got to ask me to be your mate, I get to be the one to ask you to marry me!” Honeymaren smirked. “Fair is fair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa just pouted “Yeah, but… Now I’m just going to be bouncing off the walls waiting!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren laughed “It’s going to be fun watching you squirm in anticipation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not very nice, Honey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren giggled “So… if we are talking about this, we should probably tell our families, like officially…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s smile fell away completely. She had been so wrapped up in everything that she had completely forgotten about her dads! Let alone meeting Honeymaren’s family. “Oh, shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa was pacing in the Room of Requirement. The room had summoned a large fireplace. They had arranged to meet with Elsa’s dads first using the Floo Network. Needless to say, she was a mess. Guilt and anxiety twisting inside her like an angry sea. She had told them briefly about what she had found out about being a Veela and they were very supportive. But she had casually left out the fact that she not only had found her mate, but also they were well into their bonding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren sat on the couch and watched Elsa move nervously “Love, please sit with me. It will be fine. They’re your dads and they love and support you no matter what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded and took a seat next to Honeymaren, her leg still bouncing. It was an annoying tic she had whenever she was extremely nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fireplace suddenly roared and turned a vibrant shade of green as the flames rearranged into the forms of Charlie Weasley and Viktor Krum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren was trying very hard not to fangirl about Viktor. Even though she hadn’t been alive when he was Seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team, she still heard stories and saw pictures of his achievements. And Anna spoke highly of him, both of her dads, actually. She knew the story from Anna about how the two men had met. The professional quidditch player was traveling in Romania and had suffered a career ending injury when he was attacked by a dragon, but was saved by the burly redhead who whisked him to safety. It was almost something out of a fairy tale. Charlie taught Viktor to respect the dragons and after a while the two set out together on expeditions to learn more about the various species in Europe. It was on a trip to Norway that they stumbled across Elsa, which had timed out well since they were already mid-adoption process with Anna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa waved awkwardly “Hi dads…” she turned to Honeymaren, grabbing her hand for support. “This is Honeymaren. That’s Charlie and Viktor…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren giggled, squeezing Elsa’s hand “It’s nice to officially meet you both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie and Viktor greeted her back, exchanging small knowing smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa took a deep breath “So dads… as you know I’m a Veela… and uh… Honeymaren-is-my-one-and-I-never-told-you-cuz-I-was-scared-what-you’d-think-and-I-feel-really-bad…” she blurted out in a stream of word vomit, without so much as a pause between her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie was grinning “Elsa, dear, it’s okay. Your father and I already suspected. But I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to tell us. It takes courage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s jaw dropped “What? How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you’ll recall, we’re very familiar with Fleur and Hermione because of your uncle Ron, and Fleur worked with your uncle Bill for a while at Gringotts before she was recruited by McGonagall to teach at Hogwarts. In fact we’ve had some interesting discussions about basic Veela bonding and how it differs from werewolf and Lycan customs. Your uncle Bill supplied information about the latter.” Charlie spoke very matter of fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor spoke next in his thick Bulgarian accent “It is true. When you told us you were Veela we wondered when you would find your one. And after last summer of you moping around we figured there was something going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren giggled “You were moping around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa sighed and buried her face in her free hand “Daaaaaaads!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry pumpkin,” Charlie smirked, not sounding the least bit sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viktor grinned and changed the subject “So enough torturing our daughter with embarrassing memories. Honeymaren, tell us more about yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren smiled and told them her backstory, how she and her twin were raised by their aunt Yelana after their parents were killed during Voldemort’s reign of terror for trying to help smuggle Muggleborns out of the country to safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa hugged Honeymaren lightly around the waist when she felt her tremble a little. Both of them had lost their parents so young that they didn’t have any actual memories of their birth parents, but it was still incredibly painful for both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the conversation remained light and Elsa can’t help but glow with excitement that it was going so well. Both her dads give their blessing and support for the girls but insist that they wait to have a proper bonding and wedding ceremony until after they graduate Hogwarts. They even offer Shell Cottage as the location and Elsa can’t think of a better place. The quaint little house overlooking the beach is where she had some of her happiest memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Meeting’ Yelana was a much more serious affair. The stern woman made Elsa squirm a little as she answered questions to the best of her ability. She was sweating slightly by the end of what felt like an interrogation session but Honeymaren insisted that she did well and that is how Yelana is all the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just a little gruff around the edges. But she likes you. She just doesn’t show it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how do you know?” Elsa was unconvinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if she didn’t like you she probably would have left mid-conversation. Plus she does this funny little head nod when she approves of something. Very subtle and easy to miss if you aren’t looking for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so…” Elsa sighed and sprawled out over the couch, head on the armrest, one leg dangling off the side, the other tucked neatly behind Honeymaren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do…” Honeymaren grinned and took advantage of Elsa’s open position, crawling up between Elsa’s legs and laying down on her, chest to chest. She planted soft kisses along Elsa’s neck and shoulders, paying particular attention to her erogenous zones that she knew would make the blonde sigh so beautifully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey…” Elsa murmured, her eyes slipped shut as she melted into the kisses.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Final Task</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I rolled dice to determine the winner... so blame the RNG fates.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning of the Third Task had finally arrived. Elsa stood in the champion’s tent with the two other champions, nervously picking at the sleeve of her silver and blue tournament uniform, the same one she wore for the dragon. She was extremely anxious, as there had been no update about what this task would entail and she had been unsuccessful in figuring anything out other than the location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since the altercation with Michael in the hallway there had been minimal interaction with the American wizard, for which she was extremely grateful and wondered if perhaps McGonagall and the American Headmistress had come to some sort of agreement. But now that they were in the tent together, visual daggers were flying in both directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ludo Bagman entered the tent, followed by Mr. Crouch, his usual bubbly self was dialed up to a 12 as he literally bounced with excitement “Champions! Today is the day! You have proven your magic and mettle in the last two tasks, and now only one remains!” He paused to offer a polite applause before continuing “The third task is simple. Crouch has placed the Triwizard Cup somewhere deep in the Forbidden Forest. You need only find the Cup and touch it. It has been bewitched with a flesh memory spell, similar to the Golden Snitch, in the case of a near tie, the Cup will know. Once you are in the Forest, there are no rules, but I think you will find that your attentions may be better focused on your surroundings rather than each other. Not only are there obstacles and traps, there are some additional creatures brought in beyond just the Forest denizens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa listened closely. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How could this man talk so calmly and cheerfully about such a serious topic?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Their lives were </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> at stake here. She wondered if he actually cared about their wellbeing and safety. Probably not. He had made it clear that all he wanted was a good show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, you will be entering the Forest at different entry points, all equidistant from the cup. Miss Weasley-Krum will enter first, as she is in first position, followed by Mr. Coleman, then Miss Florraine. Any questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa rolled her eyes when she heard the smooth drawl “Just to be clear, you said that </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> goes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mr. Coleman, that is correct.” Bagman chirped happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael sneered in Elsa’s direction, making his intentions well known. Elsa flashed her violet eyes back at him and smirked as he subtly recoiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa waited in the tent for the other two champions to make their way to their entry points, Coleman followed behind Mr. Crouch and his headmistress and Amelie went with Mr. Bagman and her headmistress. She looked over at Hermione, who looked pensive, her worry and concern was not well concealed. “Mrs. Delacour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione looked up “I’m sorry, I was lost in thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa tugged nervously on the end of her braid “What’s on your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to put any more pressure on you. You already carry a heavy burden.” Hermione sighed “So… Win and I will tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded, she had an inkling of what Hermione was getting at. She sighed and squared her shoulders “I can do this...” And that’s when the first cannon sounded. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, walking out of the tent and into the chill of the Forbidden Forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa looked around. While she and Honeymaren had flown through the Forest together before when they found the dragons, the settings were darker, unfamiliar. The air was oppressive, a thick fog covered the ground, concealing the tangled roots of the trees. Eerie sounds floated through the darkness, making her spin around, disoriented. She considered shifting to fly above the dangers on the ground, but she noticed that the tree branches were woven together to form a natural ceiling, definitely not enough room for her Veela to move. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No flying allowed. Damn. Guess it’s walk o’clock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa started moving deeper into the forest. She did her best to keep her wits about her, but the darkness and silence put her more and more on edge. The silence was broken by the sound of two staggered cannon shots. Her mind started messing with her. She checked her time piece. </span>
  <em>
    <span>10 minutes had passed.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Okay, Elsa… you’ve got this.” she tried to pep talk herself as she walked, her wand clutched tight in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who enters our domain?” A deep, gravelly voice drawled in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa spun around in the direction of the voice, her eyes wide when she saw a half dozen Centaurs forming a semi-circle in front of her, their bows all notched and drawn with arrows that could easily impale her. Her Veela recognized the beings in front of her and begged to be let loose. Elsa had no better plan, she was easily outnumbered and she had little chance to take on the herd in her human form. She shoved her wand into its holster on her leg and allowed the shift to happen, her fingers elongating into claws, her skin hardening into leathery scales. “I do not want to fight you.” She snarled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lead Centaur took a half-step back, surprised to see the Veela in front of him. “You… it’s you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about it?” Elsa challenged, her wings opening behind her on instinct as she took on a crouched defensive pose. Blue fireballs formed in the palms of her talons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the one… the one who has set in place these changes. The one championing rights for magical creatures” The Centaur lowered his bow, his comrades quickly followed suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa stood up, her fireballs dimming between her claws. “Will you help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the fight for equality? Yes… but in this challenge, we cannot specifically lend you our aid, but we can allow you to pass unaccosted. Beware, for not all who linger in these woods will be as lenient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa nodded “Thank you.” She folded her wings and continued on foot, moving on all fours, her strong talons dug into the hard ground with every step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa continued her trek into the darkening woods. As she went further she realized that her white skin stood out like a lamp in the dark, so she shifted out of her Veela form and created a dark, smoky robes to wrap around her body to conceal herself as she moved. The air was still, suffocating. Suddenly a bright red light shot by her head, missing her by inches. She spun in the direction the hex came from, her wand drawn and ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael sauntered through the forest toward her, his wand aimed at her. “Well, I was wondering when you were going to show up. I was getting bored waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa narrowed her eyes, recognizing the curse. “You would dare use an Unforgivable Curse?” It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> curse but Crucio was still Unforgivable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael sneered “Anything goes, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s what they meant…” Elsa silently cast protective enchantments around herself, just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then they should have been more specific.” Michael drawled, gesturing around Elsa “So… No sweet little girlfriend to protect you here. Keep you from becoming the beast you really are...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa’s Veela growled “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a beast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael grinned “You keep saying that, but I see you for the monster you are... Just like a rabid dog that needs to be taken out back and dealt with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa felt herself starting to shift, her fingers elongating into talons as she gripped her wand tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? You’re just proving my point. You can’t even help yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa snarled and took a step forward before stopping abruptly. She saw her breath in front of her face as a chilled puff. “Michael, are you doing that?” She felt the temperature drop all around them, like all the happiness was stolen from her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Michael… we need to get out of here. Now.” She started walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael’s face was full of fear, no longer taunting her. “Why? What is it?” At least he had the sense to heed her warning. He had no idea what it was and figured that his best chance was to stick close to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dementors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dem-what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dementors… they guard our prison. I can’t believe they would bring them in for this task…” Elsa held her wand up as she stalked through the darkness, allowing her Veela sight to guide her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael nodded and looked around as he followed her “So, how do we kill them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot kill what isn’t alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what are they going to do to us? Kill us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worse…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s worse than dying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll give you the Kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ewww, gross!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, the Dementor’s Kiss… they suck your soul out.” Elsa rolled her eyes and tried to explain, though her patience was thin at best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it you do not have Dementors in the United States?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael just shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then you’re in for a rough time. We both are if we can’t put our differences aside for a moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine…” Michael snorted, not wanting to admit she was right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa walked quietly, her senses on high alert, but nothing could have prepared her for what came next. In an instant she felt chilled, skeletal fingers grasping the collar of her robes, a deep gravelly rattling, like a heavy metal chain being dragged across stone, as the Dementor took its first breath from her. It felt like the air was being pulled from her lungs and through her mouth as the creature started to drain her of her happiness. She stared, terror-stricken, into the black abyss of the hooded figure, where its face should have been. But all she saw was an unyielding dark and an even darker hole of a mouth inhaling a silvery mist from her. She felt hopeless, empty, like a dark chasm was forming in her chest. Her Veela screamed at her </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘No! You need to return to Honeymaren! Fight damn it! FIGHT!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa grasped onto her happiest thought and clung to it for dear life. It wasn’t a memory, per se, but more her dream of the future. She saw herself and Honeymaren cuddling close together on a couch of a small flat overlooking Diagon Alley. They shared a look that was nothing but pure love. She smiled at the mental and felt the void in her chest filling with warmth and happiness as she thought about her future life. She gripped her wand tight and yelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Expecto Patronum!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> as loudly and clearly as she could muster. Her fox sprang forth from the tip of her wand, running in tight circles around her, and the Dementor let go of her, floating a few feet away. It was good, but not enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and dug deeper into her happy thoughts. This time she was coming home to their flat after a long day at work. Honeymaren sat on the couch, a light blue egg peeked out from the fluffy white feathers on her chest and stomach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“EXPECTO PATRONUM!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she shouted at the top of her voice. As she opened her eyes she saw her little fox starting to radiate light in long pulses, the hoard of Dementors being pushed away from her with each pulse of light from her patronus. She looked over and saw the Dementor holding Michael drop him in a sniveling heap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hurried over and grabbed him, dragging him to his feet. “Come on. We don’t have much time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… saved me. You could have just let that thing take me...” Michael looked at her, wide-eyed. “But, I was horrible to you… Why are you helping me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa rolled her eyes, she knew that he was this way because the Dementor scared the shit out of him “Because I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a monster. You would do well to remember that. Don’t make me regret saving you.” With the flick of her braid she turned and ran, heading deeper into the Forest, leaving Michael to his own devices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa made her way deeper into the forest, running until her lungs burned and her legs ached. But the sooner she found the trophy, the sooner this nightmare could end. She heard a rustling behind her and turned, but there was nothing there. Suddenly there was a great, howling wind rushing at her and she could have sworn that she saw the trees moving, their branches waving menacingly at her, the ground shifting under her feet as roots sprang up, snatching at her. She gasped and ran, shifting into her Veela form, that was much faster than her own two legs. The howling wind chased her ominously, increasing in intensity as she pressed ever further, her hair whipped around her face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the French champion, Amelie, running between the trees, also being chased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Elsa's eyes stung as sweat poured off her brow, but when the alternative was being crushed to death by Devil's Snare, the choice was clear. She almost thought the soft blue glow ahead of her was a trick of the light. But no. There it was. The Cup sat on a stone pedestal. It was so close. She dug deep and surged forward, her fingers making contact with the cool blue crystal and metal handle. She felt an unfamiliar tug in her gut, like someone had tied a string to her belly button and was pulling her through an impossibly small hole. Her surroundings blurred for a moment and it felt like she was falling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren stood with Anna and Rapunzel, wringing her hands nervously, her eyes trained on the center of the Quidditch Pitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously, another task where we don't get to see what's going on? This is just lame." Anna complained loudly "We're standing around here like idiots staring at a patch of grass where the winner will just magically appear at any moment!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what it was like for the Second Task?” Honeymaren broke her staring and looked at the redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? You were…” Anna started, then remembered that Honeymaren had a very different role in the Second Task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honeymaren was about to make a snarky remark when suddenly the stands erupted in applause. She turned her head and her heart dropped when she saw Elsa lying on the ground, unmoving, holding the Triwizard Cup. Her fear gave way to immense pride when she saw the platinum blonde’s chest start to heave as she pulled air back into her lungs after having been knocked temporarily unconscious by the impact of her landing from the Portkey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SHE DID IT! SHE DID IT!” Honeymaren jumped excitedly in her place, hugging Anna and Rapunzel, who were both screaming excitedly, their voices drowned out by the roar of the crowd around them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, my friends. This is it. 'Here at last... comes the end of our Fellowship.' The next chapter is a short epilogue. I will resolve several things, but if there's anything in particular you wanted closure on, please add it in the comments.</p><p>I will also be happy to write short one-shot scenes if you have suggestions/recommendations for things that were unclear or you wanted added into the story, which I will post after the Epilogue. Just leave the prompt as a message and I will write it.</p><p>Thank you for joining this adventure and I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa chuckled as she walked across the living room, carrying a tray of tea, cakes, and cookies. Honeymaren had fallen asleep on the couch, curled up under a warm blanket and was snoring softly. It melted her heart every time. She set the tray down on the coffee table and gently took a seat, trying not to disturb her wife. She sipped her tea and flipped through an old photo album, smiling at the memories. It was the one Rapunzel had given her for her 18th birthday, though there were many new additions from the six years since then.</p><p>Her fingers gently danced over the smooth surfaces of the photographs as she remembered each scene caught in time. There was a newspaper clipping from when she had won the Triwizard Tournament, shaking hands with the other two champions. She had been pleasantly surprised by the American champion, who had done nothing but make her life hell for their year together at Hogwarts. Immediately following the Tournament, Michael Coleman made a formal apology not only to her and Honeymaren, but also anyone else who was offended by his ignorance and bigotry and vowed to reform his ways. <em> Apparently near death experiences have a big effect on people. </em> They still exchanged letters every so often. She was surprised to find out that he worked for the American Ministry of Magic with Newt Scamander’s great granddaughter studying magical creatures in the United States. <em> Maybe people really can change, </em> she chuckled. </p><p>Next to the clipping from the Tournament was a picture of Elsa shaking hands with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, the day she and Fleur were appointed to the Ministry of Magic to start a new Department  for the equality and integration of magical beings. She chuckled to herself as she read over the article below. At least she had learned how to give a better interview.</p><p>The next page of pictures were those of her friends and family. Anna and Rapunzel were living in London with their two children. They had only been planning on one but Anna had twins. Rapunzel wanted the kids to attend Muggle school, just as she had done, before heading off to Hogwarts. Cassandra had settled down with Emma Silvers and the pair were living in the United States now. It turned out that Michael had Emma under a very strong <em> Imperio </em> curse and was basically using her to do his bidding for the majority of the time she had been at Hogwarts. She was actually a very bright and talented witch and served as a good anchor for Cassandra. Elsa smiled fondly as she looked at the pictures.</p><p>The next image brought a tear to her eye. It was her and Honeymaren standing on the viewing platform of the Eiffel Tower. She was holding Honeymaren’s cheek and kissing her, the sparkle of a diamond on her left hand glittered in the sunlight. She and Honeymaren had gone on vacation to Paris, but also to meet with Appoline Delacour and become official members of the French Veela clan, thereby abdicating her claim as future leader of the Norwegian Veela clan. Elsa and Honeymaren had traveled a bit after they finished at Hogwarts and were able to visit where the Arendelle clan had once lived. But the memories, or even thoughts of what had been were too painful for Elsa and she decided that she did not want the responsibility of resurrecting the clan that she had been born into. Norway was not her home anymore and she and Honeymaren had no desire to live there. </p><p>“That was a good time…” Honeymaren’s voice was still heavy with sleep.</p><p>Elsa smiled and peered over at her “Hey there, sleepyhead.”</p><p>Honeymaren grinned and stuck her tongue out at her. “My favorite is the next one…”</p><p>“I agree.” Elsa smiled and turned the page, revealing a full spread of photographs taken at their wedding. The center of the collage was a full length image of them. Elsa was wearing a white dress with leggings underneath. The top of the white gown was tight fitting with long sleeves that connected to the bodice under her arms but left her shoulders bare. The bottom of the dress was loose with a long train, flowing around her like shimmering waves of water. A large slit up ran from the ground up to her waist, revealing perfectly tailored white trousers. Her hair fell in gentle waves around her. Honeymaren wore a more traditional dress, a beautiful white ballgown, her hair had grown out quite a bit and was styled in a beautiful complicated braid.</p><p>“This was the happiest day of my life.” Elsa murmured, scooting closer to Honeymaren, resting her head on her shoulder.</p><p>“Mmm… I would say mine too, but there have been so many days that I don’t think I can pick just one. You make me so happy.” Honeymaren sighed and caressed Elsa’s cheek in her hand. </p><p>Elsa purred softly, closing her eyes. “You want me to take a turn? Your tea is getting cold.”</p><p>Honeymaren smiled and moved the blanket, revealing a soft blue egg cradled in her arms “Thought you’d never ask.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading to the bitter (fluffy) end.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Epi-Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Nickmack, thank you for the suggestion.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Muuuuuuum! Get off! I’ll be late!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, Rosie, but I’m going to miss you so much!” Honeymaren smiled, not releasing her grip on her daughter, who was almost dragging them both toward the giant locomotive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got Liv to keep you more than busy. That one’s gonna be a Gryffindor like you, Mum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rosalind Elise Arendelle…” Elsa’s soft voice floated over the din of Platform 9¾ as she wandered through the crowd, a spitting image of Honeymaren clutched to her hip, except the hair. Her hair was platinum blonde, too, one of the signatures characteristics of the Veela. Even though she had abdicated leadership of the Arendelle clan, she wanted to pay homage to her heritage in some way, so she and Honeymaren had agreed to change their last name. “I know you’re eager to get to school, but did you think you could run off without saying goodbye?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosalind grinned and tucked her chin, leaping into her mother’s embrace, her long platinum hair flowed behind her, wrapping her arm around her little sister “Sorry, Ma, I’ll miss you. And even Liv, too.” </span>
</p><p>Olivia stuck her tongue out at her older sister “Just you wait ‘til I’m at Hogwarts with you! I’m gonna…”</p><p>“Olivia Grace, you let your sister have her day today. Tomorrow you can dream about all those school records you’re going to break.”</p><p>Olivia smiled up at her sister, who looked like she would have imagined her mother at age 11. “You’re gonna be great, sis. Give ‘em hell!”</p><p>“Excuse me, miss, where did you hear that language?!” Elsa looked down at her youngest daughter.</p><p>Honeymaren blushed slightly “Ermmm… it might have slipped out a few times.”</p><p>Elsa chuckled and held her family close. She looked up as the conductor made an announcement that the train would be departing in 5 minutes “Alright, bugger, scoot off, unless you would rather stay with us all year.”</p><p>Rosalind beamed and scampered off through the crowd. “I’ll be home at Christmas!”</p><p>Elsa smiled and held Honeymaren close, realizing her wife’s body was tense with worry “She’ll be alright… she’s our flesh and blood, remember.”</p><p>“She’s more you than me…”</p><p>“Maybe in looks, but she’s got your spirit, too.” Elsa grinned and kissed her wife.</p><p>The rest of the Arendelle family waved goodbye as they saw a flash of platinum blonde in the window of a train compartment as the train lurched out from the station with a loud toot of its horn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading. I will be posting chapters as I go and will do my best to update regularly.</p><p>Also, I'd love to hear theories and am open to suggestions for what comes next!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>